The Demon Child
by Wolf Sapphire
Summary: BxK Their job was to find the fabled demon child, born from a vamp father & werewolf mother, before Shishio uses the demon as a weapon in the war. However, they didn't expected to fall in love, least of all Battousai. Would he claim the demon as his own?
1. The Demon Child

AN: This fic is the result of watching too many vampire movies and reading too many vampire fics, esp. RK. Please note that I just made up all of these and that if a previous author has already wrote this kind of plot, it was purely accidental. I don't do plagiarism.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own RK? If I did, I would make Kaoru have more fighting scenes. ^.^

**The Demon Child**

_Prologue: The Demon Child_

For centuries, vampires and werewolves have always been at war with each other. No one ever really knew the reason why these species had fought for so long. Some say for dominancy, others say that a vampire killed by a werewolf or vice versa caused the war. The list of reasons and causes go on and on. Yet only one fact remains to be true, the hatred between vampires and werewolves continues to be strong, with no intention of stopping.

More often than not, humans have died as a result of the battles raged between the two clans. Vampires hunger for the warm, intoxicating taste of human blood whereas the need for sweet, juicy human flesh drives werewolves to seek them out. Realizing that they were practically at the bottom of the food chain, humans, mostly males, became demon (a term they call to both vampires and werewolves) exterminators to protect their families. They weren't successful at the start and most died before they could stab even one demon.

Among the vampires, one of the most powerful was the Hitokiri Battousai. Rumored to kill a hundred werewolves easily with a flip of his sword by the battou ninjetsu (AN: I don't know how to spell it. Hoho ^.^) style of Hiten Mitsurugi (though only few knew of these), Battousai was greatly feared by the other species and even some of the lesser vampires wouldn't dare to defy him. Only the strongest werewolf held no fear of him, Shishio Makoto, Leader of the Werewolf Clan. Trained with a sword battle style unknown by many (AN: Me included!), Shishio Makoto was a formidable enemy of the Battousai. The former had clashed with the latter from time to time and each one wasn't very pretty, yet one never had the chance to officially kill the other.

Decades passed by and the war between the three species; vampires, werewolves and humans; continued to escalate. It was at the Tokugawa Era that a rumor spread around about a demon child born from a male vampire and a female human bitten and changed by a lone werewolf. It was said that the human woman was taking a walk, a bit carelessly for her, and was attacked by the werewolf. The male vampire had killed the werewolf but not before it had changed her. Some say that the male vampire and the human were lovers and that the vampire had thought to changed her into one of his species. Others say that the two had fallen in love from the time they met. Either way, the two had mated and produced the child. When their families heard about this, they were in a frenzy. They sought the two, both parties planning to kill the child. Sensing what's to befall on their child, the couple fled from Kyoto and headed to Tokyo. There they found a dojo owned by a human couple who had no child and pleaded them to raise their little one for them. The human couple, after listening to their story, agreed to raise up the child and took the babe from the reluctant werewolf woman's arms. After making the human couple promise to raise their child uprightly, the couple gave their beloved child one last kiss and left. Both were never seen nor heard from again.

That was nineteen years ago and the rumor continues to spread until almost everyone knew about it…

~ Kyoto, Japan (Meji Era)~

"My Lord, surely you don't believe about this silly rumor?" asked a male vampire with short brown hair and grayish eyes, raising one delicate eyebrow.

"Seta, I have reason to believe that this rumor may not be so silly." replied Hiko Seijiruo(sp?), one of the oldest and therefore powerful vampires.

"I've heard word from fellow vampires stationed in Tokyo about the bodies of humans and werewolves found in different locations, their blood sucked dry from them." He continued. "However, these occurred only rarely."

"Well it could be just a rogue vampire," pointed out  another vampire with black hair and ice blue eyes as he leaned against a wall.

"If that is so, then why would a vampire attack even his own clan Shinomori?" asked Hiko.

Shinomori just shrugged.

A third vampire with brown eyes and brown spiky hair spat out the fish bone he was chewing on.

"I still think it's a bunch of nonsense," the third one said. Glancing at a red-haired man, he added. "What do you think Himura?"

Cold Amber eyes framed by red-blood hair tied up in a high ponytail stared at him before they focused on Hiko. 

"When shall we leave?" he said simply, his voice cold as ice.

~ Tokyo, Japan ~

"KAORU!!!" 

A beautiful raven-haired girl dressed in a cream gi and blue hakama stopped her training and glanced at the direction of the voice.

"Ohayoo Misao!" greeted Kaoru, her sapphire eye sparkling as her friend walked up to her.

Misao, a petite girl with long black hair tied in a braid and twinkling emerald eyes wearing a black ninja outfit hugged the other girl happily. "Ohayoo Kaoru." she said.

Kaoru laughed and hugged the girl back. Misao was just too giddy sometimes.

"So what's up Misao?" she asked as the two released from their embrace. Kaoru was about to head for the kitchen to make some tea when Misao held her back. 

"They know you're here Kao-chan," said Misao, a grim frown on her face.

Shocked, Kaoru swung around to look at Misao. "But how can that be?" she managed to sputter out. "I thought for sure the rumors would die out sometime or at least that no one would believe it anymore."

"Well it didn't," replied Misao. "You'll have to leave Kao-chan. They only know that you're in Tokyo, not where you live exactly or who you even are. You still have a chance to run."

"Iie Misao," said Kaoru, defiantly. "I won't leave from the only home I have left. The Kamiyas haven't taught me everything I know just to be a coward who runs away."

'Stubborn girl.' thought Misao but shook her head and smiled. 'Uncle and Auntie raised her up well.'

Kaoru smiled when Misao sighed and said. "Alright, Kao-chan but promise me that if they're too strong, you'll run okay?"

"I promise."

~ Later that night ~

Kaoru closed the door of the bath house behind her, her cheeks a little flush from the bath water's warmth. She clutched her dark blue yukata closer to her lithe body and gazed up at the stars. She smiled. Such a beautiful moon tonight she thought.

The young woman sighed and continued on her way to her room. She folded the kimono she'd worn earlier and placed it in the laundry basket and made her way to the cushion in front of a mirror and sat on it. She took out a brush and began to work out the tangles in her silky black hair. Sapphire eyes stared back at Kaoru as she looked in the mirror.

Kaoru sighed and closed her eyes. A dark blue and silver ki surrounded her but quickly disappeared as the young woman opened her eyes once more and stared at her reflection. Silver hair with dark blue tints framed her pale delicate face and Kaoru reached a clawed hand up to touch her dark blue wolf ears gently. She got up, turned around and craned her neck to see her beautiful dark blue fluffy tail. She smiled, showing her long sharp vampire fangs. This was the real her, the real Kaoru. The demon child born from a vampire father and a human-turned-werewolf mother. The one whom was seek out by all three clans. 

Kaoru sat back down on the cushion again. Her sapphire eyes had remained yet there she noticed a hint of silver in them. Her smile became wider. Thanks to the training the Kamiyas had given to her and with the help of her powers, no one knew about her real self aside from her adoptive parents and Misao.

Suddenly, Kaoru caught a scent in the air. It was of a human girl and…Kaoru sniffed the air again…the girl seemed to be followed by three werewolves. Kaoru's stomach growled slightly. She hadn't fed in a long time and the scent of the four made her more hungry for blood. Kaoru preferred to drink human and, sometimes werewolves if necessary, blood than to eat their flesh, she found the latter too much disgusting.

Kaoru stood up and growled. Her ki flashed dimly as her yukata changed into a black and edged with silver off-shouldered kimono with a slit up to her thigh on the right for mobility. Underneath her kimono, she wore a dark blue sleeveless top that clung to her and dark blue short shorts. A katana was strapped to her black, silver and dark blue obi at the right and semi-hidden by her obi behind her back are her two kodachis. Her black tied-up sandals enable her to run faster (AN: Think of Soujiro's).

Kaoru smirked and bared her fangs. She was so ready for a battle.

With that, Kaoru ran out from the dojo and followed the scents.

*~*~*~*~*

"Iie! Leave me alone!" cried a young girl about thirteen as she continued to run, her brown hair swaying in the wind.

The werewolves could only smirked as they speed up a notch.

Tsubame's eyes watered. She was so tired but she didn't want to die and forced herself to run faster, ignoring the pains as her young body had reached its limit. Her vision became blurry that she didn't see the rock until it was too late. She tripped and fell over. Tears flow freely down her brown eyes as she clutched her left ankle. It was sprained.

The werewolves smiled when they saw the young girl tripped and fell down. They howled with laughter as soon as they stopped before Tsubame, taking notice of the fear in the girl's eyes.

"Looks like it's the end of the line for you, little girl," sneered one of them, flashing his horrible yellow fangs. His two friends jeered at this and flashed their fangs as well.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." said a feminine voice suddenly. "One little girl against three werewolves? I hardly think that's fair." The three werewolves and even Tsubame glanced at their surroundings, trying to see where the voice had come from.

The voice suddenly laughed. "What's the matter? Can't find me? And here I thought you werewolves were keen smellers or maybe you just smell." 

Tsubame, in her situation, surprisingly managed to chuckle at the voice, which she assumed was a woman's, taunting her attackers.

The second werewolf growled as he and his companions flush a bright angry red. "Show yourself and fight us you f***ing bitch!"

The voice suddenly stopped laughing and before they knew it, a kodachi came sailing out of nowhere and hit the second werewolf in the heart. The force was so great that the werewolf was slammed into a nearby tree.

The two remaining werewolves stared at their fallen comrade. Blood coughed out from his mouth and from the wound in his heart. He was dead.

Then a woman suddenly appeared by the dead werewolf's side and took out her kodachi. She turned around to face them and began to lick the blood from her blade, much to the horror and awe of the rest.

"Wha…what are you?" muttered one of the werewolves, noticing with fear at the young woman. She had wolf ears, a tail but her fangs and claw are too sharp to be a werewolf's and her body wasn't covered in fur.

"Hmm…" she muttered as she licked the last drop of blood from her sword, ignoring the question. "A little salty but it'll do," she concluded.

Hearing this, the two remaining werewolves ran off, fearing for their lives.

Tsubame heard the woman chuckle as she said, "Well this would be fun. I wonder how long they'll last?" before the woman crouched down and took off. The young girl saw one of the werewolves, the slowest of the three, slashed from the side and closed her eyes as soon as she saw the young woman sinking her sharp fangs into the wolf's neck and begin to suck out the blood.

Tsubame squeezed her eyes tightly when he heard the thump of a body falling down on the ground and the moan of the last werewolf as it took it's last breath. Soon, she heard soft footsteps walking towards her and opened her eyes. She let out a huge gasp as she saw the young woman who had saved her. She was very beautiful, like a goddess. The wolf ears, claws and tail only added to her ethereal beauty. She blushed as the woman smiled, showing her sharp white fangs.

"Ohayoo, little one," she heard the woman croon softly in greeting.

"Ohayoo," she shyly replied. "Are you going to drink my blood?" she asked fearfully.

The woman laughed. "No, I'm not. You're too pure to die," she said truthfully. Honestly, she was thinking of drinking the girl's blood but she couldn't bring herself to do it. There was just something about the little girl that made her want to know the girl more.

"You're not from here, are you?" the woman added.

Tsubame shook her head. "Iie. I came from a town near here. We've just moved." Then she smiled, this woman was so nice. She didn't even sneered when she saw her, a pathetic little human girl and she wasn't planning on feasting her too. The thought made her smile a little wider.

Gaining some of her confidence, she said. "My name's Tsubame. What's yours?"

The woman let out a giggle, it soothed Tsubame and made her felt a tingle of happiness. "My name's…"

Suddenly Tsubame's brown eyes widened and let out a huge gasp.

Her savior raised one delicate eyebrow before she turned and her throat came in contact with the cold blade of a katana.

Kaoru's sapphire-silver eyes looked up to see cold amber orbs framed by long hair tied in a high ponytail that strongly reminded her of blood.

"We've finally found you," muttered the man, his icy voice sending shivers down her spine. "Demon child."

AN: How's that for a first try at RK? I hope it's at least presentable. ^.^ Also, I'm making a survey, a poll actually, about whom do RK fans prefer: Battousai or Rurouni(I hope I spelled it right) or just plain Kenshin. It would surely be a help if you guys can cast your votes. (I vote for Battousai! Hohoho ^.^). Well until next time. Sayanora!


	2. I am the Demon Child

AN: Thanks for the wonderful reviews everybody! Here's chapter one to "The Demon Child". Hope you like it.

Warnings: Violence can be found near the end of the chapter.

**The Demon Child**

**_Chapter one: I am the Demon Child_**

*~*~*~*~*~*

'Demon Child'

Kaoru mentally sighed. She was getting pretty tired from everyone calling her that.

"Would you kindly remove your katana from my throat?" she asked through gritted teeth, frowning slightly.

The man's amber eyes widen slightly in surprise at the calm tone of her voice. Wasn't she afraid of him? Does she even know who he is?

Kaoru fought the urge to roll her eyes when she saw the almost confused look in his eyes. "I know that you're Battousai." she said plainly. 

Not minding the katana still on her throat, Kaoru reached a hand up to Battousai's right cheek and ripped the skin-tone-colored bandage from his face. She smirked when she saw the cross-shaped scar. She was hardly ever wrong.

Battousai let out a low growl as the woman ripped his bandage off. Damnit! It stung like hell. He was going to hurt Sano for suggesting that he hid his scar. But first thing's first.

He held the blade of his katana closer to her throat. "You're coming with us," he growled.

Kaoru raised a finely-arched eyebrow. "Us?"

Battousai smirked. "Look around and see for yourself."

Kaoru glared at him. Irritated sapphire-silver eyes gazed into amused gold-amber eyes. Ooh! How she badly want to rip that smirk off his face right now.

"Well I would if you would take your katana away from my throat so I could move."

Battousai complied and sheathed his katana; that infernal smirk still in his face.

Now able to move without worrying about being headless, Kaoru glanced around. Her sharp eyes caught sight of a few shadows hiding in the trees and noticed one particularly tall shadow moving away from the others and heading towards the trees behind Tsubame.

Alarmed, Kaoru took out her kodachis and threw them at the shadow in one swift movement.

"Hey watch it!" yelped out the shadow as the kodachis nearly hit each of his sides. "You nearly stabbed me!"

Kaoru smirked. "If I wanted to kill you, I would've aimed for your heart and not miss."

A laugh erupted from one of the other shadows. The one who dared to come near Tsubame grumbled.

"Shut up Soujiro," the shadow muttered before he stepped forward. "It wasn't funny."

Kaoru saw that the guy was tall and wore white much to her surprise. She fumed. Tsubame's would-be-attacker wore white yet she hadn't seen him earlier, as his companions.

The guy, who had a fishbone in his mouth, threw the kodachis back to her. Kaoru reached out and caught them easily and sheathed her kodachis. If worse comes to worst, she could use her katana instead.

"You could've just threaten me, you know." grumbled the guy, scratching his head. He reminded Kaoru of a rooster because of his brown spiky hair that seemed to defy gravity. "Don't need to get so bloodthirsty and all."

Another young man, whom Kaoru presumed was Soujiro since the rooster-guy glared at him, stepped forward. 

"Sano, you should've known that the girl is important to the Demon Child." said Soujiro. He smiled. "She just killed three werewolves to save her."

Kaoru growled. There it was again. Demon Child. Ugh! She hated that title!

Kaoru held her breath and slowly counted to ten. It wouldn't do her any good to loose her temper right now. 

"My name's Kamiya Kaoru. Use it." she said, soft and clam.

"Then you should use ours. Name's Seta Soujiro," said Soujiro, smiling. Kaoru almost shuddered. What a weird smile. 

"Sagara Sanosuke," introduced Rooster-guy, flipping his hair back.

The last young man moved forward to join them. He had jet-black hair and icy blue eyes. 

"Shinomori Aoshi," he said plainly.

"Himura Battousai," curt Battousai.

Kaoru glanced at the latter. She hadn't really paid much attention to how he looked like before now but that's because he wanted to acquaint his katana and her throat. If she was the swoony girly-girly type, she would probably salivate at the sight of him and gushed about how his long blood-red hair framed his face and bring out his amber eyes. About the rippling muscles she knew existed currently hidden inside his clothes. About how the cross-shaped scar in his cheek only made him look more dangerous and desirable. About the way he held up his sword and fight that would leave any hormonal girl breathless. But she wasn't that type of girl so that's that.

Kaoru smirked. "So the famous Battousai, Okashira, Zanza and Tekken were searching for me? I'm so touched." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

A small sob was heard from behind and everyone turned to glance at Tsubame. 

Kaoru frowned. She had almost forgotten about Tsubame's injury. Ignoring the men, Kaoru rushed to Tsubame and knelt down beside the young girl.

"Tell me if it hurts okay?" she said softly as she gently took hold of Tsubame's ankle and began to examine it. 

All the while, the group of men stood behind the girls. They were not interested in attending to a human, especially one who's weak. Instead, they took this time to view the demon child's full appearance. 

The Demon Child, or Kamiya Kaoru as she had called herself, isn't what they had imagined. They expected the child to be a male since sons are usually born from both vampire and werewolf clans. Hence, that's why some human females are usually turned into werewolves or vampires. A natural-born female is rare in each of the two clans.

Kaoru knelt down beside the human girl named Tsubame on one knee. The stilt on her kimono showed pale, furless, shapely legs. Her silver hair tied in a high ponytail gleamed dark blue where the moonlight illuminated it. A few loose strands framed her pale delicate face and heightened the brightness of her sapphire-silver eyes. Her dark blue wolf ears twitched when a chilling breeze passed by. 

"Damn, she's fine." muttered Sano, staring at Kaoru's long slender legs. "If I wasn't so hung up on Kitsune, I'd go for her."

Battousai agreed wholeheartedly with Sano. Although he wasn't interested in females, he did appreciate beauty when he sees it.

Fortunately for Sano, Kaoru was too caught up with tending to Tsubame to hear him or else she would've decked him to the next century.

Tsubame gave a soft cry of pain when Kaoru had touched a sensitive spot in her ankle. Kaoru bit her lip, careful not to draw blood lest the other vampires would become aroused and hunger for blood. The girl's ankle suffered no broken bones but it was sprained nonetheless. 

The chilled wind picked up and Kaoru noticed Tsubame shivering from the cold. The woman unfurled her long dark blue tail and wrapped it around Tsubame's shoulders down to her waist, making sure to leave enough space for the girl to move comfortably.

"Arigatou Kamiya-sama." said Tsubame, her voice barely above a whisper. She snuggled closer to Kaoru's warm tail.

Kaoru fought down a smile. At least the girl didn't call her 'Demon Child' she loathe that name!

"Call me Kaoru, Tsubame." replied Kaoru. Setting the girl foot down gently she added. "Good news is that there are no broken bones, your ankle just sprained."

Kaoru unfurled her tail from Tsubame and turned around so that she's now kneeling behind Tsubame and, being careful not to pierce the girl's skin with her sharp claws, stood to lift the girl up piggyback-style.

"I'm taking her to a doctor friend of mine." she said as she passed the male vampires. "Afterwards, we can talk."

Soujiro reached out to grab her arm and Kaoru turned to look at him. 

"Does your friend know that you're a demon?" asked Soujiro with interest.

Kaoru suddenly had a horrified look on her face. She had forgotten that she was still in her real form. Ooh! She could kick herself for being so forgetful tonight of all nights.

"No," she answered Soujiro before she faced forward and closed her eyes. A silver and dark blue ki surrounded her entire form. She opened her eyes as the ki vanished and nearly toppled from Tsubame's weight. She was still as strong in her human form but changing back and forth is exhausting.

The guys seemed to notice this and Sano helped and carried Tsubame instead. Kaoru protested but Sano replied.

"You're exhausted Jou-chan. I'll carry her. I won't harm her."

Kaoru wasn't in the mood to argue since she was tired and agreed. She even let the 'Jou-chan' part slide for now. Instead she led them to the path towards Dr. Gensai's house. Obviously, she had also forgotten that she was wearing nothing but a simple yukata since she changed back to her disguise. So it came as a surprise when she felt cold, rough hands on her shoulders and her vision turned a pale gold.

Looking down, Kaoru took note that she was now wearing a blue kimono with violet sakuras in it. She glanced up to see that it was Battousai who had graciously 'bestowed' upon her the kimono.

Battousai just shrugged. "It's not proper for a female to wander in the streets at night wearing only her yukata." He said coldly before falling in step not too far from her.

Inside, Battousai was fuming. Why did he care if she wore only a yukata? She could go naked for all he cares. But that's exactly his problem. He cared for her, one way or another. He stole a glance at Kaoru who seemed deep in thought. Her beauty amazed him, even in her human form she was a sight to behold. Her hair as dark as a raven's coat and her bright sapphire blue eyes that reminded him of the stars twinkling at night. Battousai muttered out a curse. He was already spewing sentimental stuff. Next thing you know, he'll be saying 'Oro' all the time and do the laundry. (AN: *fox ears appeared from her head* Hohoho ^.^) 

'Damn females.' He thought furiously. 'Damn them all.'

As soon as they had arrived to Dr. Gensai's house, Kaoru rang the bell found outside the gate. After a couple of times ringing the bell, Kaoru began to worry. Dr. Gensai's wasn't this much of a sleeper. He would've heard the bell by now.

"Something's wrong." pointed out Aoshi, his icy blue eyes narrowed.

"We should jump and enter the house quietly." said Soujiro. Turning to Kaoru, he added. "Ladies' first."

Kaoru rolled her eyes but jumped over the gate anyway. She landed to the other side with ease, careful not to make a sound. She was soon followed by Sano, then Soujiro, Aoshi and lastly, Battousai.

Tsubame had fallen asleep on the way and had snuggled closer to Sano when she felt him landed on Dr. Gensai's property. Sano couldn't help but blush at the closeness and both Kaoru and Soujiro fought down the urge to snicker. Aoshi and Battousai, on the other hand, were too busy looking around to notice.

"Well everything seems to be alright." muttered Sano as he took looked around.

Kaoru glanced around suspiciously. Sano was right, everything seems to be in order but it was a little too quiet. She couldn't hear the crickets chirping. Kaoru sniffed the air and let out a growl as she had found the scent.

"Werewolves," she muttered out. Her sapphire eyes turned darker in anger then in fear. What if they had done something to Dr. Gensai and the girls?

Without a second thought, Kaoru dashed inside the house, forgetting about the plan about being quiet. She sniffed the air, trying to pick up any other scent when she came across the bedroom and froze. She smelled blood. Human blood. 

Praying to Kami that she's wrong, Kaoru grabbed the knob and tired to open it. To her horror, the door was jammed. A surge of adrenaline flow through her veins and, with astounding strength, kicked the door opened. 

She barely managed to swallow a horrifying scream as she took in the gruesome sight before her. Blood was sprayed everywhere, on the walls, on the sheets, the floors. The body of Dr. Gensai lay in the center of the room. His flesh was horridly torn apart and his face was unrecognizable. His stomach had been exposed and the guts along with it. His two granddaughters, Suzume and Ayame, were in no better shape.

Kaoru placed her hand in her mouth and tried hard not to vomit. The stench was too much. She felt sick. Her whole body shook hard as she tried to control the rush of tears flowing down her sapphire eyes and into the bloody floor. 

A croaked voice moaned from somewhere in the room's shadows. Kaoru's eyes widened as Misao came into view. The other girl was bloody from head to foot. Her usual luster black hair was caked with dry blood and her cherry lips were a pale blue. 

Misao limped slowly towards Kaoru, her left hand clutching her injured right arm.

"Kaoru…" Misao managed to croak out, her bloody hand reached to touch the raven-haired woman. Her faded green eyes full of tears, mixing with the blood on her face.

"Misao!" Kaoru stood up and reached out to grab the other girl. Both of them couldn't find the strength to remain standing and sank to the floor, holding each other tightly.

"It's was so horrible Kaoru," muttered Misao through tears. She buried her head in Kaoru's neck and sobbed. "I couldn't save them, Kaoru. I tried, I really did but there were too many of them."

Kaoru clutched the back of Misao's head and pulled her closer gently. "Iie, Misao. It's not your fault." She whispered to the other girl, tears streaming down her face.

"They let me live to tell you this…" continued Misao, her shoulder shook. "They want you Kaoru and…nothing would stand in their way."

"Who Misao? Who?" asked Kaoru. Who could be so heartless as to kill innocent children and a helpless elder? 

"They were Shishio's men," muttered Misao, still sobbing greatly.

A horrible scream erupted from behind them and both girls turned to see Sano covering Tsubame's, who was the one who screamed, eyes. Sano and Soujiro were the only two males who had horrid looks in their faces. Aoshi was gripping his kodachi's so tightly that his knuckles turned white and Battousai's gold-amber eyes radiated an immeasurable anger and fury.

"Shishio." growled the four vampires angrily while Tsubame cried.

"When?" asked a cold voice unexpectedly.

All turned to face Kaoru who had stood up. Her sapphire eyes blazed with a silver fire for vengeance in them.

"When will we leave?" Kaoru asked again. 

She would come with them. She would find whoever did this to them and avenge their deaths. She would be willing to kill not for the sake of survival, but for the hunt. She would find Dr. Gensai, Ayame, Suzume's killers and Misao's torturers and hunt them down to the very ends of the earth. Her eyes turned completely silver.

'For I am the Demon Child.'

~ To be continued ~

Sapphire: *reads last part* perhaps I wrote the last part a little too gruesome and violent…oh well…I did say that the ratings would go up. But…I dunno…do you guys think I should redo this chapter? I'm not too comfortable with the ending… *scratches her head*

**Replies:**

FHB – Underworld huh? Well to tell you the truth I never watched the movie. I wasn't allowed since I'm still under 18. *grumbles about the injustice of it all* Also I agree with you that Battousai is definitely much hotter than Rurouni but I like his cross-shaped scar better. Makes him look sexier. Hohoho ^.^

Raine84 - to answer your question; in my story, vampires are like humans. They can feel emotions and can still bleed. The only thing different is that they're immortals unless stabbed in the heart and that they drink blood to survive. Hence, technically, they're still alive so they still can reproduce. ^-^

CoZen – a lemon huh? Well I can't promise you but I'll try. ^.^


	3. Going to Kyoto

AN: Thank you everyone for the praiseful reviews! Here's the next chapter of 'The Demon Child'

Warning: Some crude language.

**The Demon Child**

**_Chapter two: Going to _****_Kyoto_****__**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kaoru bent down on one knee and gently placed a bouquet of white roses on the tombstone. 

Three graves were placed beside each other to signify their closeness when alive. A large wide tombstone marked the site.

Misao, with difficulty, got down besides Kaoru. The emerald-eyed girl placed a vase of fresh lilies besides Kaoru's before she clasped her hands together and prayed.

Kaoru glanced at her friend with worry. Misao would deny it of course, but Kaoru knew that the girl's body still sore from the bruises and cuts she had received. Kaoru noted Misao's injured arm, bandaged and held up by a sling, shook uneasily due to the discomfort.

Kaoru shifted her gaze to read the tombstone.

_Here lies the remains of:_

_Dr. Shinto Gensai; 68 years old_

_Ayame__ Gensai; 10 years old_

_Suzumi__ Gensai; 5 years old_

The writing was simple and informal. Kaoru let out a mournful sigh. There wasn't enough money to pay for a more decent funeral. They barely could afford the burial and Kaoru wouldn't hear of it when Tenken suggested that he and his comrades will pay for the expenses.

Kaoru ears perked up when she heard a quiet sob. The now raven-haired demon turned her gaze at Misao. The girl had her eyes closed yet the demon saw a single tear trailing down Misao's cheek.

Kaoru stared at Misao crying with outmost envy before she turned to stare at the mass grave. The demon closed her eyes to prevent anyone from seeing the storming silver that threaten to mix with sapphire.

She was jealous of Misao. While it was natural for the other girl to cry, Kaoru couldn't do it. She could cry yes but only when she felt the outmost pain and sadness to a point where she couldn't control her self-being anymore. Being a demon, if she cried, Kaoru would lose all her sanity and become a raging bloodthirsty…well…demon that will attack anyone she sees. No matter who or what.

She remembered the last time that she'd cried. She was just five yet she punched and kicked into unconciousness the young human boy who'd been so mean to her. If not for her adoptive father who bonked her on the head with a bokken so hard it made her faint, Kaoru would've succeeded in killing the boy entirely.

'That's what I have to keep my emotions at check," thought Kaoru. 'Though I can express other emotions, I can't and will not cry for everyone's sake.'

Kaoru opened her eyes, now a shimmering sapphire, to gaze at the rising sun. Her mother, being born a full human, enable Kaoru to gaze at the sun without feeling pain. It also helped that her father was a vampire of high ranking.

Higher standing werewolves and vampire both can walk in sunshine but it would be painful for them to gaze at the sun so they normally avoid the daylight. Lesser ones, however, avoid coming out during the day entirely.

Kaoru felt rage filling her every being as she thought of the one who ordered the people, whom she thought of as family, deaths. She growled menacingly.

I'll get you for this Shishio Makoto. I swear on their graves I will and I won't fail.

A hand tapped Kaoru on her shoulder. The demon turned around to see that it was Aoshi. The vampire had his eyes closed.

"Time's up." muttered the black-haired man.

Kaoru would've nodded her head but she wasn't sure if Aoshi could see it through his inner eye.

"Alright," she grumbled instead.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Kaoru opened her dojo's gate and was welcomed at the site of Sano entertaining Tsubame.

"It's all in the luck kid," Sano was saying as she rattled something in his fist. "You just throw the dice and hope that you get it. It also helps if you're skilled at this kind of thing."

Tsubame nodded her head attentively. Her brown eyes widen in child-like interest.

Kaoru lifted an eyebrow as she gazed at the two. Her voice was surprisingly clam and sweet when she said.

"Excuse me Sano." She started. "But isn't Tsubame too young to learn how to gamble?"

 Obviously Sano didn't notice the disapproval in Kaoru's tone and shrugged.

"It's not too early to learn how to gamble Jou-chan," he answered amusingly.

Misao stared at Kaoru. She was afraid that the other girl would blow her top and punch the rooster-head so you could imagine her surprise when Kaoru smiled sweetly instead. A little too sweetly.

"Is that so?" said Kaoru, her voice sickening sweet. "Could you show me how then?"

Warning! Warning! 

Misao suddenly felt pity for Zanza. If possible, Kaoru was even more deadly when she used her wits and not her fists instead. The demon would act calm and nice at first then, when you least expect it, KABOOM!

"Sure why not Jou-chan." replied the oblivious Sano.

Tsubame scooted over to give Kaoru some space. She gave the older girl a shy smile.

Kaoru returned the gesture with a sincere smile and sat down. She rolled up her kimono's sleeve.

"Let's get started then."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Thirty minutes later, Kaoru grinned wolfishly as she slid the chips she won towards her. Tsubame had long ago abandoned the game and contented herself instead by watching. 

Judging by the towering pile of chips beside Kaoru, it doesn't take a genius to know who was winning.

Sano let out a groan as he watched Kaoru's ever growing pile of chips.

"Man Jou-chan." He muttered. "If this is a real gamble, I would've been flat broke by now."

"Who said it isn't rooster-head?" replied Kaoru, calmly. Her fangs sprouted as she smirked. "As far as I heard, you didn't say that this isn't a real gamble."

"WHAT?!"

"So I'm just going to milk you out of your worth." continued Kaoru, ignoring Sano's outburst.

Tsubame and Misao, who sat besides the younger girl, giggled as Sano's jaw dropped and his eyes widen at the horror.

'Too bad Aoshi-sama isn't here to see this," thought Misao. The ice blue eyed vampire had gone to discuss matters with Battousai and Soujiro.

Although they haven't known each other since a few days ago, Misao idolized the vampire called Okashira. She hasn't seen him fought yet but she certainly has heard of him. From what Misao learned from the gossiping men and women at the Akebedo, Okashira was the leader of the Oniwabanshuu; an underground group of ninjas and shadow fighters with several connections in the underground network. To be the high leader of such a powerful group made Misao, a ninja herself, looked up to Shinomori Aoshi.

Misao looked away to prevent anyone from seeing the blush that crept along her cheeks. It wasn't also that bad that Aoshi happens to be a very handsome man…err vampire. That tall lean body that outlined his clothes; those icy blue eyes framed by his black locks; the way his cloak swirled around his marvelous body and that grim line his mouth usually makes. And the dark aura that surrounds him only made Aoshi more attractive.

Ah yes. Shinomori Aoshi was definitely the type of vampire any female of any species would die for. If Misao was the swooning type of female, she'd swoon and not care where she landed. But…hopefully, she thought with a smirk, she would fall in Aoshi's arms.

Misao grinned playfully as naughty thoughts appeared in her mind. 

'Down girl down.' She thought amusingly then mock-frowned.

'I've been hanging around too much with Kaoru.'

Misao thoughts drifted reluctantly to the night Dr. Gensai and the girls were killed. Her lips drew in a grim line. She barely mentioned the topic the past few days. Misao knew that it would bring pain to herself and Kaoru. 

However, Misao felt guilty. Guilty that she couldn't even think of the three people she considered to be her family without flinching and wishing that she would just forget. Guilty that she couldn't even save them; that she just watched Shishio's wolves beat and slaughtered Dr. Gensai, Ayame and Suzumi…that…

"Whohoo! Go Kao-nee! Go!"

Tsubame's yell shook Misao out of her dark musing. The dark-haired woman gave a small smile, grateful at Tsubame.

Misao notice that Kaoru, by now, had won all of Sano's chips. The raven-haired demon gave a smug smirk.

"I expect the cash as soon as we arrive at Kyoto." said Kaoru plainly.

Sano groaned. "Come'on Jou-chan…Cut me some slack will you?"

Kaoru simply rolled her eyes in response.

"It's your own fault Rooster-guy."

The three females watched with amusement as Sano's face turned a pretty shade of red.

"You just love making fun of me, don't you?"

"Of course." replied Kaoru smoothly.

The two continued to bicker at each other, trading one comment with another.

Five minutes later, the three remaining vampires returned to be greeted at the site of Sano being flown across the yard and plastered on one of the dojo's walls.

Soujiro snickered while both Battousai and Aoshi merely raised their eyebrow at the scene. All shifted their eyes to stare at Kaoru who had stood up, one of her kimono's sleeves rolled up.

Kaoru glanced at the rest. Her face turned a slight pink when she found them staring at her.

"What?" she muttered impatiently, tapping her foot. "He was getting on my nerves."

*~*~*~*~*~*

The train's whistle screeched, signaling the passengers to readied themselves for the departure.

"Last chance Tsubame," warned Kaoru as they all heaved their luggage inside the baggage compartment. "Are you sure you're coming with us?"

"I'm sure Kao-nee." replied Tsubame, her brown eyes sparkling with excitement. "Besides, Tae wanted me to give this message to her cousin in Kyoto."

The brown-haired girl took out a sealed letter from the inside of her kimono and waved it around.

Kaoru smiled and helped Tsubame go up the train. The male vampires had already gone in to find a spare room.

Misao was about to follow when Kaoru reached a hand out to stop her. The other girl raised an eyebrow in surprise but let Kaoru drag her to a secluded spot away from the other boarding passengers.

"Misao." started Kaoru. "I know how you feel about their deaths."

Misao's eyes widen yet she couldn't help but be amused at Kaoru.

'Trust Kaoru to be a blunt person.'

"But it's not your fault." Kaoru continued. "You did the best you could."

"And it wasn't enough Kaoru!" replied Misao, practically screaming. All of the pains and suffering she went through that night had finally surfaced. 

"I couldn't save them damnit! I couldn't even protect them! I just stood by and watched them die!"

Misao kept on sputtering about her painful thoughts and feelings. Kaoru kept her cool fortunately and slapped the other girl hard on the cheek.

Misao went into shocked silent. She held a hand to touch her red cheek and winced. It stung. Kaoru sure knew how to throw a slap. 

"How do you think I feel Misao?" said Kaoru, her voice eerily calm though her sapphire eyes had a hint of silver in them. "At least you were there to protect them. I wasn't!"

"You tired your best to save them. I didn't! I felt the danger that night but I just shrugged it off. Thinking that what I sensed was just Tsubame and her would-be attackers. I was stupid to not heed my instincts."

"Yet…" Kaoru's voice trailed off. The demon sighed. "We cannot undo what is already done. No matter how much it hurts us, we have to move on for their sakes."

"I cannot do that Kaoru," replied Misao. She gripped her fists tightly. "I can't just move on. I want revenge Kaoru. I want to kill the bastards who Shishio sent."

"I didn't ask you to forget about their killers and pretend that they died of natural causes Misao." answered Kaoru. "But I do want you to focus and think. Not to just blindly go to Shishio's land in a fit of reckless rage. Shishio's strong Misao, you could get killed before you have the chance to aim your kunais."

"Then what should I do Kaoru?" asked Misao, her emerald eyes threaten to shed tears. 

"Be strong Misao." replied Kaoru. "Both in mind and body."

"But most importantly," she continued. "We have to wait and realize the whole situation first."

"I want to know what Shishio wants with me."

Both women fell silent, deep in thought. Soujiro's voice, however, broke them out of their reverie.

"Kaoru-san, Misao-san." shouted the male vampire from a window. "Get inside. The train's about to leave."

Kaoru and Misao eyes widen and both sprang off towards the train's boarding line, not wanting to miss their ride.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The train had barely begun to move when Sano held a panicked look in his face.

"Holy Shit!" cried out Sano, edging as far as possible from his seat near the window. "The train's moving!"

Soujiro, who unfortunately had the seat besides the now-pale Sano, pushed the spiky-haired vampire who almost smothered the shorter vampire with his larger body away.

"Get off of me Baka Tori-atama." Soujiro growled menacingly. His grayish eyes flashed red for a second before he smiled his usual innocent smile. "Of course the train's moving. That's what it's supposed to do for us to get to Kyoto."

Kaoru and Misao smirked at Soujiro's reply. Tsubame just gave an innocent smile. Even Battousai and Aoshi gave a small smirk at Sano's demise.

"I absolutely hate trains," muttered Sano under his breath.

"You can have my seat Sano-san." said Tsubame sweetly.

Sano threw a grateful look at Tsubame and gladly exchanged seats with the young human.

Unfortunately of him though, taking Tsubame's seat would mean that Sano would have to seat across from Kaoru.

"Hey ya Jou-chan," greeted Sano merrily now that he was far from the window. "Are you really going to take my money?"

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Goodness Rooster-guy, you made it seemed as if I'm going to steal your money. I won it fair and square Sano so don't give me the lip."

Soujiro, Aoshi and Battousai turned to gaze at Kaoru. Soujiro, the only one from the three to show emotions, had a surprised look on his face.

"You won it?" asked Soujiro. "How?"

"Sano gambled against me and lost." replied Kaoru calmly. "So now he owes me money."

"How much?" asked Battousai, clearly interested.

Everyone else leaned in to listen. Sano paled thinking about the amount that he would have to pay.

"Let's see…" Kaoru mentally counted the amount of money she earned. "About 100,000 yen approximately."

Sano's eyed threaten to bug out of their sockets. The way his mouth gape open then closed reminded Kaoru of a bubbling fish.

"What?!"

"You heard me Rooster-guy." said Kaoru stubbornly. "You owe me 100,000 yen."

"Don't call me Rooster-guy!" growled Sano in frustration. Just great! Now I really am going to be flat broke! Kitsune will kill me!

Kaoru, Aoshi and Battousai snickered. Soujiro, Misao and Tsubame, however, were trying unsuccessfully to hold their laughter so much that their shoulders shook and they had to cover their mouth with their hand.

Sano grumbled and lean against his chair with arms crossed and a sour look on his face.

Soujiro, Misao and Tsubame couldn't take it anymore and laughed freely to their heart's desire.

*~*~*~*~*

Kaoru felt someone shaking her shoulder roughly. The demon grumbled and waved her hand, trying to get the person to release his grip on her.

However, the person was relentless and Kaoru soon opened her eyes to gaze into amber orbs. It was Battousai.

Kaoru realized the closeness of their bodies and blush a pink hue.

"We're here." said Battousai, his voice cold as ever.

Kaoru turned her head slightly and to find that everyone else had gone. It was just the two of them.

"Hai, hai." muttered Kaoru in response before she scrambled to get up and away from Battousai strangely comforting arms.

In her haste, Kaoru forgot about the laws of physics in balance and fell down her seat, taking the crimson-haired vampire with her.

"Err…well this is new…" muttered Kaoru, laughing softly to relieve the tension that heightened between them. She gazed up at Battousai with a cheerful look in her eyes.

Battousai, however, met her gaze with emotionless amber eyes. Suddenly, a sly smirk replaced the grim frown on his face and Kaoru felt a delightful shiver run down her spine when the smirk caused Battousai's fangs to show.

"Indeed it is." He replied huskily. His voice hoarse and almost tantalizing.

Battousai leaned closer, his nose touched Kaoru's. A clawed-hand reached out to touch Kaoru's cheek. To the demon's surprise, the touch was gentle and feather-like.  

Kaoru shuddered when Battousai started to caress her cheek with his thumb. Her sapphire eyes turned a shimmering silver when Battousai leaned closer, afraid yet excited that he would kiss her.

Instead, Battousai stopped and got off from her entirely. Kaoru didn't know whether to felt relieved or disappointed.

"The others are waiting outside." grumbled Battousai as he turned his back to Kaoru.

Without waiting for a reply, the vampire walked away. Inside he was cursing at himself.

'What the f*** made me do that? I almost kissed her damnit! Damn her! I haven't felt these emotions in centuries and now my hormones have come back to haunt me! Shit!'

'Yet you couldn't deny the attraction that you felt when you first saw her. You know that she's different from the rest, regardless that she's a demon child.' said a sly voice in his head.

'Be quiet you!' growled Battousai before he smacked himself in the forehead. 'Great. Now I'm talking to myself. Real swell.'

'Admit it that you like her and maybe I'll drop it.' replied the voice on his head.

'Shut up you pansy.' 

'Oro! Sessha is not a pansy, de gozaru.'

'Oro? Sessha? You've got to be kidding me. You really are a pansy.'

Kaoru too was lost in her own thoughts.

'I should be mad. Afterall, he tired to kiss me! Well…he didn't actually tired to kiss me but that's not the point! He's too close.'

Kaoru let out a sigh as she followed Battousai.

'Why do I feel this way?' she thought. 'Why does my heart leapt whenever he's near?'

Kaoru raised her hands up in the arms furiously. 

'Mou! I must've lacked sleep from thinking too much. I'm starting to hallucinate and imagine.'

Kaoru stopped in her tracks. Yes that's it. She just needed sleep and everything will be okay again. No more weird feelings about Battousai.

"You coming?" said Battousai, looking over his shoulder to glare at Kaoru.

Speak of the devil. Kaoru smirked.

"I'm coming!" she called out. "Keep your hakama on!"

~To be continued~

Sapphire: Sorry minna if you think this chapter's too long. I just kept on writing and adding until I couldn't think anymore. Hohoho! ^.^ I really hope that you guys liked this chapter.

Yay! Battousai and Kaoru had their first (almost) intimate moment. I know that it's too soon and I agree but they still haven't fallen in love yet. But they do feel the attraction. 

Also, Misao seemed to like Aoshi…Hmm…think they'll end up in this fic? Only time will tell…

Hohoho! The Rurouni had a cameo. I didn't thought of mentioning him but my hands seemed to have a mind of their own and typed the exchange. Also, I'm not too familiar with the Rurouni's speech pattern so I hope I got it right.

Lastly, the inner eye is an ability commonly found in vampires. The inner eye enables the vampires to use their ki to heighten the senses and to search for the ki of others. Normally, the inner eye is used to be able to know where one is going. This is handy to vampires who usually walk during day time.

Well that's all of now. Tune in next time! Sayanora.

**Replies:**

Midnight Dragon Farlia – umm, no. I haven't read 'The Silver Kiss'. Thanks by the way ^.^****

Alex – I'm glad that you love this fic. I'm so happy. ^-^

Unknown beedee – yes, Battousai is a sexy *bleep* ne? But I like Aoshi more…*drools*

Raine84 – Of course, I love teasing you guys. Makes it all the more fun. ^.~ I hope you find this chapter long enough though…to tell you the truth, the deaths of Dr. Gensai and the girls just went in my mind when I was trying to find a reason for Kaoru to go along with the guys to Kyoto. So…that's why. Marriage? Woah! Gomen but that's a little to fast forward for me. One step at a time I always say. ^-^

Xia xue – really? Maybe I'll rent the movie and watch it sometime. Is this a A/M fic you ask? Well you'll just have to wait to find out. Hohoho! ^.^

Ayah – I'm really sorry that there's no kissing scene as of yet. Gomen!

Brittanie Love – I emailed you last week but you didn't reply so I'm really sorry if I hadn't made you proof-read this chapter. My email's been acting up strangely and most of my emails got lost or disappear entirely. Fortunately, I'm still able to receive emails though…thank goodness. Maybe my computer's infected with a virus. I'll have it check out when I have the time.


	4. Meeting Hiko

Sapphire: Sugoi! I just saw one of my most fave RK episodes...the fireflies episode! (Which I'm sure all K/K fans are familiar with)...sigh. And what Kenshin said to Kaoru that night....I got super kilig (happy/excited)!

_"....But that doesn't mean that I don't love you." -- Kenshin_

Kawaii!! (jumps up and down crazily)...Okay, I'm clam now...ahem.

Anyway, I would like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. It meant a lot to me...and it also helped me get my posterior off the bed and type this chapter into my computer.

I would also like to thank Brittanie Love for being my beta-reader. Thanks girl!

Warning: Some crude language

Disclaimer: Do I own RK? (checks her wallet to find it empty)...Nope.

**The Demon Child**

_Chapter three: Meeting Hiko_

"What took you guys so long?" asked Misao as Battousai got down from the train with Kaoru following suit.

Both vampire and demon ignored the young woman and Kaoru leaned over the baggage compartment to get her luggage while Battousai stood calmly as far from Kaoru as possible but keeping the demon in his line of site. Neither had said a word.

Sano crept up behind Battousai and glanced at where his comrade's eyes gazed at…Jou-chan.

The spiky-haired vampire gave a fanged grin and slung his arm over Battousai's shoulders.

"You guys sure took an awfully long time ne?" It was more of a statement then a question.

Sano felt the red-head tensing slightly and his fanged grin grew wider.

"So…" he started. "What did you guys do exactly?"

Before Battousai could reply, a particularly large piece of luggage was thrown right at Sano's face. Due to the pull of gravity, the luggage slipped down and left a large red imprint in its place.

"We did nothing, Rooster-guy." Kaoru said in a clear voice as she bent down to pick up the luggage she'd thrown.

The still raven-haired demon lifted her kimono and stepped over the prone body of a certain spiky-haired rooster vampire, careful not to 'accidentally' step on any of his vital parts.

Kaoru wasn't that mean…yet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru gripped her kimono tightly as the group waited by the train station. Her sapphire eyes glanced warily at the humans passing by.

She let out a low growl. Those same humans kept staring at them, more so at Misao and Tsubame and herself. Don't they have anything better to do?

"It's so hot!" Sano groaned underneath his hood.

The afternoon heat was unbearable and the thickness of their cloaks weren't helping. Not in the mood to put up with the humans screeching in fear and the so-called demon exterminators; the vampires opted to wear their cloaks with the hood up to shield their sensitive eyes. Kaoru, on the other hand, refused to wear the material since her eyes didn't hurt.

The wailing vampire clutched the collar of his cloak and pulled on it in an effort to cool off. "Why do we have to wear these, anyway? Let's just ditch them and to hell with what might happen."

Soujiro gave his usual smile. "As much as I like to scare the wits out of the humans here, keep it mind that Hiko wants us to stay a low profile. We don't want Shishio to know that we were searching for the Demon Child also."

Kaoru flinched slightly at the mention of her 'title' and tossed a glare at the smiling vampire.

"Don't call me that," she hissed. "Kaoru's my name, not Demon Child."

Soujiro held his hands up in defense. "Yare, yare." He said. "I meant no harm, my apologies."

Kaoru simply rolled her eyes and made no comment. Instead, the raven-haired demon crossed her arms and closed her eyes in deep thought.

She had so many questions to ask: Like, why is Shishio after her? What does he want with her? What good would it be to him when his men killed Dr. Gensai and the girls?

Kaoru grimaced. Perhaps he knew her secret? She shook her head mentally. No that couldn't be it, she made sure to keep her non-crying vow a secret. Even Misao didn't know the inner beast raging inside her, waiting to come out. The only people who knew died years ago...her adoptive parents; the Kamiyas.

Kaoru sighed and leaned unconsciously against the post. In her mind, she tired to envision her beloved adoptive parents. The Kamiyas had always treated her like she was their own…and like she's a human, not a demon.

The demon smiled as memories of her childhood surfaced: Her father, Toshiro Kamiya, teaching her the ways of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu which he himself invented. Her mother, Miyuki Kamiya, patiently educating Kaoru in everything she knew; an ever present warm smile on her soft, beautiful face.

From them, Kaoru learnt how to bring out her powers to their true potential and control them with ease. She grew up mastering the arts of swordsmanship, martial combat and any other form of fighting to the point that she even experimented with new moves and techniques.

Kaoru also taught herself how to hide in the shadows and able to sneak up without anyone noticing her. She learnt how to control her ki by meditating everyday before and after her combat lessons. She had gotten so good in hiding her ki that more often than not, Kaoru would take her father by surprise and defeat him in a fight.

Her mother, being a born strategist and politician, taught Kaoru the many various strategies that the demon adapted to her own styles for battles and not just in the combat field, mind you.

'Perhaps that's where I got my sharp tongue and quick wit.' Kaoru thought with a smirk.

Miyuki Kamiya was also very gifted in the arts of culinary and herb-logy (medicine). From her, Kaoru learnt the different variety of plants and herbs and how to use them either as poisons or as antidotes.

All in all, Kaoru grew up to become a talented, graceful and level-headed young female with a warrior's passion and an unrivaled compassion…

Though she can get hot-headed and stubborn if she wanted to. Kaoru cringed mentally. And aside from making tea and her herbs, she couldn't cook shit. No matter how much she'd tired.

Kaoru wrinkled her nose when a past memory of her trying to make onigiri popped in her mind. 'Trying' was the emphasized word. She nearly succeeded in poisoning herself and Misao, who bravely volunteered back then to be her victim, er…guinea pig.

A series of yells and growls broke the demon out of her thoughts and Kaoru reluctantly opened her eyes, not bothering to hide the gleaming silver that had mixed with the sapphire depths, pissed at what had interrupted her reminiscing.

Her silver-sapphire eyes take in the scene before her. An arrogant-looking human male was currently having a heated verbal argument with Misao. They were both red in the face and Kaoru knew that if someone doesn't step in, it would only get worse.

The demon glanced around her; a crowd had formed around them. Some of them were even cheering for either the man or Misao. Sano had moved to stand behind Tsubame to protect her just in case anything would get ugly.

A shift in their stance told Kaoru that Battousai and Soujiro had their hand gripped in the hilt of their katanas. Aoshi stood the closest to Misao (a few inches behind her), a hand on his sword hilt and a grim frown on his face. All of the male vampires had a dark gleam in their eyes, though Aoshi's were darker and more menacing.

Swallowing a sigh, Kaoru stood upright and uncrossed her arms. If she didn't do something right now, things would surely get out of control and the guys' identities would be known…she was not in the mood for the screaming and chaos that would soon manifest afterwards.

The raven-haired demon moved and stepped in between the arrogant human male and furious Misao. She reached a hand up to silence them both.

"Enough." She said. Her voice was low yet commanding and firm.

"Sleeping Beauty's awake at last." sneered the human besides her.

Kaoru turned to glare at the same arrogant male who'd argued with her friend. She was already pissed and her patience right now wasn't that infinite.

"What's seems to be the problem?" She asked coldly.

"The pervert touched me!" exclaimed Misao, pointing an accusing finger at the man.

Kaoru nearly toppled to the ground in surprise with blinking eyes. What the? Of all the things she thought had happened… Kaoru would've sweat-dropped if she wasn't so shocked right now.

"I told you I did not!" hollered the man, clutching his fists. His face, by now, had turned a sea blue.

"Yes you did!" Misao retorted, her emerald eyes gleaming. "You bumped into me and pinched my butt!"

Kaoru smirked. So that's why Aoshi looked like he was going to murder someone in cold blood, namely the man arguing with Misao. The demon laughed mentally. Looks like Misao has an admirer. This would be so much fun.

Everyone jumped uneasily when a slow mischievous and insane grin suddenly began to spread across the demon's lips.

Kaoru noticed this and coughed softly to cover up the grin. After getting a hold of herself, Kaoru turned to face the man with a serious look on her face.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" she asked. Now that she had found out the situation, Kaoru wasn't that pissed anymore. Instead, she even found it amusing.

"I bumped into her yes. For that I apologize," the man admitted. "But I didn't pinch her butt."

"She's not my type anyway." He added.

At this, Misao fumed. Her face a darker shade of red on the verge to turned violet. Fortunately though, she kept her mouth shut. (Probably because Kaoru had stomped her foot on Misao's).

Kaoru raised an eyebrow and, for the first time, took the time to glance at the man up and down. He was young, probably just a few seasons older than her, and had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He wasn't that tall, perhaps a few inches taller than her. He was dressed in the usual gi and hakama.

He's cute, the demon concluded. But nothing compared to Battousai. Those amber eyes, that sexy hair and that well-toned body...wonder what he would be like as a lover?

Kaoru blushed at the thought and shook her head to wipe out similar thoughts. She needed more rest badly. Apparently, the nap on the train didn't help. (AN: cough...and what happened afterwards… Hohoho!)

As Kaoru was making her observation, the man grinned.

'Oh yeah,' he thought smugly. 'She's checking me out.'

The demon raised a delicate eyebrow when she saw the grin and the smug look on his face.

"What?" she asked as he continued to grin at her.

The man reached out a hand. "Himato Teisuki, pleased to meet you." He smiled.

Kaoru simply gave him a questioning stare.

Teisuki frowned. "Aren't you supposed to give me your name?" he asked.

Kaoru's eyebrow went higher. "Am I supposed too?" she counter-asked.

Frankly she was starting to get ticked off again. The demon looked around, trying to spot an approaching carriage and hoped that it's their ride. There wasn't.

To everyone's surprise, Kaoru the most, Teisuki boldly took the demon's hand and started to caress it with his thumbs.

Kaoru jerked her hand from his grip. The silver mixed in her sapphire eyes gleamed darker as Kaoru tired to hide her disgust. It was then she knew what his intentions were.

'Who the hell does he think he is? Arguing with my friend then having the nerve to flirt me!' She thought furiously. Kaoru felt a vein ticking somewhere in her temple.

Neither noticed the brightening of molten amber eyes with a hint of red in them and the sudden rising of violent ki. The other vampires however…

'Why is Himura angry?' thought Aoshi.

'What's wrong with Himura?' thought Soujiro.

'That human's as good as dead.' thought Sano, smirking slightly.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" growled Kaoru coldly. She couldn't swear since Tsubame was present along with a few human children.

The tone of the demon's voice was so icy that it sent shivers down most of the spectators' spines, including Misao, Tsubame and even Sano who would usually hear that kind of tone from either Battousai or Aoshi.

Teisuki, the brainless idiot he is, didn't notice Kaoru's obvious 'dislike' towards him and pointed out.

"You have a nice posterior, do you know that?"

Misao, Sano, Tsubame and Soujiro (the last two blushing a pale pink) smacked their hand to their foreheads and groaned.

'Boy, is he really going to get it.' They all thought.

Kaoru mouth gaped open but felt her ki going up to dangerous levels and snapped her mouth shut as she concentrated hard for control. Her fists twitched slightly. She wanted so much to see her fist connected with the male human's face. Maybe even kneeing him in his 'sensitive' spot.

The demon opened her mouth, an insult at the tip of her tongue when someone gripped her arm. Kaoru turned, still pissed, to find that it was Battousai. Her silver-sapphire eyes soften unconsciously as she gazed into his molten amber-red orbs. Battousai held her gaze for a moment before he focused his sight on Teisuki and let out a low growl deep in his throat.

Battousai's voice was emotionless and cold when he muttered.

"Leave her alone." He said. "She doesn't want to talk to the likes of you."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. Since when did he get so chivalrous at her?

A normal male of any specie would have cowered over the icy death glare Battousai gave him but Teisuki wasn't an ordinary human. He's a stupid one.

"Who're you to tell me?" Teisuki puffed his chest out proudly. (AN: a bit egomastic ain't he? Hohoho! .) "I'm Himato Teisuki, the owner of the most popular restaurant in Kyoto."

Battousai took his hood off and the bangs of his crimson hair framed his narrowed gleaming bloody red-amber eyes. Unsheathing his katana, he swung the blade and held the tip underneath the human's chin, just barely piercing the skin.

"And I'm Battousai." He said cold and simple.

The vampire smirked as Teisuki turned pale as well as the crowd. However, the screeching, both women and men, soon erupted and the group of vampires, demon, and humans covered their eyes to block out the shrill sound.

Kaoru, being a demon, had the most sensitive pair of ears of them all and thus covered the area of her head where her real ears were with her arms. She almost howled in pain and would have if Battousai, eyes a blazing fiery bloody red-amber, hadn't then yelled.

"Shut up!"

The crowd went silent. It was so eerily quiet that one can hear a pin being dropped.

Kaoru's arms fell limp to her sides as the demon stood upright. She sighed with barely contained relief.

Somewhere in the crowd, a deep nervous cough was heard. All turned and the crowd parted to reveal a black-haired and brown-eyed human wearing a coacher's uniform.

"Erm…" he started nervously as he felt all eyes staring at him; some intently, some in relief.

"Battousai-sama, the carriage has arrived." He finally spurted out.

"Finally," breathed a flustered Misao.

"It's about damn time." She commented.

The others except Battousai let out a sigh of relief, eager to get back to the mansion.

Battousai, however, didn't move a flinch. His eyes continued to glare into Teisuki's hazel ones. The grip on his katana tightened and the vampire held the blade's tip deeper into the brown-haired human's soft under-chin, drawing out a small trial of blood that flow down Teisuki's chin to his neck.

Kaoru placed a soft hand on the crimson-head vampire.

"Let go Battousai." She said softly, as if speaking to a child. "We should get going. The rest are waiting for us."

Battousai looked back to stare into Kaoru's sapphire eyes which by now had lost its silver gleam. His own amber eyes had softened and lost its bloody red tint. An unknown emotion crossed the amber depths but then turned back to their usual emotionless look so fast that Kaoru thought she'd just imagined it.

The vampire tossed one more death glare at Teisuki before he withdrew his katana and flicked the blade to get rid of the blood that had begun to trail down his sword's blade. Normally, he would've licked the blood off but he didn't want to taste this particular human's blood. If ever he would get the sweet chance to kill Teisuki, he would just slash him to death and leave him dying in a pool of his own blood.

Battousai sheathed his katana and turned his back on Teisuki.

"Stay away Himato if you don't want to die a slow, painful death." He said calmly before he walked away towards the carriage.

Kaoru rolled her eyes at Battousai's threat but inside, she was steaming mad. Who was he to act like her bodyguard or a jealous boyfriend (she lightly blushed at the word)? She could take care of herself. Damnit!

Kaoru huffed stubbornly but followed Battousai nonetheless.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride towards the mansion had been uneventful. After Kaoru and Misao gave the driver an earful for being late, they all had settled inside and went silent.

Kaoru sighed as she glanced outside the carriage's window, the past events playing across her mind.

Whoever said that life's a bitch was right.

Soon after, the mansion came into view. It was located at a remote place somewhere in Kyoto, hidden in the hills and forests that surrounds and serves as its' barriers.

Kaoru gazed at the mansion that became more noticeable the nearer they got. She had to admit that it was beautiful. The place was a mixture of Western and Japanese architecture. The mansion itself was made like that of a regular but much bigger Japanese house; wood, rice shoji and all. The front lawn though was obviously made under the Western influence and the tall gates were a pure golden color.

More likely, they would also have a dojo or a gym at least. Kaoru was excited to do her training so much that when the gates opened and the carriage went inside and stopped in the driveway, the demon hopped off the carriage as soon as the door opened and landed on the ground.

Kaoru stretched her body and craned her neck as she waited for the others to get off.

Misao and Tsubame squealed with delight as they took in the sight with wide eyes. Not that Kaoru could blame them, the place was beautiful.

Kaoru opted to take her luggage herself when the human driver – whom trough hers and Misao's scolding learnt that his name's Okino— made a move to get them instead, including Misao's and Tsubame's, and handed them over to a couple of more human servants (who had suddenly seemed to pop out of nowhere) who in turn, carried their luggage inside.

A large, brooding figure then stepped out into the driveway and Kaoru held back a gasp.

The figure was that of a male, rather an intimidating-looking male. He had brown hair that cascade down his broad shoulders and wore a pair of pants and a plain shirt over a long white cloak that brushed against his brown boots. The edges of his cloak's collar had a single red stripe and was starched upwards that it seemed to defy gravity. (AN: I'm not sure how Hiko really looks like so bear with me…)

The four male vampires bowed their heads politely (Okino had long gone to the stables by then).

"My Lord," they muttered at the same time.

The Vampire Lord smirked and approached Battousai. To the girls' surprise, the large man…er, vampire bonked the red-head on the head with a sake jar.

"Baka deshi," he muttered, glaring down at Battousai. "You took an awfully long time to get here."

Battousai glared back at the Vampire Lord. "We could've gotten here sooner but Okino was late."

"Excuses, excuses." The larger vampire grumbled before he took a swing of his sake.

The Vampire Lord's brown eyes noted the three females and raised a thick eyebrow..

"Who're they?" he asked.

"They're the Demon Child and her friends, Hiko-sama." answered Aoshi.

Hiko rolled his eyes. "I thought I told you men not to call me 'sama'. I'm not an old man."

Sano coughed lightly to disguise a chuckle, causing the older vampire to glare at him for a moment.

"So which one of them is her?" asked Hiko.

Kaoru stepped forward. "I am." She said confidently.

"My name's Kamiya Kaoru."

She pointed to Misao. "This is Makamichi Misao, a skilled ninja." Kaoru then pointed to Tsubame. "And this is Tsubame Sukinari (AN: I just made it up okay people?)."

"Hiko Seijiruo, Vampire Lord of Kyoto." introduced Hiko as he shook hands with Kaoru.

"Why don't you all come inside and I'll get the servants to show you to your rooms?"

Kaoru nodded her head and followed Hiko inside with the others trailing behind her.

As the girls were shown to their rooms, Hiko and the other vampires sat down in Hiko's private office.

"Where's Kitsune?" asked Sano as he and the rest took their seats. Since they arrived, he hadn't seen the fox doctor.

"She's attending to some of our men in Station 12." answered Hiko, taking another swig of his sake. "A lone group of werewolves tired to take them by surprise. Luckily, no one was killed."

Hiko set his sake jar down and turned his gaze to Battousai.

"Now, what is this matter I heard about you and the Demon Child?" he asked

Battousai nearly choked on his cup of tea the servant had given to him much to the amusement of his fellow vampires.

------------------------------------------------------- (AN: Ain't I a sucker? Hohoho!)

Carelessly throwing her tabi sandals to the floor, Kaoru flopped down on the queen-sized bed and scanned around her room.

Her room was magnificent. The walls were a vibrant blue and gold color and her furniture are the colors of blue, gold, black and silver. Her bed was draped in a blue and silver-lined blanket and the curtains hanging from the bed's top sides were a bluish-silver color tied up in black rope. Aside from her bed, Kaoru also found a writing table, a wooden cabinet and even a silver-black comforter was placed in one of the corners besides a small stack of books and a small lamp stand.

Kaoru hugged one of her black-colored pillows and sighed against the silky material. This definitely beats her futon hands-down.

The demon caught sight of the large window with blue-gold curtains to find that it was actually a large glass door leading to the balcony. Kaoru opted to check it out…but right now. She yawned softly. She felt like taking a nap.

Kaoru closed her eyes and was about to doze off when a knock came to her door. Shuffling a groan, Kaoru reluctantly got up.

Her bare feet touched the carpeted floor and smothered the sound of her footsteps as Kaoru approached the door.

Kaoru, who by now, had discarded her disguise, smoothen her silver-dark blue hair and checked herself before she opened the door.

It was Misao.

"Hey Kao-chan!" exclaimed Misao as the young woman skipped into Kaoru's room with Tsubame behind her.

The two glanced at Kaoru's room appreciatively.

"Your room's gorgeous, Kao-nee." Tsubame commented.

"Hai," said Misao. "It's even more eye-catching than mine. Not that mine's hideous, mind you. In fact, my room's beautiful."

Misao giggled. She nudged Kaoru lightly in the ribs. "But I guess that what you get when you're practically the guest of honor ne?" she said jokingly.

Kaoru simply rolled her eyes at Misao's babbling and was about to close the door when a servant came to inform them that there's a meeting and that the two humans are also welcomed to join.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi, Soujiro and Sano were sent outside to wait for the females while Hiko made Battousai stay behind.

Hiko sipped on his cup of sake since his jar was empty.

"You know baka deshi," he said, casting a glance at his pupil. "We cannot choose what our heart desires for."

Battousai raised an eyebrow. "Do we even have a heart?"

The older vampire whacked the red-head in the head with his empty sake jar. "Don't be an idiot." Hiko muttered.

He continued. "I, myself, am shocked that the Demon Child turned out to be a female since female children are rare in both opposing clans."

Battousai, who was nursing the growing bump in his head, narrowed his amber eyes. "What's your point?" he growled.

Hiko sighed. "From what you've told me about that Himato incident earlier, you seemed to be attached to the Demon Child and I for one…"

"She doesn't like to be called 'Demon Child'." Battousai interrupted.

Hiko raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"Kamiya Kaoru," continued the red-head vampire. "She doesn't like to be called by that title."

"I see…" said Hiko before he took another sip of sake. He smirked. "Who've thought?"

Battousai cast a questioning glance at his master.

"Who've thought that my baka deshi would finally get attracted to the opposite gender?" finished Hiko.

Battousai nearly fell off his cushion in surprise.

"I was beginning to worry that you might be gay." Hiko added, smirking.

This time, Battousai did fell off from his kneel-sit position.

'Oro!' came a voice inside his mind.

'I couldn't agree more.' Battousai thought wholeheartedly.

The shoji door suddenly opened and Soujiro peeked his head inside.

"They're here."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When everyone had taken their seat, Hiko glanced at Kaoru with a serious expression in his face.

"I supposed you would like to know the whole story?"

**_To be continued_**

Sapphire: Well how was it? I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know it's not my best but what do you expect from someone who wrote this during a seven-day vacation of doing nothing but going to the beaches in Negros and shopping like crazy? Unfortunately though, my skin tone still remained the same! What a bummer…

Sigh. School's just around the corner…don't you ever get the feeling that May seems like Sunday? (fellow Filipino students, I know you feel the same way too…) Sigh. I need my comfort food. (opens a pint of 'Dulce Gatas' [Milk Candy], scoops up a spoonful and pops it in her mouth) Yummy! Ang namit! [delicious]. This is one of the reasons why I just love being a Filipino...the food. Hohoho!

Note: For those who didn't know, Dulce Gatas is a Filipino delicacy. It is made up mostly of sugar and (commonly) carabao's (I think the English calls them 'water buffalo') milk. There are several types of Dulce Gatas but I like the crunchy ones. Yummy yum yum!

Anyway, looks like the attraction between B/K and S/M are growing, small though but still growing! And The Rurouni made a cameo again! Sheesh…I'm beginning to suspect a conspiracy against my own fingers, they just love to mention his 'Oro-ness.' I'll have to watch out or else I might write about the Rurouni instead of Battousai. Hohoho! .

Next chapter, Megumi will be properly introduced as well as a few others. We'll also finally get to know why Kaoru has become so popular amongst the clans nowadays.


	5. Explanations

I finally got to watch Underworld last week and it was so damn cool! I absolutely love Selene and Lucian! Even from the beginning of the movie, I like him though he was portrayed at that time as the true 'bad-guy'. Lucian was just so totally awesome. (Ok, now I'm starting to sound like a ditz…Hohoho!) Besides, Lucian wasn't truly evil, there was a reason for him to be that way...I guess you really can't tell sometimes who're the actual 'good-guys' and 'bad-guys' ne?

Thank you everyone for the fantastic reviews! So far, I haven't gotten a single flame yet… (peeks at her email messages one last time) Nope. None yet... Hopefully it'll stay that way… Hohoho!

Note: the barrier indicates the beginning and ending of the flashbacks.

Disclaimer: Do I own RK? (sees lawyers waiting to sue Wolf Sapphire and gluped) ...er I don't think so. I'm just borrowing them. (smiles innocently at the lawyers leaving the room)

The Demon Child

Chapter four: Explanations

----------------------------------------------

The heavy bag swung backwards at the impact of Kaoru's punch as the demon tuned all of her raging emotions on the poor innocent piece of foam and leather.

Tiny bit of debris could be seen flying in different directions as Kaoru continued to pummel the now-deformed punching bag.

Tossing her messy silvery-dark blue braided hair carelessly over her shoulder, Kaoru gave one last roundhouse kick at the abused punching bag before she stood upright to stilled it's momentum with a securely-bandaged un-clawed hand.

Kaoru wiped the sweat off her forehead as she panted, the adrenaline continuing to pump in her veins. She turned to look out at one of the windows to find that the sun had by now set, leaving only the cooling late evening air and the soft light of the moon. The stars also had seemed to disappear, their brightness covered by the dark cloud of the night.

Which means that she had been training at the dojo for a couple of hours, Kaoru thought as she crouched down. She started to untie the wrappings protecting her hands and wrists, flexing a hand as soon as the wrappings came loose.

Kaoru watched in silent fascination as her nails lengthened then curved into claws and she began to flex them slowly. Then the demon reached a hand up to touch the wolf ears set upon her head before trailing it down to brush against her tail.

The discussion earlier resurfaced from the depths of her mind and Kaoru let out a low, wistful sigh as she let the memories override her vision.

---------------------------------------------- (Earlier time)

"I supposed you would like to know the whole story?"

"Very much so." Kaoru answered while Misao and Tsubame nodded their heads in agreement.

Hiko paused momentarily, staring at his cup of sake. He seemed to be deep in thought as he drank the alcoholic liquid.

To the three females, it felt like almost an eternity had passed before the Vampire Lord settled his cup on the table and looked at them with serious eyes.

"Do you know the reason why I sent my best warriors to find you?" He asked, his gaze fixed at Kaoru.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Not really but I know that it has something to do with my bloodline."

Hiko nodded his head. "Well the reason is that Shishio Makoto too is looking for you."

Misao rolled her eyes irritably and gave a snort. "Yeah, we kind of figured that out when they murdered our family." She muttered coldly.

"Have some respect, Misao-san." Soujiro said suddenly, his eyes narrowed.

Then the serious look on his face vanished and his usual smile reappeared. "You should be grateful that you're invited to meet with Hiko-sama."

Emerald eyes turned to peer dangerously at Grayish ones.

"And that you're still alive." The brown-haired vampire added.

Misao scowled firmly. "Make no mistake in what I feel. I am honored to be in the presence of such powerful and experienced vampires."

The dark-haired woman paused to glance at the other vampires, her gaze momentarily longer with Aoshi. She shivered when Aoshi's eyes locked with hers. The icy blue depths seemed to pierce right through her, as if he was looking into her soul.

Misao looked away and turned her gaze back to Soujiro.

"Also, I was only left alive because I was their messenger."

Misao's voice was bitter as she said this. She gazed down at her injured arm, placed in a cast, and felt a fresh wave of guilt flow through her body.

Her vision blurred as tears threaten to shed and Misao bit her lower lip to keep them from falling. Her voice was mumbled and as soft as a whisper that the words barely echoed throughout the room.

"I couldn't save them… I'm so pathetic…"

Tsubame shook her head no vigorously. "Iie." She started.

"You're not pathetic! You did the best that you could Misao-nee!"

Misao lips twitched slightly into a sad smile. "That's exactly what Kaoru told me…"

Her voice trailed off as Misao raised her head and shut her eyes to stop the tears from flowing.

"It'll be alright Misao." Sano said comfortingly. If anyone was shocked that Sano called Misao by her name and not 'Weasel', they didn't show it.

All of a sudden, Misao snapped her head to gaze at Sano. Her eyes had a bright piercing look in them, regardless of the tears that dampen the emerald orbs.

"How will it be alright?" she asked; her voice cold and lifeless.

Kaoru shuddered slightly. The woman before her isn't the Misao she'd known since they were little. She was calm and soft-spoken, far from the genki and loud Misao she knew.

"Were you there when they died?" continued Misao, her voice rising higher.

"Were you the one who watched them died slowly? Did you hear their cries of pain? Did you see the way those…beasts rip their insides out and ate their flesh? Did you? Were you there to see and hear it all? Did you? DID YOU?"

She pounded her fist harshly on the table. The said table shook at the impact as their tea cups rattled. Misao's cup spilled its contents across the wooden surface of the table.

"I did! I was there! I saw and heard every little detail of their deaths!" exclaimed Misao. Her eyes were gleaming a dark emerald in contrast to the pearly tears that fell freely down them.

Misao's outburst made Tsubame jump and Kaoru cringed mentally. Sano and Soujiro turned away from the dark-haired human's pained face. Hiko, Battousai, and Aoshi, though, remained indifferent yet there was a certain glow in their eyes that Kaoru can't quite tell.

Kaoru gulped down her throat silently to drown out a sorrowful howl at the pained and guilty look on her friend's face. She remained silent, knowing that Misao would continue.

Misao turned her head to gaze at Kaoru, the move was too sudden that a slight cracking sound was heard. The various emotions on the other woman's face nearly drove Kaoru herself to give a mourned howl.

"Kao-chan…" started Misao, her voice had suddenly turned soft. "You told to be strong and wait."

Kaoru smiled sadly as she reached a clawed-hand out to grasp Misao's fist across from the table. The demon rubbed the dark-haired woman's fist gently, urging her to continue.

"Yes I did, Misao." She replied, her voice soft. "I…"

"I can't do it, Kaoru." Misao continued as if Kaoru didn't answer, her shoulders began to shake. "I can't. I just can't."

"Oh Misao…."

Kaoru took the dark-haired woman in her arms and hugged her, whispering comforting words softly in her ear.

Misao clutched Kaoru tightly and buried her face in the silvery-blue haired demon.

"Why did they have to die Kaoru? Why?"

-------------------------------------------- (Present time)

"Why indeed?" Kaoru mumbled quietly to herself as she gazed at the moon and gave a short, low howl.

She sighed. It had taken almost an hour before she could get Misao to stop crying. After that, they had to wipe the spilled tea. Good thing that the table was made of wood so it couldn't stain.

---------------------------------------------(Earlier time)

"You okay Misao?" Kaoru asked softly as she gave the handkerchief Tsubame lent to Misao.

Misao wiped the tears away slowly with the piece of cloth. "Yeah, I'm fine now."

She laughed, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"So where were we before my intermission?" Misao joked, drying her tears at the same time.

Kaoru smiled inwardly at her friend. Even though Misao didn't know it, she was brave. The demon's eyes sudden gleamed as a question popped in her mind.

"Why would anyone want to find me?" asked Kaoru as she turned her attention back to Hiko.

The Vampire Lord coughed and took another sip of sake before he answered.

"My suspicion is that Shishio wants to have you fight along by his side in the war."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes, a dark gleam in the depths. "He killed the people I considered family and he expects me to join him?"

Hiko shook his head. "Not you precisely, Shishio wants the inner beast inside of you."

Kaoru and the other vampires' eyes widened while Misao and Tsubame had gave confused looks.

"You mean, the way Kaoru is right now right?" asked Misao.

It was Battousai who shook his head this time. "Iie." He growled.

"Hiko meant the inner beast inside the demon Kaoru is."

"You mean there's another demon inside Kao-nee?" asked Tsubame.

Sano glanced at the brown-haired girl. "You could say that..."

"What Sano is trying to say." Soujiro added. "Is that Kaoru has an inner beast inside of her demon body that is inhumane."

"Inhumane?"

Aoshi nodded his head. "Hai Makamichi-san…."

"Drop the 'san' and call me Misao will you?"

Kaoru smothered a giggle. Looks like Misao is back to her old self again.

"If you wished…Misao." Aoshi answered. "As I was trying to tell you, Kaoru's inner beast is incapable being civilized. Meaning it only knows one thing and that is to attack and kill anything or anyone that stands in its' way."

"And by anyone, we meant everyone." The vampire added. He glimpsed at Misao with his eerie ice blue eyes. Misao shivered, but whether from fear or from delight, she didn't know.

"Even you and Tsubame." Aoshi finished.

"Nani?" Misao blinked, refusing to believe that Kaoru would attack her.

"Is this true Kaoru?"

Mellow sapphire-silver clashed with disbelieved emerald as Kaoru looked at her friend sadly.

"It's true Misao." The demon admitted.

"I do have an inner beast inside of me. Why did you think I was training so hard?"

Kaoru paused. "I trained to be strong and honed my abilities yes. But I also trained to have self-control."

"Did you remember the first time I cried?" She asked Misao, her voice soft but firm.

Misao eyes grew wide. "You mean…that time when that boy?"

Kaoru nodded her head. "Hai, if Father hadn't knocked me unconscious, I would've killed the boy and probably all of you too."

"All because he made you cry?"

Kaoru nodded her head. "Crying is often thought of as a sign of weakness Misao. In my case that's exactly true. Whenever I cry, I am in pain and the walls I built around to hold off my inner beast broke down, causing it to escape. I would lose control of my self-being and turn into a wild…well demon."

"So that's why you were always meditating…" realized Misao, a thoughtful look crossed her face.

"Hai. Meditation helps me to control my emotions and as long as I don't cry, the inner beast inside me won't get out."

Sano rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Demo Jou-chan…Weren't you crying when you saw Dr. Gensai and the girls?"

Kaoru shifted uncomfortably as everyone turned their eyes to her.

"Well I wasn't crying really, the tears just came." She answered. "And even then I had to use most of my strength to keep my inner beast from leaping out."

"I tried to focus my mind not on the bodies and the pain I felt but on Misao. That's why I was holding her tightly, so that I could concentrate instead on her well-being…"

"So you can control it to some point," interrupted Battousai.

Kaoru turned to look at the bloody-haired vampire. "To some point yes, but only barely." She admitted.

Silence swept throughout the room, only the pitter-patter of the human servants' feet can be heard outside the room as they attend to their chores.

"So if Shishio's reason to kill my family is so my inner beast will be unleashed wherein they'll use me as a sort-of weapon." Kaoru paused as she stared at the vampires. "Then what's your reason? To use me like a weapon as well?"

Kaoru's voice was cold as the artic wind. Battousai seemed unaffected though and answered clearly in his deep voice.

"Iie. We would never do that if you do not wish to be."

"Then why?" Kaoru asked.

Molten amber eyes locked with Kaoru's. The demon nearly shuddered at the cold, unemotional look in the amber depths.

"Would you've preferred to be in Shishio's clutches right now?" growled Battousai deeply.

Kaoru frowned. "I would've..."

Battousai cut her off. "What? Fight them? One against possibly half of Shishio's wolves?"

Kaoru glared at Battousai coldly. She opened her mouth, ready to answer that she could take them all, when logic made her shut her mouth and rethink about what Battousai had said.

Much to her dismay, Kaoru had to agree that Battousai's right. One lone demon wouldn't stand much chance against probably more than a thousand trained werewolves, regardless if she's strong. Also, she reasoned, they would've probably even used Misao and Tsubame to get her on Shishio's side.

"You're right." Kaoru muttered out unhappily.

Battousai smirked, revealing his sharp, white fangs. "Of course I'm right, I'm always right."

Kaoru bared her own fangs. "Don't push it." She snarled..

"So you're saying that you brought me here for my own protection?" Kaoru asked.

"Hai." It was Hiko who answered this time. "And for the safety of our own clan as well."

"How will I know that you're not just tricking me?" asked Kaoru, the silver in her sapphire eyes gleaming darkly.

"How would I know that you're not planning to kill me since you said that you don't want me as a weapon? Or is that a lie as well?"

"Probe my mind then if you don't believe me." Hiko answered unwaveringly. "I know that you have telepathic powers…Yes, little human?"

Hiko had asked since Tsubame then had a curious look on her face. The young human girl blushed when she felt all eyes on her.

"Ano…" she began shyly. "I've always wanted to know…what's the difference between vampires and werewolves? I mean, what are your powers and all…"

A snort could be heard and a deep, male voice drawled as the owner closed the door behind him.

"What right does a weak human girl have to ask anything from a high order vampire such as Hiko?"

All turned to see that the owner of the voice belonged to a tall, handsome young man…er vampire, seeing as how his fangs had sprouted, wearing a long flowing dark-colored cape, black leather shirt, black leather pants and equally black leather boots. His long brown hair reached just below his broad shoulders and his green eyes had an eerie glow in them.

"About time you got here Shogo." Hiko said.

The vampire named Shogo smiled slightly and bowed at Hiko. "Gomen for being late Hiko-sama, but there was a minor delay in my train ride. Apparently, a group of wolves tried to hijack it."

He patted the sheathed sword placed at his high, a smug look on his pale face. "Of course, I just couldn't leave those pathetic humans to fend off those wolves by themselves."

"Who're you calling weak?" exclaimed a fuming Misao, hands on her hips.

Shogo's green eyes roamed towards the emerald-eyed woman and, ignoring completely the stoned glare Misao threw at him, quirked up an eyebrow.

"Who're they?" He asked the other vampires. "New servants?"

Misao's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?!" she shrilled out. You could practically see the steam coming out of her ears.

Shogo rubbed his chin thoughtfully as his eyes took in the whole room. He noticed a young female with peculiar silvery hair that gleamed dark-blue tied up in a ponytail wearing a rather odd-looking black, silver and dark blue kimono. A katana was strapped to her hip and Shogo could see the hilts of a pair of kodachis placed behind her obi. Her hands were clawed, sharper and more deadly looking than those both of a vampire's and werewolf's, and she had a pair of dark blue wolf ears and a long dark blue and silver-tipped tail that he knew would trailed to the floor if the female would stand up.

Kaoru growled deep in her throat when she felt the vampire they called Shogo stared at her and bared her fangs.

Shogo simply raised an eyebrow at her gesture. The female's fangs were those of a vampire's…very peculiar indeed.

Yet, he couldn't deny that the female wasn't of great beauty. She has the beauty every female would kill to have.

He smirked. He, Amakusa Shogo, would make this female his and his alone.

Ignoring everyone else in the room, the green-eyed vampire moved towards Kaoru. His movements were so fluid that he seemed to be sliding instead of walking.

Shogo smiled and reached out a hand. "Amakusa Shogo, pleasure to meet you."

Kaoru glanced up and the vampire was almost blown away by the color of her eyes. A shimmering sapphire-silver.

"Kamiya Kaoru." She replied curtly, ignoring the vampire's out-reached hand. "I'm the 'Demon Child' as you all liked to call me."

Shogo's eyes widen slightly. "Is that so?" He smiled. "Well I never expected that the infamous 'Demon Child' would be a female."

The vampire took the vacant seat besides Kaoru. He peered into her eyes, still smiling. "And an ethereal beauty at that."

Kaoru nervously inched away from Shogo. There was something about him that she just didn't liked.

To her surprise, a piece of white cloth suddenly appeared in Shogo's hand and the vampire was leaning over towards her. Shogo then proceeded to wipe her mouth slowly, almost sensually.

"There was a smudge at the corner of your lips." The vampire explained as he leaned back and gave Kaoru an innocent smile.

Battousai growled at the obvious claim in what he considered his. Yes, he had (finally) decided that Kaoru's his and no one would touch what's his. Comrade or not, Amakusa Shogo would pay for even touching what's his.

Battousai snarled, his fangs long and piercing sharp. The vampire's eyes blazed amber with a tint of bloody red in them. Amber electricity crackled around him at the rise of violent dark ki.

Aoshi, being the closest to Battousai, felt the blood red-haired man shift to stand up in attack position and coughed loudly, earning him their attention.

"The difference between vampires and werewolves Tsubame," He explained. "Is that aside from the regular lengthening of fangs and claws; vampires have the ability of flight, transformation to winged creatures, telepathic powers like the inner eye and mind link, as well as preternatural powers. We also have the power to form almost any object by sheer will and a few selected ones have the powers to control an element."

"Werewolves though." Soujiro continued for Aoshi. "Mostly have preternatural powers, although theirs are stronger than ours I hate to admit. Almost unbelievable strength, endurance, speed…you get the idea. They also have the will to transform into normal wolves but only the powerful ones can change into humans. Their claws and fangs are dripped with a certain poison that, depending on the werewolf's rank, could be lethal. They also have the power to speak and understand any animal. "

"Sugoi…" breathe out Misao and Tsubame as they took in all of the information.

"Wow…" breathed Misao in awe before she turned to stare at Kaoru as if she'd just seen her for the first time.

"Does that mean that you could do all of those things, Kaoru?" She asked curiously.

Kaoru nodded her head. "Hai." She replied. "I possess every power both vampires and werewolves have. Though I am able to change into any animal at will and that my claws are more piercingly sharp than those of the two. I can also look at the sun directly without feeling any pain and I have all of the powers of the elements. I can also heal to some extent."

"Masaka…" muttered both Tsubame and Misao.

"No wonder Shishio wants you Kaoru." Misao muttered out. "You're so damn strong and powerful."

"Maybe but Shishio is more experienced." Hiko announced. The Vampire Lord stole a glance at Kaoru.

"You'll have to practice your powers harder if you want to defeat him."

Silence fell once more around the room. Each lost in his or her own thoughts.

This continued until a servant knocked lightly on the door to tell them that dinner is ready to be served.

Hiko pressed the palm of his hands on the table and stood up.

"Well we should get going then. This room's getting a bit stuffy anyway."

The others nodded and stood up as well to follow Hiko out of the room and into the dining hall.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kaoru could see Battousai grabbing Shogo by the arm and the two walked slower at the end of the line.

She perked her wolf ears up, trying to listen to their conversation when Misao grabbed her own arm and led her faster, squealing about how cool her powers were and all.

Kaoru glanced at Misao and gave her a half-smile. She was disappointed that she didn't get the chance to hear the two vampires.

After all, wasn't it in her nature as a female to be curious?

-------------------------------------------------------- (Present time)

Kaoru stood up and sighed as she picked up her katana and kodachis from the dojo floor.

Dinner had been quiet, aside from Sano's constant worrying about a certain woman named Kitsune and some child called 'The Brat'. Who would named their offspring 'The Brat' anyway? She could understand the name 'Kitsune' but 'The Brat'?

Kaoru shook her head in dismay. What a weird name to give to someone.

Suddenly, the demon snapped her head up and her body tensed. There was someone in the dojo along with her.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes. "Whose there?" she asked, her voice firm and steady.

A clicked sound was heard as the silvery-dark blue haired demon loosened her katana from its sheath. Adrenaline began to pump rigorously throughout her body as Kaoru readied herself.

"I am not going to ask again." She growled deeply as her sapphire-silver eyes began to gleam a darker hue.

Then a red and black blur crossed her vision and before she knew it, Kaoru found herself pressed against one of the dojo's walls. Her katana and kodachis were wretched out of her grasp and sprawled half-way across the dojo.

A firm hand had grabbed both of her hands and gripped them steadily over her head, Kaoru noticed as she looked up. Her gaze lowered to find molten amber-red eyes staring at her.

"Baka Kaoru!" Battousai growled furiously. "You weren't paying attention. If you were attacked, you'd probably get killed!"

Kaoru shivered at Battousai's voice. It was dark and menacing. She didn't want to admit it but she felt a slight tinge of fear. Whenever he was around, Kaoru would feel her heart pounding wildly and her whole body would tense up all of a sudden. She would then practically melt everything her eyes gazed into his amber orbs.

Battousai was furious. If Kaoru continued to be this way, he would've to train her himself. Shishio's wolves are very powerful and he wouldn't always be there to protect her, especially during a battle.

Kaoru, who finally got her voice back, growled deeply. Just who does he think he is? She's not some delicate female who can't take care of herself damnit!

Kaoru glared at the redhead and was ready to tell him off when Battousai leaned down and crushed his lips against hers.

She gasped in shock and the vampire took his chance to pry her mouth open further with his tongue as he snaked his arms around her waist. Kaoru was too surprised to respond at first but it wasn't long before a moan erupted deeply from her throat and Kaoru felt her arms wrapped clutching the back of Battousai's head and pressed him closer to her, deepening the kiss.

Battousai groaned as he felt his body burned with desire. Kaoru lips and mouth tasted like caramel honey, a taste that he wouldn't mind getting addicted to…in fact he already was.

However, the two 'newly-found' lovers' moment was short-lived when a shrill cry rang out loudly from outside.

Battousai growled as he broke off their kiss. The one who dared to interrupt him and his love was going to die a slow and painful death.

Kaoru didn't know whether to feel disappointed or relieved when Battousai finally released her from his arms. However, she did pout at the sudden lack of extra warmth.

Battousai saw this and nibbled her lower lip gently to get a reaction. He smirked amusingly when Kaoru blush a deep red.

The vampire found this strangely endearing and chuckled deeply. Giving her a chaste kiss on the bridge of her nose, Battousai said.

"There's plenty more where that came from Koishii." He growled, purring sexily. His molten amber eyes promising that.

Sano took this time to burst into the dojo, panting heavily. Both vampire and demon glanced at the spiky-haired vampire confusingly.

"Battousai! Kamiya! Station 12's is under attack by a group of Shishio's wolves!" Sano managed to blurt out between gasps of breath.

"One of our soldiers managed to escape and told us so. We've got to rescue Kitsune and the Brat!"

Battousai cursed under his breath. "Damn Shishio!"

Kaoru's eyes narrowed darkly. Faster than light, Kaoru dashed for her kodachis and katana lying forgotten across the dojo.

"What are we waiting for then." The demon said as she willed her fighting kimono to replace the practice gi and hakama she was wearing. She placed her kodachis behind her obi and her katana at the hip.

"Let's go then!" proclaimed Kaoru.

Battousai growled. "Iie Kaoru." He said firmly. "You'll stay here."

Kaoru shook her head stubbornly.

"Iie. I'm going with you whether you like it or not and that's final!"

Battousai couldn't help but grin proudly at the female he now considered as his mate. He looked down at Kaoru.

"Fine then." He growled. "But you'll have to keep up."

Kaoru smiled, her sapphire-silver eyes gleaming brightly.

"Don't worry, I won't be a burden."

**_To be continued_**

---------------------------------

Sapphire: Well how was it? Was I going too fast in making them kiss? Did I make Kaoru seem like a…I hate to say it…a Mary-Sue? Urgh! I hope not! (shudders)

I'm really sorry that Megumi and Yahiko (who else do you think 'the Brat' is?) weren't yet in this chapter…but next chapter they'll surely be there! (cough) Anyway, looks like Battousai has a rival for Kaoru (cough…Shogo…cough). I had always liked Shogo in the anime so I decided to make him a rival for Kaoru's love. Besides, won't it be much fun this way? Hohoho!

Yey! No more cameos (yet) from the Rurouni! Take that you evil…evil fingers! Bleh!

Anyway, we'll finally get to see some action next chapter! And also…(smiles cheekily) Aren't you all just curious to read what Battousai and Shogo said to each other…in private I might add…Well tune in next time then if you want to find out…Mwahaha!

Hmm…also I think I'll have to go slower with Misao and Aoshi. This is the Ice-Buddha we're talking about! A tall, sexy hunky Ice-Buddha I might add… (Evil Sapphire: Yeah right, you just want Aoshi all to yourself. Sapphire: Not true! Evil Sapphire: (sarcastically) right…)

**Replies:** (I hope I replied to everyone…I'm really sorry if I didn't… Sigh. I hate not being able to use certain special characters anymore.)

Aya45 – I'm glad that you find that part funny. I really am. (smiles) I just couldn't help but write it down…Hohoho!

Phoenix-Dragon Renyiko – You really think it's cool? (blushes) I'm honored.

unknown beedee – It's not yet hot and heavy but I hope that you're still satisfied. Hohoho!

SilverKnight7 – I love that you love reading my story.

half-breed-demon-fox – I'm cite that you love my story!

BabyKaoru-Sama – Whohoo! I'm so glad that you love long stories…I was being to think that you guys prefer the shorter ones… Hohoho! Ugh! Don't remind me about school. (glares at the calendar) 2 weeks left of total freedom...then it's back to school and a new year of being a freshie again (I'm starting college).

Scarlet Heir – (blushes) Heehee…its' going to get longer (I think) Did you know that this chapter's 45 KB? Not including my ANs? It's 3 KB longer than last chapter… Hohoho!

Brittanie Love – Me too! I almost cried at the fireflies scene.

Illusions-chan – (blushes) Thanks for the complement!...It's alright, you're not the only one who was unsure about my fic. (Can you just tell that I suck at summaries? Hohoho!) I'm blown away myself that you like my writing style, most people I think prefer more dialogue than descriptions. Also about Soujiro, yes he's a member of the Juppongatana but…I like him and I don't want him to be a werewolf. (whines) He's too Kawaii! (blushes)

no one special – I'm glad that you found the Hiko and Battousai scene hilarious…I just couldn't help but write it down…Hohoho! Well, I don't know if you have this station in your city but I usually watch RK/Samurai X from Mondays-Thursdays at 6:30 pm on Studio 23 (The show is translated into English). I used to watch it on AxN but they don't show it anymore…Wah!! (sobs)

niki – Me evil? Now why would you say that? (whistles innocently while nudging her box of cliffhangers with her foot out of site) I'm not evil, not at all… Hohoho!

Nguardian – Sou ka? You really liked the Rurouni cameos? …Oh oh, now you've made my fingers itched to write a Rurouni fic…what have you done? Wah!!... It's a conspiracy I tell you!


	6. The Rescue

Sapphire: Thank you! Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Note: This is my surprise for my beta-reader, Brittanie Love as a thank you gift. Hope you like it girl!

Warning: The usual crude language

Disclaimer: I do not own RK. (cries buckets of rivers)

**The Demon Child**

_Chapter five: The Rescue_

-------------------------------------

Station 12 was actually a base located at one of the borderlines of Kyoto. Well hidden amongst the thick trees of the forest, it was both a crucial and risky spot to spy for wandering wolves or other outsiders that might pose danger to the residence.

This Kaoru learnt from Soujiro as they conversed, keeping up the pace with the others at the same time.

Kaoru glided her ebony wings once more, the wind underneath them helped her stayed in the air using less of her energy. All of them, except for Misao of course, had willed their form to change into that of a winged creature. Kaoru changed herself into a beautiful large raven with lustrous wings dark as night with silver at the tips. Her eyes were still the same, a shimmering sapphire-silver.

Besides her, Soujiro gave a low-pitched shrill. Soujiro had turned into a brown falcon with brown-gray wings. His grayish eyes gazed into Kaoru as he spoke in the language of birds.

_"Nervous?"_ He asked Kaoru.

Kaoru shook her head. _"Not really."_ She replied.

Soujiro's eyes gleamed knowingly. If Kaoru was in her real form, she would've blushed.

_"Okay…so maybe I am a little."_ She admitted.

Soujiro squawk good-naturedly. _"It's nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone gets battle jitters once in a while."_

Kaoru shook her head. _"It's not that."_

_"Then what is it?"_

Kaoru shook her head once more. _"I can't tell you. It's too private and confusing."_

Soujiro's wings gave a twitch, as if he was shrugging.

_"Suit yourself. I won't force you to talk."_

Kaoru glanced at Soujiro and gave a tiny high twerp since she can't smile in her present form.

_"I'm really glad that you're my partner Soujiro."_

Soujiro let loose a low shrill. _"So am I."_ His grayish eyes gleam amusingly.

_"Although I can't say the same for Himura."_

Kaoru rolled her eyes at the mention of the redhead assassin-slash-vampire. (AN: I don't know if birds can do that so I'm really sorry if I'm wrong)

Hiko had paired them into groups of two, with one group consisting three since Misao wouldn't stop nagging unless she comes along as well. Kaoru was paired with Soujiro, much to the protest of two certain vampires, while Misao went with Sano and Aoshi.

Lastly, Battousai was paired with Shogo. Both vampires growled menacingly at this arrangement but didn't complain lest they want to conjure the Vampire Lord of Kyoto's wrath.

Since Tsubame was too young and unskilled in combat, she was left behind with the servants. Hiko didn't come along since he had to stay if ever the mansion would be attacked.

A dominating cry was heard from above the two and both vampire and demon looked up. It was Battousai in the form of a blood-red eagle with golden and violet edges around his large, luminous wings. Across his chest…or rather plumage, was an amber cross-shaped design that reminded Kaoru of the similar jagged scar vampire Battousai had in his left cheek.

His sharp amber eyes looked down from them as he spoke in a matter of shrills and squawks.

_"We are nearing the designated area. Follow me and fly down to change back."_

Without another word, Battousai tipped his left wing and used the sudden change in the wind's flow to glide at the right and downwards at the forest floor.

Kaoru felt a slight pang of hurt as Battousai hadn't acknowledged her. Did what they shared earlier mean nothing to him?

Her raven eyes glared icily at the red eagle before she looked away, disgust evident in the sapphire-silver depths.

Fine then! It's not like it meant anything to her either!

But, deep within her demon heart, Kaoru knew that it was a lie. It did mean something to her. Battousai had stolen her first kiss.

Sure many men, humans mostly, had tried to be the first to ever grace his lips with hers but Kaoru had always managed to prevent it from happening. She was the type of female who took pride in her independence and to her, kissing would only lend to romance and possibly tie her down. Kaoru didn't want that to happen.

Her adoptive mother once described her as a spark of flame, seemingly tamed but not always so. Kaoru was a free-spirited female who yearned for her freedom and simply cannot be controlled at all times.

Yet…there was something about the redhead that drew Kaoru to him. In a way, Battousai both fascinated and intrigued her. There was just something different about him, regardless that he's a vampire and all that shit. Call it a natural attraction or a primal instinct if you want to describe it.

It wasn't that he was deviously handsome and sexy. Oh no, not at all.

Kaoru was pulled out of her thoughts when a chestnut hawk with jade tints specifically in the wings, brushed against her smaller body slightly. She turned to glare into amused jade green eyes and would've scowled if she had lips. It was Shogo.

The said-hawk winked at her before he too, took off to follow Battousai. Kaoru resisted the urge to fly towards him and claw his eyes out. Instead, she let Soujiro nudged her to follow with his beak and she complied.

----------------------------------------

When she was close to the ground, Kaoru gave off a soft silvery-blue hue as she willed herself to morph back. Now in her original form, Kaoru landed gracefully on one knee and got up in one swift movement.

The demon stood close to Soujiro as Battousai began to give instructions.

"Since the base will probably be heavily guarded, we'll have to sneak in." stated Battousai, his amber eyes gazed at each one of them, stopping a moment longer on Kaoru who simply diverted her eyes elsewhere.

Battousai's amber eyes narrowed at this but continued still. "Other than that, you all know what to do right?"

"Good," he muttered as everyone nodded their heads.

The plan was simple really. Station 12 was composed of two paths that lead to the main base. A high fence surrounded the whole compound but that problem could be solved easily. It was the werewolves guarding it that would pose a threat.

Misao, Sano and Aoshi would be the decoys and distract the werewolves guarding the fence. One pair would take the left path and the other the right. Their objective was to find both Megumi and Yahiko (Kaoru learnt their names from Soujiro) and the head of the werewolf group. They were also to kill all of the enemies there and return the station back to the vampires' control.

"Let's move out."

Kaoru was about to follow Soujiro when Battousai grabbed her arm.

Battousai pulled her towards him to the point that Kaoru could feel his warm breath blowing in her lips, caressing them sensually.

"Why were you ignoring me?" He asked deeply.

Kaoru involuntarily shivered at the dangerous tone in his voice. Being the stubborn female, she looked away at the others already a couple of meters away from the pair.

"We should get going before we get left behind." Kaoru said as she attempted to tug off Battousai's hold on her arm.

The vampire's amber eyes flashed for a moment before he tightened his grip. Kaoru cringed mentally at its' strength.

'Oh, that's going to leave a bruise tomorrow.' She thought

"Look at me Kaoru." Battousai's voice was now hoarse and low, as if he was holding back a growl.

Kaoru complied, turned to stare into his eyes and wished that she hadn't. She felt her heart doing flip-flops as sapphire-silver clashed with amber depths that gleamed with various emotions, most of which Kaoru couldn't point out.

"Answer me…onegai." He continued, his voice now soft as a whisper.

If she was made of butter, Kaoru would've melted at the sweetness showing behind those words. This was the side of Battousai she never knew would existed and it both relaxed and unnerved her.

"Well you see." Kaoru started, trying to find the exact words to say. "I wasn't ignoring you…it's just that everything's happening too fast."

Battousai raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Kaoru took a deep breath before she explained. "It's too sudden. I mean, the kiss and all...I"

However, Kaoru never got to finish her explanation when the vampire suddenly swept her in a possessive embrace. The nails in his hands lengthened and curved into claws as he tapped them slightly along the demon's spine.

Kaoru shivered in delight at the ticklish tingling sensation and subconsciously arched her back slightly. Her eyes closed drowsily as she leaned against the redhead's neck, just below the collarbone. Battousai leaned back a little to kiss her gently just above the eyebrows before he nuzzled his nose and chin against Kaoru's hair, marveling at its' softness and sweet fragrance.

Battousai took a whiff at the fragrance and suppressed the urge to purr contently. She smelled like jasmine with just a touch of vanilla.

"Mine." He whispered, mostly to himself, as he pressed his cheek on top of Kaoru's head and hugged her closer.

The demon's eyes snapped open in alarm and, with unexpected strength, pushed Battousai away from her.

Kaoru stared into amber eyes and growled menacingly, her vampire fangs starting to sprout.

"Get this straight Battousai." She growled deep within her throat, sapphire-silver eyes glaring.

"I belong to no one. Not even you."

With that, Kaoru turned her back towards him and hurried off to reach the others, not bothering to look back.

Battousai recovered from his surprise and gave a sly grin.

"No one huh?" A red glint crossed amber orbs.

The red-haired vampire smirked once more as he broke into a jog to catch up with the quick silver and dark-blue haired demon.

"We'll see about that."

-------------------------------------

The nerve of that guy!

Kaoru fumed as she stomped towards the others. Every step she took showed her anger and her flaring aura emitted a shade of dark, almost black, blue.

How dare he think of her as an object? She is a fing living, breathing female specimen for crying out loud!

As she stepped closer, her eyes widen in disbelief. Battousai was already there alongside Shogo, though he looked none too happy about it.

What the? How the heck did he get there? Wasn't he behind me just awhile ago?

Kaoru resisted the urge to rub her eyes and instead took her place besides her partner Soujiro.

"Glad to see you've finally decided to join us." Soujiro whispered softly for the demon to hear.

Kaoru glanced at the brown-haired vampire and merely gave a fanged smile. Moving an arm to her kodachis, she made a grab for one and unsheathed it with a flick of her wrist.

'Time to get down and dirty.' She thought, a wolfish grin presented itself on her lips.

-------------------------------------------

"ROAR!!"

Kaoru dodged her opponent's large claws and twisted her kodachi to connect with furry skin. The werewolf barely had time to give a low moan before his entire head was sliced off from the neck.

The demon crunched up her nose in distaste as she stared at the bloody headless corpse. Not far from her, Soujiro was just finishing off another werewolf.

Soujiro flicked the blood off his katana as he stood upright.

"That's the last of them." He grumbled to Kaoru who replied as she flicked the blood from her kodachi as well.

"For now that is."

"HIYAHH!"

A shrill banshee-like cry erupted from outside, vibrating throughout the hallways up to where both vampire and demon now stood. The pair covered their ears to block the sound as it passed through them.

"Misao-Weasel-san sure has a strong pair of lungs for a human." Soujiro commented as they lowered their hands to fall at their sides. His usual smile plastered on his face, though his eyes had an amused gleam in the depths.

Kaoru chuckled as she shook her head in dismay. "Misao would kill you if she heard that."

At this, Soujiro smirked. A first since Kaoru met him.

"I'd like to see her try."

-------------------------------------

Misao sent a flying kick to the werewolf's stomach causing the creature to topple to the ground on his knees, clutching his stomach in pain.

The human female's eyes gave an eerie emerald glow as she took out her kurai and stabbed it deep into the area where the wolf's heart should be. The fallen werewolf gave a high shriek as he reached a hand to his chest, dark black blood dripped from his wound and his mouth before he dropped entirely to the ground dead.

Misao felt a rush of self-satisfaction and smirked. That would teach them not to mess with her and her family.

Unbeknownst to the dark-haired woman, another werewolf was slowly creeping up at her, yellow fangs and long claws dripping with a black, poisonous fluid.

It was until a sharp cry and a dull thumping sound of a body falling that Misao turned to look behind her. Her eyes widen as she took in the sight of ice blue eyes piercing down at her and shuddered as if someone had splashed cold water in her face.

Aoshi placed his booted foot atop the werewolf's lower back and bent down to pull out his kodachi from the dead body, flickering the blood off it afterwards.

"Er…Thanks." Misao mumbled, feeling a surge of heat going up her cheeks indicating a blush.

The moment was cut off when Sano came towards them, a struggling werewolf locked in his arm.

"Now isn't the time for you and Weasel to get lovey-dovey." He muttered as he tightened his grip, causing the werewolf's face to turn a pale blue from lack of oxygen.

Misao scowled and glared dagger-eyes at the smirking spiky-haired vampire.

"Bakero Tori Atama!"

-----------------------------------------------

Shogo covered his mouth to shuffle a yawn as he slashed the foolish werewolf in half, adding to the dead pile of bodies littering the carpeted floor.

How utterly boring.

"This is too easy." He grumbled, not expecting his so-called partner to reply.

The said redhead had just taken out his sword that was embedded from a now-dead werewolf's heart and watched as the body clumped to the floor.

Battousai's amber eyes narrowed. "Too easy for me to think that this isn't just the regular attempt of take-over of our bases." He muttered, not taking the liberty of cleaning the blood off his sword. It would get stained again anyway.

Shogo snorted. "You're just too suspicious, you know that Battousai?"

A thoughtful look crossed his features and the taller vampire rubbed his chin. "I wonder how Kaoru is faring right now?"

"Such a shame that I wasn't partnered with her…" His lips twisted into a smirk. "But perhaps it was for the best."

"After all, I wouldn't concentrate on the mission then."

Shogo felt the air knocked out of his lungs as Battousai suddenly grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall. The chestnut-haired vampire glared down at the redhead who, although is smaller in stature and size, was his equal in strength and skill.

Red-amber orbs glared at jaded green as Battousai growled deep in his throat.

Shogo, however, didn't feel the least bit afraid and smirked.

"De ja vu ne Battousai?" It was more of a statement rather than a question.

The redhead narrowed his eyes but let his thoughts drifted to their earlier conversation back at the mansion.

-------------------------flashback------------------

"Leave her alone Amakusa." Battousai growled, glaring at the chestnut-haired vampire with red-amber eyes.

Shogo crossed his arms arrogantly. "Who? Kaoru?"

Battousai glared darkly at him. "Don't call her that."

Shogo smirked. "What then? Koishii?"

He cringed as his back was forced against the wooden wall, Battousai holding him in place by clutching the collar of his shirt.

Eyes flaring a bloody red-amber, Battousai fangs sprouted to their full length as he growled.

"Listen well for I won't repeat this again."

Red-amber eyes darkened as its' owner looked into jaded green.

"Kaoru is mine and mine alone. If ever you touch her again I will kill you."

With that, Battousai let go of his grip on Shogo and walked away to join the others, leaving the other vampire to himself.

--------------------end flashback-------------------------

Battousai growled and pushed Shogo harder against the wall, half-wishing that he would crack to pieces just like an ornament.

Shogo retained his defying smirk still. It was just so much fun pushing the redhead's buttons.

Battousai growled deeply, trying to restrain himself. Reluctantly, he let go of Shogo's collar and turned his back to the taller vampire.

"I don't have time for this." He muttered before he walked further down the path leading to the main base.

Shogo watched amusingly as the crimson-haired vampire left. His lips twitched into a challenging smirk as he smoothen his shirt and made a move to follow.

'She isn't yours as you hoped she'd be yet Battousai.' He thought, smirking. "I haven't smelt your scent on her."

His jade green eyes glimmered darkly as he walked faster to catch up with his _partner_.

"Kamiya Kaoru, you will be mine."

------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere else, Kaoru shivered slightly as she and Soujiro ran towards the end of their path.

"You alright Kao?" Soujiro asked as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. Being the demon's partner gave him the chance to get to known the female more to the point that he now considered Kaoru as a sort of sister and her of him as a brother.

"I'm fine, Sou." Kaoru replied, trying to keep with the vampire. He was just too fast damnit!

"I just thought I heard someone call my name. Weird huh?"

Soujiro shook his head. "Not really but perhaps you were just imagining it."

Kaoru nodded her head. "Yeah, perhaps."

----------------------------------------------------

Just as planned, the two pairs met at the huge door leading to the main base. Soujiro and Kaoru came up from the south while Battousai and Shogo came at the east.

Kaoru studied the chamber they were in now. The walls were made of large stones cut perfectly in rectangular shapes while the door was made of wood, painted black and red. At each side of it was a torch placed in a holder. Both were lit and illuminated, although it was still dimmed, area.

Battousai reached a hand to turn the knob when a group of voices was heard from the path that Kaoru and Soujiro took. All of them unsheathed their katanas, Kaoru her kodachis and got into position.

Just as they were about attack, a female squeal arose and Kaoru soon found herself being the recipient of one of Misao's infamous bone-crushing hugs.

"Hey Kao-chan!" exclaimed Misao as she hugged the poor demon, unaware of Kaoru's discomfort.

"Misao…" started Aoshi, pointing to Kaoru he finished. "You're suffocating her."

"Huh?" Misao glanced at her friend whose face was turning an interesting shade of purple and let go. Kaoru then greedily inhaled deeply from her mouth.

The dark-haired woman laughed nervously. "Sorry Kaoru."

Kaoru tossed her a glare as she rubbed her sore sides, grumbling at the same time:

"I knew I should've never healed you back at the mansion."

"Aww…you wouldn't let your best friend suffer now wouldn't you?" Misao asked cutely. She batted her eyelashes, her emerald eyes shining with child-like innocence.

'Yeah right. Innocent my ass.' Kaoru thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Hmm…let me think about that." She replied, pretending to be deep in thought.

"Kao-chan!" Misao pouted. "You're so mean…"

Kaoru lips twitched into a playful smirk.

"Enough!" roared Sano all of a sudden, surprising them all.

"We don't have time for idle chit-chat." He growled furiously. "Megumi and Yahiko are inside there, probably scared and beaten!"

Sano glared at both Kaoru and Misao. Feeling ashamed, the females glanced down, suddenly taking an interest in the stoned ground.

Both Battousai and Aoshi growled dangerously at Sano. Battousai didn't like the way that the spiky-haired vampire talked to Kaoru. Aoshi, on the other hand, didn't know why he felt protective, just that he did.

"Apologize Sano." Battousai growled, his eyes flashing bloody red-amber.

Although Sano was one of his closest colleagues, friendship is nothing when it comes to a vampire's mate well-being. A vampire would always protect his mate to the very end.

Kaoru laid her unclawed-hand on Battousai's shoulder. "It's alright Battousai, let it go."

"We still have to rescue Sano's friends." She added.

Battousai looked back at Kaoru, sapphire-silver locked with red-amber.

After some time, the redhead vampire conceded. "Fine."

Kaoru smiled. "Let's kick some werewolf ass then!"

She reached for the knob but Misao got to it first.

"Allow me," Misao smiled and opened the door.

However, her smile vanished slowly as she took in the sight before her.

Before them, sitting comfortably in a lounge chair was a man with long gravity-defying blonde hair. He wore a red gi with the sleeves torn and red pants tucked in by his knee-length boots. Wrapped around his waist was a thick brown leather that looked like a rather large belt. The man smiled, showing his gleaming yellow fangs and Kaoru knew then that the man was actually a werewolf.

"YOU!!"

Surprised, the group turned to see that it was Misao who'd shouted. Her eyes gleam an emerald fire and she had her kurais out as if readying to attack.

The blonde werewolf was clearly amused. He even gave a mock salute.

"Well if it isn't the human girl from before." He said, still smiling.

Misao scowled deeply, her eyes burned with hatred in them.

"What's wrong Misao?" asked Kaoru softly.

Misao gritted her teeth but managed to reply.

"He's the one who was responsible for Dr. Gensai and the girls."

Kaoru's eyes widen at the revelation then narrowed and tossed the blonde werewolf a glare.

The werewolf merely chuckled, shrugging off the females' glares, and casually got up.

"Forgive me for I haven't introduced myself last time."

He did a mock bow. "My name is Chou, the Sword Collector."

"Where's Megumi and Yahiko?" asked Sano in a loud, serious voice.

Chou looked thoughtful for a moment, then snapped his gloved fingers as a smile appeared on his face.

"Oh you mean those two? I shall send for them then."

Chou clapped twice and one of the multiple doors opened to reveal two werewolf minions, one dragging a pale young woman with long black hair that gleamed green when the light of the chandelier hits it and furious cinnamon eyes. Her hands were tied in front of her and her mouth was gagged. The other was dragging a boy about thirteen with tanned skin, black spiky hair that looked a lot like Sano's and brown eyes that were clouding with anger at the moment. Like the woman, he too was tied and gagged.

Sano's eyes glimmered with relief. "Megumi, Yahiko. You're alright."

He turned to look at Chou and glared at him. "Release them right now." He growled menacingly.

Chou gave a short laugh. "Yeah right."

"You think that I'll just let them go? And after you guys went through all the trouble?"

Sano smirked and cracked his knuckles. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get."

The spike-haired vampire made a move to go forward when Misao suddenly let out a battle cry and sprang into action.

"HIYAH!" cried out Misao as she threw her kurais and spread her leg, preparing to give a roundhouse kick.

Her eyes widened in disbelief when Chou easily dodged the kurais and reached out a hand to grab her leg and used her weight to overthrow her behind him

"Misao!" Kaoru cried as her friend falling head first to the ground and held out her hand as a silvery blue aura radiated from her body.

Misao didn't noticed this since she had closed her eyes so she was really surprised when instead of the hard cold landing she expected, she fell on something soft and fluffy.

She peeked from behind her fingers and her eyebrows arch up in surprise. She had landed on a large pile of pillows.

Misao lifted her head and shivered as she looked into the scene. What had made her shiver was not the icy glare Kaoru threw at Chou but the dark silvery blue ki that emitted from the demon's body. Black mists veiled her ki, making Kaoru looked surreal.

All of these led to one conclusion. Kaoru was mad as hell.

Sure enough, Kaoru sheathed her kodachis and took out her katana instead. She then got into position; feet apart, shoulders relaxed and katana held up in front of her.

Misao gasped. Kaoru was using the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu stance. But why?

The demon could feel Misao's confusion and nearly smirked. She knew that the other female was wondering why she was using her adoptive father's style.

It's because that Kamiya Kasshin Ryu was a style to protect and not to kill. It's mostly made up of defensive techniques, including pressure points. Hence, an underling of Shishio's couldn't possibly have heard of it, which would be an advantage in Kaoru's part.

Chou smirked and got into his fighting stance as well.

Kaoru could feel her heart beating fast as time seemed to stand still. Chou broke the stillness as he attacked first.

He took out his katana and made a move to hit Kaoru's side when she blocked it with her own katana and kicked the blonde on the stomach. Chou bent his head at the force of the blow and Kaoru took this chance to hit the back of his neck with her elbow and kneed him underneath his chin, sending Chou toppling to the floor, his katana lying besides him on the floor.

Chou rubbed his chin. Damn! She could sure fight!

As if a blanket had been removed from his eyes, the blonde suddenly noticed the claws, wolf ears and tail of his opponent as well as the vampire fangs and alabaster skin. Realization hit him and both of his blue eyes widened.

"You are the Demon Child." It was more of a statement than a question.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "So what if I am?"

Chou smirked and slowly got up to his feet, ignoring the pain in his stomach, neck and jaw.

"Then how about we make a deal?"

Kaoru arched an eyebrow with interest. "What kind of deal?" she asked.

The blonde smiled. "If I win, you'll come with me to Shishio…"

Battousai growled and was about to draw his katana from its sheath when Kaoru stopped him with a wave of her hand.

"And if I win?" she asked.

"Then I shall do whatever you wish."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes thoughtfully before she got into her stance once again. Chou took this as an agreement and got into position as well. However he didn't picked up his fallen katana which puzzled Kaoru.

Chou smirked at the bewildered look on Kaoru's face and gripped the hidden hilt in the brown leather 'belt' wrapped around his waist.

"I am known as the Sword Collector because I collect any kind of swords there is. This one here, is one of my most favorites."

To Kaoru's surprise, Chou pulled out something from his waist and a flash of silver caught her sight. Her eyes grew in alarm and leaped high in the air just as a long sharp blade moving in waves like a snake flashed through the are where Kaoru had previously been.

'What the heck kind of a sword is that?' though Kaoru as she dodged the waves of sharp steel.

Kaoru let out a small cry of pain as one part of the blade slashed her in the arm, drawing out a line of blood.

'Damnit! I can't get close enough to him.' She thought as she did a back flip to avoid the deadly steel ribbon.

Just then, an idea crossed her mind and Kaoru smirked inwardly as she landed gracefully to the ground and waited for the right moment.

Her eyes flashed as Chou took another swung at her and leaped into the air once more. Using the blade of her katana as a mirror, Kaoru saw the snake-like steel turned around like a boomerang and heading straight for her back. As soon as the blade was close enough, Kaoru lifted her legs up for the blade to pass and stepped on it. All these she'd done in a matter of seconds.

Not wasting time to let her opponent recover his bearings, Kaoru ran towards Chou using his blade like some sort of a catwalk and readied her katana for the attack. She jumped off at the tip of the blade and turned her wrist so that the blade of her katana was in a diagonal line. In a split second, Kaoru twisted her sword so that it would be positioned sideward where both flat and sharp edges are not used and pressed her other palm to add to the strength of the incoming blow.

Blood poured out of Chou's mouth as the blonde cocked his head upwards at the force of the blow, causing him to drop his sword and fall to the floor on his back. Kaoru meanwhile landed gracefully on one knee behind Chou, her silver-dark blue hair hiding her eyes.

Misao approached the prone body of the werewolf and nudged him with her foot.

"Is he dead?" she asked Kaoru uncertainly.

Kaoru shook her head negatively as she stood upright and sheathed her katana. She turned around and smiled at them.

"No, he's just unconscious."

Aoshi glanced at the werewolf sprawled on the floor and arched an eyebrow. Chou looks dead but then he'd seen Kaoru changing the direction of her sword so that she wouldn't kill him.

The two werewolves holding Megumi and Yahiko stared at the scene with wide eyes. Shaking with fear, they dumped their hostages unceremoniously and made a run for it. They didn't get far since Sano sprang after them and did his signature move, killing them instantly.

The spiky-haired vampire removed the ties and the gags from the woman and the boy before he swept both of them in his arms happily, a huge smile on his face.

"Ouch!" he cried as Megumi had whacked him hard in the head.

"What did you do that for Kitsune?" He wailed as he rubbed the growing bump on his head.

"That's what you get for taking so long Rooster." Megumi replied in a huffy tone.

"But…" She then smiled and hugged Sano. "I'm so glad to see you again…Rooster-atama."

"Chee…Kitsune…" warned Sano, though his eyes were dancing with relief.

"Ohohoho!"

Yahiko watched and rolled his eyes as the two continued to bicker. Misao, being the 'bubbly' person that she is, approached the brown-eyed boy.

"Hello! My name's Misao Makamichi. What's yours?"

Yahiko glared at the smiling dark-haired woman and crossed his arms. "What is it to you, ya weasel?"

Misao's eyes twitched irritatingly. "Why does everyone keep calling me that?" She sighed.

The thirteen-year-old smirked. "Maybe it's because you look like one."

"What did you say?" She said, glaring dagger-eyes at Yahiko.

Yahiko pulled on his eyelids and stuck his tongue out. "Bleh bleh! Weasel, weasel!"

A vein popped somewhere in Misao's temple as she lost her patience. "Why you." She growled and made a grab for Yahiko who easily dodged it and began running.

"Come back here you little twerp!" She yelled angrily as she chased Yahiko throughout the room with the thirteen-year-old occasionally stopping to give her a funny face, shouting 'Weasel' all the while.

It was such a funny sight that Kaoru and the others laughed, even Battousai and Aoshi managed to give a chuckle or two.

However, unbeknownst to them, a lone crow was watching from above. It ruffled its black feathers before it turned, flapped its wings and took off into the night.

--------------------------------------------------------

A beautiful pale female with long brown-violet hair wearing a red off-shouldered kimono opened the windows just as a crow flew in and perched itself on her delicate hand.

The female's hazel eyes narrowed as she listened to the bird's twittering, as if she could understand it. With a smile, the woman sent the bird off into the forest that inhabited a part of the land before she closed the windows once more.

She slanted her way towards a tall male with tanned skin and clad in a blue-grey gi and hakama. His long brown hair was swept up in a high ponytail and his eyes were a deep ruby red which were currently scanning the woman's figure as she approached closer.

"What news do you have for me Yumi?" The male asked her as she sat on his lap.

Yumi took his calloused hands in her soft ones and gave him a smile.

"You would never guess koishii." She started. "Chou was defeated as expected but not by Battousai or his friends."

The male quirked an eyebrow and lifted his head from his closed hand.

"By whom then?"

Yumi's eyes gleamed with glee. "By the Demon Child." She answered.

The male's eyes widened slightly in surprise before he laughed.

"Seems like they have beaten me to the race eh? Well no matter, I will get the Demon Child on my side in one way or another."

He then turned his red eyes to his advisor. "Hoji, summon my men to come back from Tokyo. Seems like we don't need to find the Demon Child anymore. He's…"

"She," interrupted Yumi softly.

The male's eyes widened slightly buy quickly recovered. "She's in Kyoto with those vampires."

His ruby eyes gleamed as he laughed evilly. Yumi sighed as pressed her face against the male's shoulders.

"Shishio-sama…"

**_To be continued_**

Sapphire: If it didn't crossed you mind that Yumi was talking to Shishio at the beginning then you need to see a doctor.

Ack! Can you just tell that I suck at action sequences? Hohoho!

Anyway…I know most of you are probably wondering about Kaoru's 'mood swings'. In the last chapter she seemed to accept Battousai but not so in this chapter. It's because that she hasn't accepted him yet…as a potential mate I mean. Whereas Battousai is completely sure in having Kaoru as his mate, however he doesn't know how to express his feelings from time to time so there are (will be) a lot of mixed connections between the two. It doesn't help that Shogo's after Kaoru either.

Also about the part where Kaoru kicked Chou's ass in the first round, that actually happened to me and my partner. I used to take kickboxing lessons and I basically did what Kaoru did. My opponent at the time said that it hurts and that his jaw went numbed for a couple of minutes…What a baby…I didn't hit him that hard…Hohoho!

Sadly, It'll take a longer time for me to update since I'm starting school next week. (sniffs.) So sad…

**Replies: (I really hope I answered everyone this time)**

**Brittanie**** Love – **Err…right…

**Nguardian** – I'm really happy that you like Shogo as Battousai's rival for Kaoru. Hohoho! No cameos from the Rurouni as of yet. Victory is mine! Mwhahaha!

**half-breed-demon-fox** – I like that you like it…Hohoho!

**BabyKaoru-Sama** – Thank you for the compliments! (blushes) I hope you like this chapter as well.

**Illusions-chan** – Thanks!...Soujiro is kawaii ne? (sighs) I want a Sou-chan plush doll…

**Dragon Master271** – Thanks!

**Alex** – Well, now you know. Hohoho!

**unknown beedee** – I hope this chapter has enough action for you. (Ok…that sounds so wrong…Hohoho!)

**glow box** – Thanks! I hope Kaoru's punked enough in this chapter.

**tintin-chan** – Thank you for not thinking that I rushed B/K too soon. Hohoho! I'm glad that you love the last chapter, hoped you like this just as much.


	7. Bath Time Fun edited

Edited Chapter Note: Nothing biggie. I just corrected some of the grammar and added a few in the Misao-Aoshi part.

Yes! I finally managed to update! Hohoho! Anyway I just want to say a BIG thank you to everyone who reviewed/read my fic! For those who reviewed, your comments really made my day.

I'm nearing the 100th reviews! Awesome! I hope I'll be able to reach it. (clasps her hands) Please…please.

Warning: a bit of lime/lemon content later in the chapter. Read at your own risk!

Disclaimer: Yes! Yes! I do own RK!!! (lawyers glared at Sapphire) Okay so I lied! I don't own RK! (fumes silently as lawyers go away)

**The Demon Child**

_Chapter Six: Flying Food or __Bath__ Time Fun_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! Watch it! Easy on the fur."

Sano responded by yanking the knots tighter around Chou's wrists. The tall vampire stood to his full length and gave the blonde werewolf a tiny smirk.

"Looks like Jou-chan beat you up pretty good." He commented as he observed the blue bump forming at the werewolf's lower jaw.

Chou glared at the smirking vampire through one blue eye.

"Shut up." He growled with menace, the incisors of his fangs showing.

Soujiro, who appeared out of nowhere, spoke up from besides Sano.

"Usually it's either the captors or their boss who are making the orders, and unfortunately for you, you are neither." The gray-blue-eyed vampire said bluntly, his usual smile ever present in his face.

Sano jolted in surprise when Soujiro spoke and cranked his neck to toss a glare at the shorter vampire.

"Damn! Give me a heart attack, why don't you? Why can't you walk a little more loudly next time?"

Soujiro laughed softly. "Honestly Sano, for a vampire, you are duller than a rusty sword."

Sano turned red. "And just what do you mean by that Soujiro?" He hollered, fists sprawling in the air and fangs sprouting as steam seemed to come out of his ears. (AN: Imagine a fuming SD Sano like in the series)

"Are you trying to be funny? Cause the hell you aren't!"

Soujiro merely ignored Sano's comments and continued laughing.

Hiko chose this moment to walk in the room, followed by Battousai, Aoshi and lastly, Shogo. The Vampire Lord raised an eyebrow as he saw the fuming Sano and the laughing Soujiro.

He turned his gaze to the captured werewolf who merely shrugged at him.

"You don't want to know." Chou answered.

Hiko didn't reply. Instead, the vampire willed another, albeit more comfortable, chair to appear and sat down across from the werewolf.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad." Chou replied. Eyeing his bonded wrists, he added. "Although these knots are a bit uncomfortable."

By now, both Sano and Soujiro had regained their composure and merely contented themselves to lay back and watch, though the smirk on Sano's face grew wider at Chou's comment at the ties holding his wrists together.

"But I know that you're not here just to ask how I'm doing." The blonde werewolf said, glancing at Hiko out of the corner of his eye.

Hiko nodded his head. "You are so right. I need to ask you some questions."

Chou shrugged but sat up straighter as well as opened his other eye. "Fire away. I can't promise you that I'll answer them though."

Hiko's eyes flashed red just for a millisecond. Leaning closer, he stared at Chou with serious, heavy-lidded eyes.

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice now, do you?"

------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru tossed a worried glance at Misao who was curled up in a fetus position at a corner of the room. The silver-blue haired demon had decided to bring the other female to her bedroom for privacy.

Misao was visibly shivering as she continued to rock back and forth her body slowly. Her face was hidden in her arms and her long black hair muffled the sobs that Kaoru knew Misao was holding by the woman's body language. Plus, the demon's sensitive nose could pick up the salty scent of her tears.

Kaoru remained silent and watched Misao from the edge of her soft, silk-laden bed. It broke Kaoru's heart to see her lifetime friends in tears but she knew that Misao needed this to get it off her chest once and for all.

It seemed like an eternity had passed to Kaoru before Misao finally lifted her face and wiped the tears away from the corners of her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Gomen K-K-Kaoru." Misao hiccupped, her voice low and croaked. "I've been acting like such a crybaby lately, haven't I?"

Her lips twitched in an attempt to smile but instead came up with a small, sorrowful frown.

Kaoru got up from the bed and crouched to her knees besides Misao. Sapphire-silver clashed with emerald as the two females looked eye to eye.

"You're not a crybaby Misao. You're a strong young woman who had experienced something only an unfortunate few have." Kaoru said simply, her voice sincere. "The werewolf's presence brought back painful memories. It's perfectly natural to feel angst."

Then she gave a tiny smile. "But I'm surprised that you didn't pounce on Chou the moment he became conscious again."

Misao cringed at the mention of the werewolf's name but gave a teary-eyed grin nevertheless.

"Well, I was about too but the guys took him then to the interrogation room."

Misao looked thoughtful for a moment. "I wonder what they're doing in there right now."

Kaoru shrugged. "I don't know."

---------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, both Kaoru and Misao were on their way to the kitchen to fetch themselves a snack when they noticed Megumi and Yahiko sitting at the dining hall as they were about to passed by.

Megumi noticed them at the same time and waved them to come over with the flick of an elegant hand. Kaoru and Misao glanced at each other, debating whether to come over. They nodded at each other; after all, it was the courteous thing to do.

Megumi gave them a coy smile as they took their seats across from her and Yahiko.

"Hello." She said in a crooning voice. "We haven't been properly introduced yet."

She gestured a hand to herself. "My name is Megumi Takani. I'm the resident 'doctor' as humans would say and Sanosuke Sagara's mate."

Megumi pointed to Yahiko. "He's Yahiko Myojin (sp?)…"

"Soon to become one of the greatest vampires ever in Japan." added the black-haired boy, his chest puffed out in pride.

Kaoru cocked an eyebrow. "Well…aren't we Mr. Egotistic." She muttered.

Misao, on the other hand, blinked. She pointed at Megumi, then at Yahiko; a bewildered look present in her features.

"You two are vampires?"

Megumi rolled her cinnamon eyes. "Isn't it obvious?"

The ebony-haired vampire peered closely at Misao, as if inspecting her; then glanced at Kaoru. "You really should educate your human maid more on how to use her common sense."

Misao tossed a glare at Megumi. "I am not a maid. I'm her best friend."

Megumi flicked her hair over a pale shoulder; the light of the chandelier reflected the ebony strands, giving them a greenish hue.

"Best friend? Is that a human term for 'low-life inferior human slave'?" She said in response.

"What?!" Misao's mouth gaped open in shock but then closed it with a snap. "Oh you're so going to get it. I…"

Kaoru coughed. "Megumi-san…Misao's neither my maid nor my 'slave'. She's my best friend since childhood."

Megumi had a scandalous look on her face but the shrugged. "I see. You don't have much friends then do you?"

Misao turned an angry red at this while Kaoru sighed softly and started to rub her throbbing temples, feeling a headache coming on.

The demon closed her eyes for a moment but then snapped them open. Her head hurt too much. She needed a drink…some warm tea or perhaps a goblet of fresh blood.

Kaoru placed her palms on the table and made a move to stand up when a soft, buzzing sound emitted somewhere in the hall.

Both Megumi and Yahiko glanced momentarily at the entrance of the dining area before they glanced back at a confused Kaoru and Misao.

"Dinner bell." Megumi explained coolly. "It tells the others that the food's ready."

Misao noticeably fidgeted in her seat. The look on her face wasn't that assuring.

Megumi noticed this and spoke out. "Don't worry." She said. "You're not on the menu…at least for tonight."

Misao openly glared at the much older female who simply held her hand to her mouth and laughed.

"Ohohoho!"

Kaoru sighed. "Don't fret Misao. I asked Hiko if it can be that human food would be served whenever you and Tsubame are around to eat."

Misao blinked. "Vampires can eat solids? I thought they only drink blood."

Yahiko humphed. "Yeah right. Where have you been all your life? Hiding under a rock?"

Misao tossed her glare at the youthful-looking vampire.

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you…"

Kaoru felt the sharp pain in her temples heightened and rubbed them subconsciously. The veins in her body seemed to cry out for fresh, tasty blood to replace the ones her body had already taken in.

"Be quiet, won't you Misao? I'm really sorry but my head damn hurts right now." Came her irritated growl. It took all of Kaoru's restraints not to bite her friend's head off in annoyance…both figuratively and literally.

"I haven't drunk blood since the night I saved Tsubame and those weren't even enough to quench my thirst." She grumbled.

"Then take a packet of blood from the cooler. It's not fresh but at least your head won't hurt so much." Interrupted Hiko as he and the other vampires entered the hall.

All four stood up at once and both Megumi and Yahiko gave a short bow.

"Good evening Lord Hiko." The two vampires chorused.

Kaoru raised her eyebrows at how they both spoke at exactly the same time. Obviously, they had done this way too many times.

After greetings were exchanged; they all sat down with Hiko at the head of the long table, Sano besides Megumi and Aoshi with Misao. There were a couple of minutes of amusement provided by Battousai and Shogo as both grabbed the only vacant seat besides Kaoru at the same time. The two eyed each other with heated glares as both refused to budge their hold on the unfortunate piece of furniture. Soujiro took this chance to sneakily slide into the oh-so-favorite chair and gave a smile at Kaoru who could only smiled back.

It was a good thing that Soujiro had his back to the two furious vampires otherwise his (AN: kawaii) face would've melted at the heat of their glares. The boyish-looking vampire was making idle chit-chat with the female demon.

Regardless of the awkwardness she felt, Kaoru was quite happy with the seating arrangement. She didn't felt like talking to either Battousai or Shogo at the moment and Soujiro was like a brother to her.

A thought crossed Kaoru's mind and she asked.

"What's the situation with Chou, Sou-chan?"

Unnoticeably, two pairs of lips grimaced into a frown at the mention of the nickname.

"He didn't tell us anything we didn't know already." Soujiro answered; a slight hint of annoyance in his grayish eyes.

"He was quite reluctant to answer any of our questions but one jerk of Truth Sermen and…well you get the picture. But since he was just a lackey of Shisho's, he didn't know much." He continued.

"So where is he now?"

"He's being held at the detainment cell downstairs. The windows are of custom-made glass that prevents the full moon's rays from filtering to the room, disabling Chou's transformation to his large, furry form."

Kaoru touched a finger to her lips, deep in thought.

"But won't he be able to change back even without the moon's influence?" she asked.

Soujiro shook his head, the dark brown strands of his hair swaying due to the motion.

"We injected Chou with a substance that counter-attacks the surge of special minerals found in werewolves' blood that enables them to transform willingly. Sort of a blockage system." He answered.

Kaoru nodded her head slowly. Smart idea.

Just then, the kitchen adjoined to the dining hall opened its double doors and a row of human servants piled themselves into the hall, each carrying a different type of food.

Kaoru sniffed the air and gave a deep sigh of satisfaction. The food smelled delicious and tender…just like the necks of defenseless humans whom she would sank her fangs into…hopefully soon.

Misao, who was busy making conversation with Aoshi, (actually, she was the one doing most of the talking) noticed a familiar brown-haired teenaged girl amongst the servants and gave her an encouraging wink.

Tsubame blushed prettily and began to pull her long, white sleeves shyly. She had volunteered to work as a helper in the mansion since she didn't want to be a burden though her room's still located in the guests' wing.

The young girl was so lost in her thoughts that she accidentally bumped into Yahiko who was busy chugging down his soup greedily. The boy-vampire soon found himself kissing the core of his now empty bowl with its contents sprayed all over his face and hair. A few drops even managed to get on his gi, staining its creamy color.

Sano burst out laughing at the sight of the wet Yahiko with his hair splattered in tiny bits of chopped meat and vegetables.

"You should've seen the look on your face!" He exclaimed in between laughs. "It was priceless!"

Angrily, Yahiko moved the bowl out of his face and turned behind him, a rude remark at the tip of his tongue.

However, the threat died in his throat when he stared into the pretty face of a girl who would've been his age if you only took note of the looks. The girl's shy dark brown eyes were large and innocent-looking, unlike the eyes of other females he'd seen before.

"I…I…" Yahiko was left speechless as he continued staring intently at the pretty girl before him.

Tsubame blushed redder when she noticed this and Yahiko too blushed a shade of red.

The other females, except the servants who were too frightened to say something in front of their masters, thought this was cute and decided to tease the two.

"Aww…aren't you guys just so cute?" said Misao as she clasped her hands together and sighed, a sort-of a dreamy look in her dazed eyes.

"Don't they just look so cute, Kao-chan?" The emerald-eyed woman asked the silvery-blue-haired demon.

Kaoru's lush lips twisted into somewhat between a smirk and a smile.

"Yes they do, Misao-chan." She agreed. "They would make such an adorable couple."

A pair of fox ears sprouted from Megumi's head, making Kaoru wonder for a moment if the cinnamon-eyed female vampire is a demon like her.

"Ohohoho!" laughed Megumi as she covered her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Of course they would." She commented.

At this, both Yahiko and Tsubame blush a deep shade of red. Tsubame, embarrassed, hid her flaming face half-way with the empty silver tray. Her brown eyes gleamed with natural shyness.

Sano smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Yahiko.

"So are you going to claim her our way?" He asked teasingly. "Or would you prefer to marry her as humans preferred to do?"

"SANNNOOO!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (AN: a bit of lime content! Read at your own risk!)

Kaoru let out a satisfactory purr as she leaned lower against the marble-polished bathtub, a goblet of stilled blood grasped in her hand.

The demon settled the goblet on the white-washed tiled floor besides her. Kaoru closed her eyes and hold her nose as she dived into the lukewarm water. Her silver-blue hair swayed in the soap-residued water and Kaoru contented herself with the peaceful silence aside from the pounding of her eardrums due to the pressure.

Kaoru was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door of the bathroom opening and the soft footsteps of someone getting inside.

Just when Kaoru was beginning to feel totally relaxed, a pair of slightly muscular arms grabbed her slender waist and Kaoru soon found herself resurfacing from the water to her waist.

Shocked, Kaoru snapped her sapphire-silver eyes opened to stare into relieved amber depths. It was Battousai.

Kaoru turned red in a mixture of anger and embarrassment as she tired to cover herself up with her hands. How dare he barged into her bathroom and while she was taking a bath nonetheless!

She opened her mouth, her tongue ready to fire furious remarks at the crimson-haired vampire when he crushed her into a tight embrace.

"Kami…" Battousai muttered as he stroked Kaoru's wet hair tenderly. "I thought you were committing suicide."

Annoyed and flustered, Kaoru struggled to get out of the embrace but proved to be futile. It only made the vampire embraced her tighter even more.

Kaoru contended herself instead to lean back her face from Battousai's neck and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Why would you think of a stupid thing like that?" She demanded, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

Battousai answered by trailing the hand that had been stroking Kaoru's hair down to cup her chin. He leaned in closer until their noses bumped into each other.

His warm breathe played with Kaoru's lips, making her shiver with delight much against her mind's will.

Molten amber eyes stared intently with sapphire silver as Battousai finally replied.

"I don't know. All I know is that I was afraid to lose you."

Then, he closed the distance between them with a kiss.

His kiss was gentle and soft, almost as if he was afraid of hurting her. Kaoru thought to herself as their lips made contact.

And before her mind could fully register what was happening, Battousai broke off the kiss.

Kaoru's lips burned for more but her strong-willed mind won't allow her to accept her body's yearnings. The demon leaned her face to the vampire's well-sculpted chest and closed her eyes to prevent Battousai from seeing the internal battle she was having currently, and strangely, with herself. It was purely between mind and body.

Disappointed and a bit angry at Kaoru's lack of response, Battousai frowned openly but his quick mind soon told him that perhaps he had been too forward and felt a bit ashamed at this.

He let go of his hold on Kaoru and made a move to stand up when Kaoru, her head bent down, reached a hand up to stop him. Battousai glanced down at her with confused eyes.

"Please…" Kaoru muttered. "Don't go."

Kaoru looked up and her beautiful sapphire-silver eyes had a glassy dazed look in their depths as they stared into his amber orbs.

"Don't go." She repeated; her voice soft as a gentle whisper.

Battousai's body tensed at her words and mostly, at Kaoru's eyes. They seemed so sensual, so erotic. Damned if he wasn't feeling aroused right now.

Battousai willingly complied and let his body fall to the water, not minding his already wet hakama and partly-wet gi. He took Kaoru once more in his arms and gave her a chaste kiss just at the corner of her pert mouth before he nuzzled her nape with his cheek. He was careful as to not hurt her soft alabaster skin with his coarse x-shaped scar.

He didn't want to scare her away so he forced himself to content with just holding her for the time being.

Just then, Kaoru moved closer to the embrace, the tips of her bare breasts brushing against his gi-clad chest. Her mystifying sapphire-silver eyes closed.

Battousai stiffened. Obviously, Kaoru had forgotten that they were both in a tub, with her naked. But, hey, he wasn't complaining

_"Oro! Miss Kaoru should not do that, that she should not."_ Called out his other-half.

**"Don't tell me you don't enjoy this too. Look at that nosebleed."**

_"ORO!!"_ said his other half, scandalized, as he fought to control the flow of blood coming from his nose.

Battousai smirked at the voice inside his head but it vanished into a low growl when he felt Kaoru leaving little kisses all over his neck. The cool touch of her lips against his warmth sent a surge of passion like current throughout his body to his loins.

Screw virtue.

Battousai nudged his head away and lifted Kaoru's chin to place a burning kiss in her lips.

Kaoru didn't know why she'd done what she did and she didn't know if she would know for sure. But she couldn't help but feel a tingle of delight as her lips, cold from the bath, came in contact with Battousai's warm lips.

She felt Battousai urging her mouth to open by the way he pushed his lips with hers. Kaoru proceeded to tease him by moving her face slightly on the sides.

He quickly retaliated by biting her lower lip gently, careful not to draw blood. Surprised, Kaoru opened her mouth and Battousai took this chance to kiss her open-mouth.

Kaoru felt a low moan emitting from her throat in desire and inched her face upwards closer to the crimson-haired vampire's.

Slowly, Battousai trailed his lips down to the side of her neck. He inhaled deeply at her scent and let out a contented growl.

Jasmine. She smelled like jasmine.

Battousai snapped his eyes open and smiled a smile that would have left any female breathless and ready to jump into his bed. Unfortunately, Kaoru hadn't seen his sensuous smile or she would've shivered with desire.

Through half-lidded eyes, Battousai kissed Kaoru's neck, stopping at the spot where he could feel her life-vein pulsing quickly. His red-amber eyes flashed as he felt the river of Kaoru's blood coursing through her veins, giving the female demon her life.

His lips parted and his lower jaw hung low as the incisors of his teeth lengthened and grew piercingly sharp. If he would sank his teeth to the soft skin just above her life-vein and suck a little of her blood, Kaoru would be proclaimed as his mate forever, according to the vampire's code of law.

Just an inch before his fangs would taste soft, succulent skin, Battousai hesitated for the first time in his life (and that is pretty long). The wild dark side of his vampiric being longed to claim Kaoru as his life-mate for eternity but the rational side of him wanted her to be willing and love him just the same before he could do that.

No, he would not let Kaoru in a relationship she didn't want. Battousai growled as his fangs shortened to human size. Reluctantly, he pushed away from Kaoru and stared at her.

Kaoru's long eyelashes fluttered open when she felt Battousai pulling away. Her still-dazed sapphire-silver eyes gazed into red-amber eyes.

Battousai's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the clouded-look in Kaoru's eyes. Looking around, he spotted a bottle of scented liquidized soap lying near the tub and used his telepathic powers to let the bottle float into his hands where he gripped it tightly.

He opened the cap of the bottle and sniffed it cautiously. The red in his amber eyes flashed into a murdering blood red as his sharp mind registered the contents of the bottle. Claws sprang out from his fingernails as his grip tightened so much that the bottle broke and the rest of it's contents spilled to the tiled floor, staining the white-washed color.

Glaring at the mixture of the liquid soap and his blood (He'd cut his palm when he broke the bottle) in his hand with disgust, Battousai reached for a spare towel and wiped his bleeding hand with it. Taking off his gi, he slung it over Kaoru's shoulders and dressed her in it. He tied the ties of his gi around the female demon's body to hold it in place.

Snaking one arm around her shoulder blades and the other under her knees, the crimson-haired vampire-assassin lifted Kaoru easily from the tub. He frowned deeper as he noticed that part of his gi was still wet and used his ki to dry it.

Kicking the bathroom door with his foot, Battousai exited to Kaoru's bedroom and made his way to her bed. He gently placed Kaoru, who had by now gone unconscious due to the lack of high ki required for emission, on the soft mattress. He lifted her head carefully to stuff a couple of cotton pillows underneath it and stood back to his full height.

A soft smile replaced the worried frown on his face as Battousai gazed down at the precious bundle lying in the bed. After making sure that she would be alright, Battousai wheeled around and walked out of the door, closing it softly behind him.

He transferred a tiny part of his ki to Kaoru's door, creating a strong shield that would make sure that nobody could get inside the room without his permission.

His blood red-amber eyes flashed dangerously as he glided along the corridors towards the room where Sano and his mate would be.

It was time for a little chit-chat with Megumi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru snapped her eyes opened when she felt a strong ki emitting somewhere near her. But before she could investigate, the ki vanished.

The female demon blinked her eyes in confusion as she gazed around her surroundings.

Why was she here in her bedroom?

Kaoru made a move to sit up but a dizzying feeling punctured through her brain and she flopped back down on the bed.

She rubbed her aching head, trying to soothe it, as her mind clouded with thoughts and fleeting memories.

The last time Kaoru remembered; she was taking a bath using the scented liquid soap Megumi gave her when Battousai barged in unexpectedly. Naturally, she'd covered herself and what about to yell at him when he had gathered her into his arms and told her that he thought she was committing suicide. ("Yeah right." She snorted)

Kaoru then asked why he would think of such a ridiculous thing as she struggled to get out of his embrace. Battousai only held her tighter and caressed her hair, causing her to blush, before he finally answered.

Kaoru paused. A pale blush creeping up her heated cheeks.

And then, he kissed her. After that, she didn't remember much anymore.

Kaoru flicked her wet silver-blue hair out of her face as her brain racked, trying to remember what had happened then. After a while, she gave up. Her mind was a complete blank.

She felt an itch in her shoulder and Kaoru reached a clawed hand to scratch it when she came in contact with soft cloth instead of cool skin. Her clear sapphire-silver eyes traveled down to her body and noticed that she was wearing a black gi…similar to Battousai's.

Kaoru grabbed a fistful and sniffed it. The scent of the rainforest sting her sensitive nostrils and the demon let go; a small frown on her face.

The scent belonged to Battousai. Which meant that she was indeed wearing his gi.

Kaoru jolted up and glanced down at herself. She gave a heaved sigh.

Thank goodness that the gi reached just above her knees, covering some personal parts she wouldn't want anyone but herself to see.

Kaoru blushed. Did Battousai saw her naked body? All of it? She hoped not.

A grim frown settled on lush pink lips. She would like to have a word with Battousai.

But first, thought Kaoru as she took off the crimson-haired and amber-eyed vampire's gi and opened her drawers to take out her undergarments.

Kaoru put them on. She would like to have a talk with Megumi first. Kaoru had suspected the other female's true intentions when she gave the demon the bottle but Kaoru had just shrugged it off, thinking it was her way of being nice.

Kaoru opened her closet and took out the first kimono her eyes would set upon. She put it on without a second's thought to what she'd chose to wear.

Tying the kimono's obi around her slender waist, Kaoru put on her tabi sandals and approached the door.

As soon as her hand came in contact with the door knob, a current of red-amber flickered at her and Kaoru withdrew her hand to avoid being electrified and burnt at the same time.

Her frown grew deeper as Kaoru now found out where the ki she'd felt before had gone. Battousai lent some of his ki into her door, just enough for prohibiting anyone from entering her room.

Kaoru shook her head in dismay and transferred some of her ki to counteract Battousai's. The amber-eyed vampire would feel the pull of his ki on the door fading and would probably come here to investigate but Kaoru didn't care. All she cared about was getting out of the room and finding Megumi.

Soon enough, the red-amber sparks dissipated and Kaoru opened her door without a synch. (sp?)

Kaoru closed the door behind her and walked towards the banister. Perhaps she could ask the servants where Megumi's room might be.

----------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the training area a.k.a. the dojo, Misao was busy practicing her kunai-throwing skills at several wooden dummies scattered all over the room.

'I won't be a burden to Kaoru any longer.' She thought to herself as she paused to take a breathe.

Her emerald eyes blazed with an inner fire. Adrenaline pumped into her veins vigorously and Misao felt her body tensed, ready for action.

'I will get stronger. I will avenge them.'

With a heave, Misao flung one of her kunais. However, she miscalculated its' velocity. The kunai went too fast and missed the target, heading instead for the wall.

A flash of silver flickered in the dark shadows of the dojo's corners and Misao ducked her head sideward to avoid being hit by her flying kunai.

She craned her neck to look behind her, sweatdropping when she saw the dagger-like tool entrapped in the wooden dummy behind her.

"Your reflexes are good but your aiming leaves nothing to be desired of." criticized a chilling voice in the shadows.

Misao felt her temper flare up.

"Who do you think you are?" she demanded, emerald eyes flashing. She pulled up a fist. "Why don't you come here and say it to my face?"

"As you wish." answered the voice coolly as a figure stepped into the light.

It was Aoshi, with his calculating icy blue eyes.

"If you'd like, I can teach you how to become better." He said.

** To be continued **

Sapphire: (pulls her collar as she reread the bathroom scene) Woah, is it getting in hot in here or what? Personally, I don't know why I wrote that part. I guess I was feeling a little naughty. We all get that sometimes ne? (giggles).

Anyway, I really hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for taking so long, I made myself update my older fics. (A vow I made when I first started writing here).

Before I say adieu, I wanted to clear a few things up. Soujiro doesn't like anyone/isn't paired with anyone in this fic. Sorry Sou-fans. I guess I kind of forgot to get him a girl… Poor Sou-kun! (sniffs). I'm also willing to hear your suggestions about Kaoru's kimono. Should it play a 'significant' role in the next chapter? Or should I leave it as a plain, regular kimono? Hohoho!

Will Misao agree to letting Aoshi improve her skills? Who will reach Megumi first? Battousai or Kaoru? What did the Kitsune put in that soap anyway? Will there be some A/M or more B/K action? When will Shishio introduced himself properly? Tune in the future chapters and maybe all these questions will be answered.

Have any suggestions for the next chapter? Tell me and I'll think it over.

**Replies: (by order of who reviewed first)**

**Illusions-chan -- **Thanks! Well I hope that you enjoyed this chapter too. (smiles)

**d-lolo** -- I will, I will. Thanks! (smiles)

**GothicBlacre **-- Thanks! I love this Kaoru too! (and I'm not just saying that because I wrote her) Hohoho!

**XxSilentDreamerxX **– I totally agree. Megumi's laugh just wouldn't be the same without the 'O'. Oh! And I'm not trying to laugh like her…exactly. (laughs)

**ALEX** – Thanks! The answer is no. I will explain it in the future chapters. (smiles)

**alex** – What can I say? I love making Battousai possessive. Grr…so sexy. Hohoho! (laughs)

**Brittanie Love** – Thanks! I was a little nervous that you guys might not like the battle scene. (smiles)

**unknown beedee** – Well I don't know if this chapter's to your liking but I hope you still like it. (grins naughtily)

**cyjj **– Thanks! I tried my best. (smiles)

**half-breed-demon-fox** – Thanks! I love doing Kaoru as a kick-ass chick. She rarely gets to reveal this side of her in the series. (grins)

**BabyKaoru-sama** – Thank you! I hope you'll love this chapter as well. (grins)

**tintin-chan** – Oh yeah! (laughs) Who does like competitions? Especially between two hot, hot (did I mention hot?) guys. (grins sneakily)

**Bradybunch4529** – Thanks! Hope you like this chapter as well. (smiles)

**baka deshi** – Thanks! (smiles)

**Sparkling-Ruby Gem** – Thanks! (blushes)

**Rochelle** – Thanks! There might not be any action in this chapter but there will definitely be some in the next chapter.

**Babette **– Thanks! It's so cool that you can touch-type. I can do that too (…sometimes)

**Bett** – Thanks! No I wouldn't mind. (grins)

**Devi** – Thanks! Well I updated…so you wouldn't have any gray hair anymore! Hohoho! (laughs)


	8. The Spark of Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own RK, ok?

**Special Thanks to everyone who reviewed!:**

**Brittanie**** Love; half-breed-demon-fox; Kaoru Gal; unknown beedee; cyjj; Reignashii; Punkey-Monkey; angelstarhikaru; Anime-Addiction; Chrno-Crusade1; erica6060; DragonWolfAnimeGirl; BabyKaoru-Sama; Anounymus T; Illusions-chan; kik-ting; Nakashima-Michiyo; Rochell; Nguardian**

**The Demon Child**

_Chapter seven: The Spark of Battle  
_

------------------------------------------------------

Battousai was halfway across the hall heading for Sano and Megumi's quarters when a trickling sensation surge through him.

The crimson-haired vampire frowned as his amber eyes gleamed.

Someone had tampered with the shield he made in Kaoru's room.

Pushing aside thoughts of how to punish Megumi; Battousai made a move to turn around when he felt the sudden rush of another ki heading towards him.

Battousai smirked when he found out that the ki belonged to none other than Kaoru. However, he quirked an eyebrow when he noticed that the demon's aura was radiating brighter than usual.

He was unsurprised though. Kaoru had probably figured out that Megumi was the one responsible; even though she couldn't have remembered much of what had transpired.

Battousai leaned his shoulder against the wall and instead waited for Kaoru to catch up with him.

-----------------------------------------------------

Kaoru glided up the floor where Soujiro had told her Megumi would be with Sano in their room. A part of her wanted to leave the two lovebirds to themselves while the rest of her wanted to pound the said doctor-vampire until she's black and blue.

Actually, she was hoping to let Battousai be the first to taste her rage but so far she hadn't seen nor heard the vampire.

Kaoru's footsteps were as soft as a whisper, developed through years of training, as she made her way down the corridor with soft dimmed lights guiding the path. Her sapphire blue eyes gleamed silver when she spot Battousai leaning against the wall with his gaze up on the ceiling.

Lush lips twitched into a smirk as the redhead looked down and met her gaze with his amber eyes.

Well speak of the devil.

------------------------------------------------------

Battousai had contented himself with staring at the designer marks on the ceiling when he felt Kaoru's ki emitting stronger than earlier which meant that she was close.

He tore off his gaze from above and peered into unamused sapphire-silver depths.

"What are you looking at?" snapped Kaoru, hands on her hips as she glared death at him.

He fought off a smile twitching at the corner of his lips.

Obviously, Kaoru wasn't too aware of her state of dress.

"Did you have a nice nap?"

He gave a small laugh. Quite uncharacteristic of him but it was worth it just to see the expression on the silver-haired demon's face.

-----------------------------------------------------

Kaoru was flabbergasted. Never had she heard Battousai laughing. She didn't think that he was the type.

But…she couldn't deny that it wasn't very sensual in a hoarse, deep kind of way.

In fact; if she wasn't so pissed right now at him, Kaoru might've relished at the sound.

Somehow, she had the feeling that Battousai hadn't laughed in a long while.

But, as it may be, she wasn't in the mood for humor and soon followed her wits; ignoring the fast thumping of her heart.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes; the silver in them swirled amongst sapphire blue.

"Yes, I did but I would've enjoyed it more if I knew why I suddenly woke up from my bed. Dressed in your clothes I might add."

Battousai shrugged his shoulders. "No need to fret. I didn't take advantaged of you. I prefer my future mate to be willing."

Then his amber eyes grew dark. "As for how you woke up in your bed, I can explain that. You passed out sometime after and I merely offered you a more preferable place to sleep. I expected that you wouldn't be pleased to wake up on the cold marble of the bathroom."

Kaoru scoffed. "How can I be sure that you didn't take advantage of my unwelcomed state of vulnerability?"

The crimson-haired vampire eyes' rimmed with red as he stood upright. "Are you calling me a liar?" He practically snarled out the words.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes. "I may not remember all of what had happened but what I do remember is that you had barged into my bathroom and kissed me."

Battousai growled beneath his throat. "That may be so but I assure you that I never took anything that isn't to your consent."

Kaoru let out a growl of her own. "Even so; that still doesn't explain why you acted the way you did. You don't own me."

Battousai let out a harsh laugh. "Don't own you? My dear Kaoru, you are never more wrong. You belong to me and no one else. You are MINE."

Kaoru's lips churned into a furious frown and, quick as lightning, reached out her clawed hands to swipe at the male vampire's face.

In a speed even more remarkably faster than Kaoru's, Battousai grasped the demon's outstretched wrist with his own hand.

It was a very fortunate fact that Battousai is as powerful and swift as he is; otherwise Kaoru would've clawed his eyes out if the vampire was a nanosecond too slow. The tips of her deadly claws were merely centimeters away from his face.

Kaoru hissed and twisted her wrist so that she would be released. Reacting on instincts, Battousai merely tightened his grip. He had retracted his own claws though so that the sharp material wouldn't pierce the demon's alabaster skin.

The silver-blue-haired demon was amazed that Battousai had the speed to catch her wrist; seeing as how they were merely inches apart. However she covered this up with her pent-up anger that was slowly beginning to dissway.

"Listen here Battousai." Kaoru spat out; her eyes blazing with poorly-contained rage. "I am not some piece of meat that you can just take your claim on. I belong to no one else but myself."

Battousai's amber eyes gleam a dark red. "Obviously, you don't know much about my species way of claiming a mate."

"What mate Battousai? As far as I'm concerned; you never cared about me that much." Kaoru growled; the depths of her eyes sparked with defiance.

As soon as the words sprang from her mouth; Kaoru felt the wind knocked out of her lungs as Battousai pushed her against the wall adjacent to them.

Fiery amber-red eyes glared at her as Battousai growled. "Never. Ever. Say that I do not care about you."

"Do you honestly think that you could've stopped me from taking you here now if I didn't care about you?" He asked slowly, as if emphasizing each word.

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is."

"You are such a damn liar, Battousai."

"DAMNIT KAORU! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I LOVE YOU?!"

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU LOVE ME? WE DON'T EVEN KNOW EACH OTHER UNTIL A FEW DAYS AGO!"

"BECAUSE EVERYTIME I SEE YOU, I CAN'T SEEM TO CONTROL MYSELF!"

"SO ALL I AM TO YOU IS JUST A GOOD LAY ON THE MATRESS, IS THAT IT?!"

"NO!! THAT IS EXACTLY THE OPPOSITE OF WHAT I MEANT!"

Kaoru opened her mouth as if to comment but then shut it instead. "I don't know what to think anymore." She whispered softly.

The silver-blue haired demon felt her body go limp with exhaustion from shouting too much and frankly, Kaoru didn't care one damn bit about it.

Kaoru let herself slide to the floor and drew her knees together. The female demon bent her head to hide in the silk-woven fabric of her kimono and closed her eyes to rid the pounding of her head…or was it her heart?

"Why does this have to happen? Why can't I seem to take my mind off the first kiss we shared? Why is it that my whole body yearns for your touch? Damnit! I hate this feeling! I wished I could just understand all of this shit." She muttered under her breath.

Kaoru had the sudden urge to bang her head against the wall until her whole brain turned to mush.

By the soft rustle of clothes, Kaoru heard rather than felt Battousai getting down on his knees in front of her. She was surprised, however, when she felt the vampire wrapping his strong arms around her lithe body and held her against his own. Kaoru felt a shiver ran through her spine when the crimson tips of Battousai's bangs tickled her exposed neck as he leant towards her ear to whisper softly.

"How can I make you understand Kaoru? Tell me how and I will gladly do it."

Against her better judgment, Kaoru's mouth opened and the demon replied.

"I don't trust people easily Battousai. In fact, I don't even know right now if you're being serious or if you're just playing with me."

"If ever I am playing with you, be aware that I play for keeps. Remember Kaoru; once I had stake my claim on you, I will always be there with you like a feeling that you can't shake off. You are mine just as I am yours. No one can take me away from you and I won't allow anyone else to take you from me."

The way he said those words seemed so sincere; like he actually meant it. Kaoru would've smiled then if not for the nagging part of her brain.

"Do you mean what you said that you love me?" She asked.

She couldn't help it. She really wanted to know why. She was never good at being contented to be left out in the dark.

Battousai looked surprised as Kaoru lifted her chin to look at him in the eyes. Kaoru fought down a giggle. The male vampire-slash-assassin had never looked so…well so child-like…before and it was really quite a funny site.

"Aww…is the famous Hitokiri Battousai tongue-tied by little old me?" Kaoru said in a teasing tone.

Inside, however, Kaoru was a mess. Her mind wheeled with different thoughts and her emotions varied from anger to happiness to a hint of sorrow that Battousai didn't replied so quickly. All of this the female demon covered up with a smile and a teasing surface.

Meanwhile, Battousai was downright confused. One minute Kaoru was ready to attack him, the next she began all serious and now she was just being a joker.

He sighed. He would never fully understand Kaoru. Just when you think that she feels that way; she surprises you by acting differently from what you expected. Could she be anymore mysterious?

Battousai smirked. Her mysteriousness was one of the many things that attracted him to her in the first place.

The male vampire grasped her chin gently and leaned in so that their lips were merely a breath away.

"Love is a word humans used often too many times." He stated. "And sometimes that 'love' never lasts for long."

Battousai closed his eyes for a moment; leaving Kaoru a bit disappointed that she couldn't see the beautiful red-gold color of his depths. "What I feel for you Kaoru is deeper than any attraction I had encountered in a very long time. I will not deny that I lust for your body, nor will I deny that I craved for your soul to entwine with mine."

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes slowly. "When a male vampire feels something akin to desire above the natural attraction, he thinks of no one else. Kaoru, you are the first female that made me feel this way. A male of my species cannot live without his mate and so, is ever faithful to her for eternity as long as she is faithful to him as well. Once a vampire takes in a mate, it is for forever."

"I need you Kaoru. I need you to brighten my world of darkness. I will not force you to accept my claim; but I will warn you that I will not back off. Even though I had not yet performed the Binding."

Without a moment's hesitation, Battousai closed the (tiny) gap between them and kissed her.

The kiss was gentle at first. But soon, it became more demanding as his mouth seeks hers. Kaoru felt her body betray her as she let out a soft moan of contentment as Battousai nibbled a pouted lip.

Kaoru wasn't uneducated in the ways of lust. She had always known that she was a very desirable woman; even in her human disguise. A few times, she had used the knowledge to her disposal. Mostly just to distract her opponents and let down their guard; rarely though did she do it for she was also an honorable person.

Still, Kaoru knew that desire and love are a deadly combination. She desired Battousai but she wasn't sure if she loved him as well. It was too soon; everything was too soon.

Yet, Kaoru already knew how she felt. The need for the male vampire to touch her aroused her senses wholly. She had never felt that way around anyone else before. Everything about him captivated her.

It was indescribable. And regardless of how her mind reacted; Kaoru was drawn to him.

She wanted to be with him. She wanted to be his forever.

Reluctantly Kaoru pulled herself away from the vampire. Staring into his amber-red eyes; Kaoru gave a small fanged smile and lifted her wrist to his mouth.

She noticed his eyes widening before he stared down at her in mild surprise.

"Are you sure about this?" His voice came out hoarse and slow.

The demon gave him a reassured nod of her head and flicked her wrist so that the skin shielding the blood vessels was exposed to him.

Kaoru may not know much about the Binding but she did know that by exposing her wrist and letting a vampire willingly bite a mark on a particular spot; it meant that she had already accepted his claiming. Call it the first step of courtship humans always do before their own style of mating called 'marriage'.

Kaoru wasn't too sure however if she was ready to face the consequences.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damnit! Where the hell are you!" yelled Misao in fury as she surveyed the training room.

Currently; she was supposed to detect where Aoshi is and attack him.

However, it seemed that the dark-haired vampire was just too sneaky for her taste.

Aoshi's cool voice drawled somewhere in the room and Misao unconsciously shivered at the sound.

"You will not succeed in finding me if you see with your eyes. See with your ears instead."

See with my ears? What the heck is that supposed to mean?

Misao frowned pettily and voiced out these thoughts.

Aoshi merely replied. "What do you think it means?"

"I think it means that I'm going to kick your mysterious ass when I get a hold of you." Misao grumbled under her breath.

She did follow Aoshi's advice though; no matter how silly it seemed. Misao closed her eyes and tried to focus. Her others senses were heightened slightly due to the loss of sight and it was because of this that Misao could pick up clearly the sound of crickets chirping outside the dojo where a small pond lay.

A small tapping sound emitted and Misao perked up her ears in attention but the sound soon faded away. The young woman felt disappointment swelling in her. Then…

There it is again! She was sure she had heard it this time.

Small signs of wrinkles lined in Misao's forehead as she concentrated in tuning out any other sounds that would proved to be a distraction. Her mind was in a limbo of the deepest pitch black; totally focused on nothing else.

A soft patter reached her ears. It sounded like it came from the corner behind her.

Misao lifted an arm up; her kunai poised to strike as it lay between her fingers.

Another pattering sound was heard; this time it was at her left.

As quick as humanly possible; Misao strike the small dagger-like weapon at the direction which she'd last heard the sound.

The slight clang of metal hitting metal rang in her ears and Misao snapped open her eyes.

She turned to her left to see Aoshi with his sword taken out and in a diagonal position with the blade merely inches from touching his right cheek.

From what she'd gathered; Misao concluded that she flung hr kunai somewhere at Aoshi's right and was deflected by his sword and quick reflexes.

"Excellent. You've managed to become better in just a short amount of time." He muttered coolly.

"But…" Aoshi positioned himself to an offensive stance.

"Are you capable enough to fight me?" He continued.

Misao's emerald eyes sparked with determination as she reached for her kunais hidden in her pockets.

"I don't know." She admitted.

"But I can sure try." She continued.

Icy blue depths gleamed in slight amusement at the young human female.

Aoshi gave the tiniest of smirks.

"Let's see you try then."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sano growled as someone knocked at the door. Megumi, his mate, made a move to get out of the bed when the spiky-haired vampire grabbed her wrist and pulled her gently back to the soft pillow.

"Just ignore it and they'll go away." He grumbled; nuzzling the female vampire's slender neck.

Megumi smiled at her love's childishness. She shook her head slightly.

"It could be something important." The cinnamon-eyed female pointed out.

Sano replied. "Or it could be just the Brat coming to ruin my evening."

Just then; a fist banged on the door.

"Sano! You better open the door right now or I swear I will kick your sorry ass to the Philippines!" Came Kaoru's voice from the other side.

Sano's eyes widened and he nearly toppled to the floor in his haste to get out of the bed.

"Holy Shit! It's Jou-chan! I better answer the door before she doubles my debts."

Megumi narrowed her eyes. "Debts?"

Oops.

Sano wheeled around to his mate and gave a sheepish grin. "Err…that is I…"

Megumi scooted over to sit at the edge of the bed. "Sano…" Her voice was dark and creepy.

"Just what do you mean by debts? You wouldn't happen to have gambled while you were away…again, weren't you?"

Sano flimsily thought up of an excuse when the banging on the door went harder.

"I got to answer the door now. Wouldn't want to keep Jou-chan waiting eh?" Sano said as he pointed a thumb at the door.

Megumi merely crossed her arms and peered at him accusingly.

Sano gulped. Oh he was so in for it now.

Sano dashed to the door and pried it open. A fist connected with his face and Sano fell backwards to the ground. The next thing that the tall vampire thought was…

Wow…look at the pretty birdies.

A smug Kaoru stepped over the prone body of the vampire with Battousai following behind her. The crimson-haired hitokiri stole a glance down at his comrade and almost pitied him to have been the recipient of Kaoru's furiousness at Megumi.

Megumi sighed and stood up to grab a pack of smelting salts she usually keeps in the bedside drawer.

"This will only take a second." She told the standing pair.

Megumi got down on her knees and placed Sano's head on her lap. She opened the pack of salts; letting the smell rise up into the air.

Kaoru's hyper-sensitive nose twitched and the demon gave a sneeze. Battousai glanced at his future-mate and gave her a small smile which she returned.

Megumi, for her part, held the pack above her mate's nose and waved it around for the scent to broaden.

Sano's nose wrinkled in slight disgust at the offending smell. His lips grimaced just as he opened his brown eyes.

"Argh." He groaned as his temple pounded in pain.

"Did anyone get the number of the truck that hit me?"

"Yeah and her name's Kaoru." drawled out Kaoru as glared at the tall vampire.

Sano got up to his feet with a little help from Megumi and rubbed the sore spot on his face where she'd hit him.

"Damn, Jou-chan! That's quite an arm you have there." He commented.

Kaoru smirked. Then her eyes got darker. "Sano…what did I tell you about calling me 'Jou-chan'?" She said in a clam voice.

Sano shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know…Guess I forgot."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes. "You forgot?" Her tone had a slight menacing tone to it.

Sano gulped. Oh Kami! Not even an hour apart and already he had two women up his throat.

Megumi intervened by placing herself before Sano.

"I get to hurt him first. Pick a number and stand in line." She said coolly.

Both male vampires sweatdropped at what Megumi said. Actually it was Sano who was doing the sweatdropping; Battousai had merely raised an eyebrow.

"It's alright by me as long as you leave me something behind to tear apart." Kaoru replied in the same manner.

"However, I would like to know what you put in that bottle you gave me." She continued.

Megumi merely gave her characteristic laugh.

"Ohohoho! Is this what it's all about? Not a problem. You see what I gave you is the 'Truest Passion' bottle. It's guaranteed to let out your desires."

Kaoru glowered at the other female.

"I'd figured as much but it also happens to make me lose unconcsciousness after a while, am I right?"

Megumi ignored the glare the demon threw at her and replied.

"Not really. Actually, the scent was designed for two persons who are deeply attracted to each other."

The female vampire explained. "The contents only takes effect when the two persons are in the same area."

Megumi glanced at Battousai. "That is why I hinted to you that Kaoru was depressed when I saw her after dinner and that she might make a grave mistake later on…"

Kaoru's eyes widened slightly as realization struck her. "So that's why Battousai kept saying that I was trying to commit suicide."

Megumi blinked for a moment. Then she laughed. "Is that so? Really, I didn't think he would've thought that you would be that depressed."

Megumi shook her head. "Really…Males are such gullable species."

"Hey!" voiced out two wounded male egos.

Kaoru couldn't help but give a giggle. "I know what you mean. Their minds must be tinier to make up for their muscles."

"Hey!!"

Megumi giggled as well. "I think we'll get along just fine, Kaoru."

Kaoru smiled. "So do I, Megumi."

"And even though you shouldn't have done it and that I ought to bodily harm you; I thank you. You made me realize what I truly feel for Battousai."

Megumi smirked. "Why of course I had to do it. Being a vampire myself; I know that Battousai has taken a deep interest in you. He has never done that before to any other female."

Megumi leaned down to whisper softly into Kaoru's ear.

"Remember Kaoru, a vampire is always serious when it comes to his mate. If he says that she loves you; he means it."

With his; Megumi stole a glance at Sano and her lips twitched into somewhat of a smile.

"Believe me, I should know."

Both Battousai and Sano exchanged looks before they shrugged their shoulders and shook their heads in dismay.

Females. You can never understand them. One minute; they're all readied up for a fight and then the next, they make up and become friends afterwards.

All of the sudden; Hiko's voice growled out in their minds, startling some of them.

**"Everyone; to the living room."******

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Vampire Lord of Kyoto glowered at them seriously as they all sat down in the table before him.

"What is it, Lord Hiko?" asked Soujiro; adding the title for vanity's sake…and the right to irk the tall, broad-shouldered vampire.

Hiko stared at them with a grim frown etched upon his face.

"My informants from Edo have sent a message that Shishio Makoto's had formed an army of werewolves and human bounty hunters. We suspect that his long-promises of taking control over Japan is coming to form."

His dark brown eyes roamed to meet with Kaoru's sapphire-silver.

"And we also think that he's planning to attack Kyoto first and capture Kaoru; the demon child."

**_To be continued_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Okay, I have to say that I don't like this chapter very much…As for those who are ready for some action; be sure to tune in next chapter. So review! Review! And I might write the next chapter faster.


	9. Promises Made and Deals Dealt

AN: I've got nothing to say expect...Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own RK. Never had, never will.

**Special Thanks to everyone who reviewed:**

half-breed-demon-fox; erica6060; cyjj; Tanis Ryuu; kik-ting; BabyKaoru-Sama; Angel of lonelyness; Rochelle; rain angst; Saggitarousgirl; SilverSorceressoftheMoonandtheNight; Anounymus T; tintin-chan; SakK; Zoingy; Candycorn Anime; Reinagshii; DragonWolfAnimeGirl; Makotojs; Monomiya Akihara; Princess of Darkness and me

**The Demon Child**

_Chapter eight: Promises Made and Deals Dealt_

------------------------------------------

To the naked eye; all that could be seen were a pair of blurs flashing and –sometimes – together every now and then within the dojo's walls.

One bright and red. The other shimmering and silver-blue.

However; to the highly trained eye and to those who knew them; one could already guess who the pair is.

Kaoru twisted her side to the left just as it was about to make contact with cold metal. With her right hand clutching a kodachi; she counterattacked the opposed sword and tried to push it back.

A yelp escaped from her lips as Battousai, katana still locked with Kaoru's, gripped her across the shoulders with his free arm and delivered a low swing with his left leg; hitting Kaoru at the side of her ankles and causing her to lose balance.

Instinctively, Kaoru wrapped her long tail around the vampire's waist and pulled, bringing him down with her.

Kaoru swallowed a gasp as her back hit the dojo's floor… Hard.

Ouch.

Kaoru glared; though not as threatening as it should be; at the redhead vampire on top of her, swords still locked with neither of their wielders backing off.

"Get off me." Her voice came out low and raspy; eyes flashing brilliant sapphire.

Battousai gave a fanged smirk in reply. "Why should I? Besides; I like where I am right now."

Kaoru had the grace to blush; though she didn't know if it was from embarrassment or anger.

The demon knew perfectly well what the two of them looked like at this moment. As they fell; Battousai somehow managed to tangle his long legs with hers. The result was that Battousai was on top of Kaoru; their legs entwined and hips brushing against each other at the slightest movement. The male vampire's elbows bent at Kaoru's sides; trapping her and providing enough leverage for Kaoru to breathe properly. Thus, their bodies were a mere few centimeters apart.

Battousai's warm breath tickled Kaoru's wolf ears and her sensitive nose caught the tiny scent of mint; obviously from the fresh mint leaves he'd eaten earlier.

(AN: I can't remember if they have toothpaste in their time so I just improvised….Sigh.)

Battousai's amber eyes glinted with amusement.

"You're blushing." It was a statement. Not a question.

Kaoru glared at him. "Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Am not."

"Are too….Mou!"

Battousai chuckled as Kaoru pouted. He found it adorable whenever she did so.

"Not fair….Cheater."

"Whatever."

"Grr…Honestly; you can be such a jerk. I'll only ask you twice. Get…off…me…Now!"

Battousai shook his head stubbornly like a little child.

"No…not unless I get a kiss."

From the way Kaoru's face huffed and turned red; the vampire couldn't decide whether to laugh or not.

Kaoru noticed her future mate's lips twisting every now and then; as if he was indecisive to smile or not. If she didn't found it so peculiar and perhaps even a tiny bit eerie, she would've giggled at the comic look he unconsciously made of himself.

Then her sapphire eyes gleamed with unhidden mirth and moving as swift as a wolf, Kaoru pressed her lips against his own.

Before Battousai could figure out what had happened; the vampire soon found himself on the floor with Kaoru sitting on his navel; her lithe legs sprawled at his sides for balance and her hands placed against his chest.

Battousai blinked as it was his turn to stare up at his intended who had a huge grin etched on her porcelain face; flashing her piercingly sharp white fangs.

'Oro…'

Battousai mentally frowned. Oro? Kami! What has gotten into him lately? What a ridiculous saying. Oro indeed.

Both of their swords; his katana and her kodachis; lay scattered on the floor across from the pair. Obviously, Kaoru had used both of her kodachis to counteract the weight of Battousai's katana and used her upper body strength to push their swords away from her; twisting their entwined limbs by her hip and causing Battousai's center of gravity to be off.

Which lead to the answer as to why they're in their current state.

(AN: This actually happened to me during one of my previous lessons on free-fighting. Only that we weren't allowed to use knives or any sharp objects in this particular spar so we just used our fists instead….Also that I was the one lying on the floor just like Battousai. You couldn't imagine how shocked I was… Grr…I am so gonna get back at my partner…someday. Hohoho!)

Kaoru smirked at Battousai.

"Not so tough now, are you?" She said in a smug, teasing voice.

Perhaps it was the comfortable air around them or that he was rendered speechless as of the moment or that his brain had become numbed on the intellect area. Whatever the cause; Battousai did the impossible for him.

He stuck his tongue out.

Kaoru's first reaction was to blink her eyes unbelievably. Then she laughed…really loud.

Kaoru wrapped her arms around her stomach as her ribs ached from too much laughter. If she isn't careful; her true demonic aura would've burst to the surface due to lowered barriers.

"I won't believe it if I hadn't seen it for myself." She muttered mostly to herself in between giggles.

Battousai's slightly flushed face color subsided as a smirk etched upon his lips once more and a certain gleam brightened his amber eyes.

The crimson-haired vampire snaked his arms under Kaoru's and gently gripped her stomach with his calloused hands.

Kaoru was slow to become aware of Battousai's actions until she felt fingers as soft as a butterfly's touch slowly creeping their way up her spinal cord to rest at the middle of her back; just beneath her shoulder blades.

His palms pressed against her back; Battousai softly pushed Kaoru down towards him and their lips met in a sweet, undaunted kiss.

Kaoru smiled at Battousai as their lips parted for air. She reached out a delicate hand to brush a stray crimson lock away from the vampire's eyes. Somewhere in their spar; the tie binding Battousai's blood red hair had loosen and thus freed the wild unruly mane to settle on his shoulders and back.

With one arm wrapped around the demon's waist; Battousai grasped Kaoru's outstretched hand by the wrist and brought it down to his lips where he kissed the two twin scars of his first marking. Claiming himself as a suitable would-be mate of her favor and her approval of him to continue his perusing for her.

(AN: I added the last bit for the benefit of those who didn't get the meaning of the wrist-biting in the last chapter.)

Just then; the shoji door of the dojo slid opened and Misao peeked inside.

"Oi! Battousai! Kaoru! Me and Aoshi are going to use the dojo now so I was wondering if…."

The dark-haired young woman's voice trailed off as her wide emerald eyes cast their sight on them and their…manner of state.

A bare-chested Battousai lay on the floor with a slightly tousled (from the spar people!) Kaoru sitting on top near his 'erotic' area and looking contended as well. Both looked up at Misao with different emotions etched on their faces. Kaoru looked at her with curiosity and perhaps a mixture of embarrassment while Battousai had a small frown on his face; showing that he wasn't exactly pleased with her barging in on them.

"Er…Never mind. I'll leave the two of you alone to…err…do some stuff."

With that Misao turned around to leave when Kaoru spoke up.

"No! It's not a problem Misao. And besides, it's not what you think."

Misao was perfectly aware of the red hue across her cheeks.

"It's alright Kao-chan… I'll ah…just find someplace else to practice with Aoshi."

"Misao-chan!"

Kaoru's reply was cut off by the sliding of the dojo door as Misao closed it behind her. Slowly; the young woman made her way down the steps to stand in front of Aoshi.

The dark-haired vampire looked at her. "So? What did they say?" He asked.

Misao blushed redder. "Eh, why don't we just go spar someplace else?"

Aoshi looked at her with piercing ice blue eyes. "Did something happen?"

Misao held her hands in front of her and waved them as if to say no. "No, no. Why would you think that? Nothing happened." She said nervously.

"Not yet, anyway." She whispered softly yet Aoshi was able to hear it.

Aoshi cocked up an eyebrow in question but remained silent.

There are certain things he just wouldn't want to know right now…especially not just after lunch.

------------------------------------------------------

Inside Kaoru was slapping her forehead with the back of her hand.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! How could you just let her walk away after that Kaoru? And with thinking of something like _that_?

Battousai merely watched Kaoru with a smirk on his face.

"Let it be Kaoru. It's not that bad."

Kaoru glared death at the vampire. "Not bad? Not bad?! You think that's not bad?!"

Battousai shrugged his shoulders.

"I wouldn't think of anything else."

Kaoru raised her arms heavenwards and sighed.

"Augh! Males! They're all alike!"

-----------------------------------------------------

"It has been a few weeks since your messengers warned us, Hiko." Soujiro noted as he stared at the Vampire Lord's broad back.

"Yes. Indeed, it has been." Hiko agreed; his hazel eyes cast on the scenery outside his window.

"Perhaps it was a dupe," spoke out Shogo who stood besides Soujiro.

The shorter vampire tossed a small glare at his much taller and more muscular comrade.

"I don't think so." Soujiro replied; his blue-grey eyes narrowed.

Hiko turned around to face the pair. He cast his eyes at Shougo. "Tenken's right. Our spies have never been wrong before."

Shougo shrugged his shoulders. "There's always a first time for everything." He muttered.

Soujiro frowned at Shougo's causality but remained silent.

Silence reigned as all three vampires stood quiet; each lost in his own thoughts.

Hiko surveyed his office and quirked up an eyebrow after a while.

"Where are the others?" He asked.

It was Shougo who answered. "Sano and Megumi are in the living room; discussing…"

Hiko snorted. "More like bickering as usually."

"…Aoshi is teaching Misao to fight more efficiently and Battousai and Kaoru are training at the dojo."

The green-eyed vampire had a sour look on his face which went unnoticed by the two other vampires.

"What about Yahiko?" Hiko asked.

"He's currently helping in the kitchens." It was Soujiro's turn reply.

Hiko raised an eyebrow in question. "Yahiko? Helping?"

Soujiro smirked. "Well apparently he's been eyeing that human girl Kaoru saved."

"Ahh I see…What was her name again?" asked Hiko.

"It's Tsubame."

Hiko smirked. "I see…Who would've thought that that idiotic youngling would become interested in the opposite gender already?"

Suddenly; the doors burst opened as a vampire soldier said to them with frightened eyes.

"Lord Hiko, Tenken, Amakusa." He addressed to them all courteously.

"What is it?" Hiko asked; though he had a sneaky suspicion he knew that answer already.

The soldier stood up straight and saluted. "Shishio and his army are at the borders already! We're under attack!"

-------------------------------------(meanwhile)----------------------------

"Hiyah!"

Aoshi dodged Misao's flying kicks with his bare arms. Taking steps back he voice out.

"You're getting better."

Then; just as swiftly; he grabbed Misao by the ankle just as she was about to do a crescent kick and pulled her over his shoulder where he let go. Misao landed on one knee behind the tall vampire.

"But you need to focus more on your opponent and concentrate." Aoshi continued as he looked back to a panting Misao.

The young woman slowly got up. She stared at the vampire in the eye and at that moment; emerald once again clashed with icy blue.

Misao smirked as she replied. "Who said I haven't been Aoshi?"

With that said; Misao held up her hand which she'd been hiding behind her back. A kunai was grasped and held in between her fingers; a tiny almost insignificant tint of something red in it's blade.

Aoshi's eyes widened slight in surprise and the vampire suddenly reached a hand up to his cheek. He felt something wet as he touched his skin and withdrew his hand to see a small smudge of his blood in his palm.

The scent of blood assaulted his senses and Aoshi quickly wiped away the red liquid with the use of his handkerchief which he then burnt with an icy blue flame that erupted from the palm of his hand.

Misao watched the whole process with awe.

"It's so beautiful," She muttered softly.

"Can I touch it?" Misao asked Aoshi; her emerald eyes looking at him hopefully.

"If you want to," The vampire replied.

For the life of him; Aoshi didn't know why he said it was alright but the sheer look of unmasked fascination on the young human's face as she cautiously touched the small flame struck something deep down in him.

Misao grinned. "Hey! It's not that hot at all." She commented as she turned her hand over and over the blue flame with child-like curiosity.

Aoshi replied. "Of course not; my element is of the ice and wind."

Misao blinked. "Eh? Then why did your hanky burn?"

"It's because of the amount of ki I used."

"Ah…really. Is that so?"

"What else can you do?" The innocence in Misao's voice almost made Aoshi smile.

Almost.

"Mostly what Kaoru can do; except that my abilities aren't as varied nor as complex as hers."

"Like what?"

"…I think it's time for us to continue." Aoshi commented and turned around so that his back was to Misao.

"EH!? You can't do that!" said a fuming Misao; stomping her foot at the same time.

Aoshi didn't reply. Instead he walked away towards his previous spot on the grassy field not far from the mansion that served as their training 'hall'.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Misao turned red in the face.

As quick as humanely possible; Misao ran towards Aoshi and tried to jump on his back.

_Tried_ being the emphasized word.

The ever-so graceful Misao stumbled her foot on a rock and lost her balance. The dark-haired woman yelped and covered her eyes and shut them tight; bracing herself for the pain that she would soon experience.

…3…2…1…

Nothing.

Surprised; Misao opened her eyes and took a peek in between the fingers of her hand shielding her face.

What the?

Misao let down her hands to see a pair of lithe leather-clad arms holding her by the waist. The dark-haired female raised her head to see that it was Aoshi.

"Um…Thanks." Misao managed to mutter out.

She blushed as she finally noticed that their faces were so close…it looked like as if they were just about to kiss.

Misao blushed for the third time that day.

'Man, what is it with me and blushing these days?' She thought to herself.

Not that anyone could possibly blame her. Aoshi was so handsome and incredibly hot. That fact was never more true especially up this close. Short ebon locks with bangs that framed his pale oval-shaped face shadowed piercing eyes of ice blue that seemed to gleam with genuine concern.

Misao let her eyes travel down the vampire's face; from the well-sculpted nose that fit perfectly well with his features down to a delicious-looking pair of lips.

'Damn! What a mouth!'

"Misao…" Misao nearly swoon at the sound of that dreamy voice coming from that mouth.

(AN: Sapphire: Aoshi! (swoons) Daemon, her Creativity demon, fans the author with a large feathered fan: Oi! Get up! You still have to continue with the rest of the chapter. Sapphire: (gets up) Oh puu! (pouts))

"…Are you alright?" Aoshi asked the dark-haired woman.

He saw the faraway look in the female's emerald eyes and was about to shake her to get her attention when Misao resumed control of her bearings and shook her head

'Get your mind out of the gutter girl! Or else, he's going to think you're weird.' Came Misao's mental voice; which some defined as your conscience.

"…I'm alright," Misao finally answered. "See?"

She looked straight into Aoshi's eyes and flashed him a smile to prove her point.

Again; Aoshi almost smiled twice for today. Almost.

'She's adorable,' Aoshi found himself thinking and, for the first time in a long while, he didn't mind thinking that way…at all.

A deep cough shook the two out of their reverie and both looked to find Soujiro looking at them.

"Am I interrupting anything?" The brown-haired vampire asked; a knowing smile on his facial features.

Aoshi grunted and helped Misao to stand up on her legs before he replied.

"Nothing significant."

Misao looked at the tall vampire besides her with a disbelief look on her face.

Nothing? Ha! 'Nothing' my ass! Hello! We just…well almost had a romantic moment back there.

Misao wanted so much to pound some sense into Aoshi but thought better of it. Soujiro must've some pretty important news to interrupt their 'training'.

Misao narrowed her eyes dangerously.

He better have.

Soujiro noticed Misao's antics and coughed a laugh for the small human's sake. With serious eyes; he cast his attention to Aoshi once more.

"Hiko wants us all to meet at his office. Apparently; Shishio has already begun on his plan to attack."

Both Aoshi's and Misao's eyes hardened. Misao with rage and the thirst for revenge while Aoshi with the thrive to finally end this centuries-old feud.

"We'll be there as soon as possible," Aoshi assured Soujiro.

The blue-grey-eyed vampire nodded in approval before he turned to walk away towards the mansion.

Aoshi nodded his head to Misao. "We should get going," He said.

But before he could take one step forward; Misao grabbed him by the shoulder.

"You need to get that wound bandaged first." She reasoned as Aoshi looked back at her.

Aoshi's hand immediately went to the wound on his cheek.

He had forgotten about that.

Misao smiled as she let go of her hold on Aoshi. "Think you can will a bandage and some tape to appear?" She asked.

Aoshi rolled his eyes with mirth but Misao soon found her hands enveloped in a blue halo and the mentioned items appeared in her grasp.

Misao unrolled the bandage at just the right length and cut the edge off with her kunai before she gently placed it on Aoshi's wound and taped it in place with the use of…what else? Tape.

"There that should do it," Misao muttered as she looked at her handiwork.

"At least until either Megumi or Kaoru heal you that is." She continued.

Then, Misao saw something that made her feel giddy all over.

Aoshi smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is everyone here and accounted for?" asked Hiko, surveying the people in the room with his undaunted hazel eyes.

Kaoru looked around. She lifted an eyebrow. "Where's Shougo?" she asked.

Unbeknownst to the others; Battousai frowned as he heard Kaoru's question. Kaoru saw this and clasped her hand above his and gave a soft squeeze; giving him a smile as well.

Battousai saw this and immediately relaxed. He returned her smile with one of his own.

"He went ahead of us," Sano answered when nobody bothered to.

"He said he would go check-up to see for himself. He'll probably be back soon."

Hiko nodded his head at this.

"Fine then."

He cast his intimidated gaze at them.

"You all know the plan. Be ready in thirty minutes. We shall attack full-head on them."

The Vampire Lord continued. "And whatever you do; don't let them capture Kaoru."

"Yes!" replied all but one.

Kaoru pouted. "Mou!"

------------------------------------------------------

"Eh! The nerve of him!" ranted Kaoru as she sheathed her kodachis and tucked them in the obi of her fighting kimono.

Battousai smirked as he finished tying his black gi in the front. Other than that, he remained silent; knowing that the female would continue.

"I mean, who does he think he is?" Kaoru continued.

The silvery-blue haired demon imitated Hiko's voice.

"..Don't like them capture Kaoru…"

Kaoru humphed. "Capture indeed! I could take care of myself thank you very much,"

"We all know that you're very capable of protecting yourself Koishii," Battousai finally said.

The male vampire glided over to the demon and hugged her from behind; his hands resting at her waist. Kaoru smiled and clasped her hands with Battousai's.

"Promise me one thing Battousai," Her voice was as soft as a gentle breeze.

Battousai arched an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"Promise me that you won't die."

Silence.

Kaoru got so nervous that she started spurting out words that were half-illegible.

"I know that you're very powerful but…you're not a Full Immortal. I don't want you to die…"

Kaoru's voice trailed off. "…I don't want to lose you."

Battousai broke their embrace to grab Kaoru by the shoulders and turned her around to face him. He cupped her face with his hands and leaned closer so that their noses almost bumped against each other.

"You won't." He said simply to her; amber locked with sapphire.

"I promise you that as long as you promise me the same thing as well."

Kaoru smiled. "I promise." She said whole-heartedly.

Battousai smiled genuinely. "Then, I shall keep my promise."

Kaoru giggled. "Care to seal it with a kiss?" She asked playfully.

Battousai gave a playful smirk. "Thought you'd never asked."

------------------------------------------------------

"I have given you all the training that I could do. Hopefully, you'll be able to put it into good use." Aoshi said as he sheathed his own kodachis.

Misao swung her legs back and front as she sat at the edge of Aoshi's bed. A deep frown set upon her face.

"Finally…After all of this time, I can finally get back at Shishio for what he did to my family."

Aoshi frowned at this. Gliding over to where Misao sat; he too took a seat besides the young woman.

"Misao…" He started.

But Misao cut him off as she continued to let out her bottled–up feelings.

"I can't wait to dig my kunai deep in that bastard wolf's throat and gorged his eyes out."

"Don't let your rage blind your rationality."

Misao glared at him. "How would you know Aoshi? Do you know the pain and anguish I felt when I saw them die? I SAW them Aoshi! And I couldn't do anything about it! I couldn't protect them as well Kaoru would've! And damn if I cared about what would happen to me as long as I get to see that Shishio rot in hell! "

"Then you're selfish then." Aoshi replied coldly.

Misao widened her eyes. "Excuse me? Me? Selfish? How dare you say such a thing! "

Aoshi's ice blue eyes gleamed with annoyance and slight anger. "I said so because you are."

The seethed dark-haired woman stood up and glared at Aoshi deeply.

"How dare you!"

Aoshi caught Misao's hand just as she was about to slap his newly-healed cheek. The furious female glared death at the vampire as she tried to pry her hand away but Aoshi just tightened his grip on her wrist.

"Listen to me Misao." Aoshi started.

When Misao continued to struggle; Aoshi had no choice but to grip his hold on her wrist harder until Misao bit her lip and nearly drew out blood at the pain.

"Now will you listen to me?....Please?"

Misao finally nodded her head in agreement; her eyes cast down on the floor of Aoshi's room.

Aoshi sighed. "I knew what you're going through right now. Believe it or not if you wished; I was once in the same predicament as you are right now."

Misao snapped her head and looked at the vampire with confused but curious emerald eyes. Her anger at Aoshi momentarily forgotten.

Aoshi drifted his gaze from Misao's expressive eyes and continued.

"As you may have already known; I'm the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu. Like any other large group; I have an elite band of fellow warriors whom were...no, are my closest friends as well."

"Were?" Misao muttered in question but Aoshi ignored it and continued.

"Their names are Hanya, Beshimi; Shugiko, and Toga. I was their leader and together we were the greatest team the Oniwabanshuu ever had."

"At that time; I didn't joined Hiko's group seeing has how I rather mind my own business then meddle into others' like those involved in the Blood of Three Wars."

"The war between the humans, werewolves and vampires?" asked Misao.

Aoshi nodded his head.

"You guys actually have a name for these wars?" asked Misao incredulously.

Aoshi ignored Misao and continued.

"Anyway; to make a long story short. We were hired by a male human named Takeda Kanryuu to guard him against both the wolves and vampires that were out to get him. We found out too late though that Kanryuu turned out to be a werewolf in disguised who lived on an income of drug trafficking and illegal weapon smuggling."

"How did you found out?"

Aoshi pursed his lips. "Wonder of wonders; Battousai and the others were the one we were fighting against with that day. I was battling the Battousai at the time and had just lost when suddenly Kanryuu appeared; wielding a huge battling gun. Hanya and the others had tired to protect me but they were all killed before they could get even near Kanryuu."

"So you watched them die?" Misao asked; her voice almost unheard.

"Yes." Came Aoshi's short but painful answer.

"What happened then?"

"Along with Battousai's help; I killed the motherf…king bastard. But it wasn't until Sano appeared with Megumi that the pieces finally came into place. Turns out that Kanryuu was working under Shishio and that his 'transactions' were merely a past-time hobby for him. He had captured Megumi and used her knowledge of medicine and herbs to concoct a drug called 'opium' which he sells to humans and even to low-rate wolves and vampires if he was lucky enough."

Aoshi paused for a while to catch his breath before he continued. "Afterwards; I joined up with Battousai and the others. I wanted revenge at the time."

"But I later found out that I had taken my avengement in a wrong way. I had trained and trained and yes, I was strong then, but I had lost focus of reality. All that I could think about was to kill the bastard responsible for the deaths of my friends. Instead of honoring their deaths; I used it as a reason to become someone that I am not."

"Battousai made me realized that awful truth. For that, I am deeply grateful to him."

Aoshi turned to glance at Misao.

"That is why I don't want you Misao to use their deaths as a reason for revenge."

Aoshi's voice trailed off and he said softly. "I don't want you to become like me."

There was an uncomfortable silence following Aoshi's revelations. Aoshi had let go of Misao's wrist and instead found himself studying the patterns of his room's floor. After awhile; Misao quietly clasped her hand over Aoshi's.

Not long after, however, something wet hit their entwined hands.

Surprised; Aoshi looked up to see Misao smiling at him sadly; her emerald eyes brimmed with silent tears.

It was then that Aoshi realized that he didn't like her tears. In fact; he didn't like to see her cry or sad anymore. She had experienced too much pain and sadness for a human and at such a young age; though she may not look like it.

Unexpectedly; Aoshi soon found himself the recipient of one of Misao's big bear hugs.

"I'm so sorry…Aoshi," Misao muttered out.

The dark-haired young woman lowered her face to the vampire's neck and wept for him.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Idiot! Why must you always rush into things so suddenly?" came Megumi's rasped voice as she watched as Sano flexed his fists in preparation.

"You'll only get yourself killed, you Rooster-Head!" Megumi continued.

Sano fumed. "I know that Fox! This is some deep shit of a battlefield we're going in right now."

"Then why? You idiot? Why?"

"Because I can't let everyone down; that's why! Especially you Megumi!"

"I…I…"

Megumi then wept. Sano took the crying female vampire in his arms and cradled her lovingly.

"Don't cry Megumi. You know that I don't like to see you cry." He said in hushed tones.

"Besides; I want you to be happy when I give you my gift."

"Huh? What gift?" Megumi asked as she quickly wiped her tears away.

Sano smiled. "This gift."

He took out a tiny red-embroidered box from his jacket and held it out to the cinnamon-eyed vampire.

Megumi, with shaking hands, took the box and opened it slowly.

Inside; lying on top of a soft blue cushion laid a golden ring with a single large gemstone the same color as Megumi's eyes.

Megumi gasped and Sano merely chuckled as he took out the ring from the box. With his other hand; he took Megumi's hand in his and said.

"I want you to wear this as a small, tiny sign of the happiness –and drama – that I have with you throughout all of these years."

Sano smiled as he looked into Megumi's eyes. "Nothing could make me happier than for you to accept this ring and wear it with as much pride as you have."

"…and that's saying a lot." He joked.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Sano yelled as he rubbed the sore spot on his head where Megumi had whacked him.

"Idiot!" scolded Megumi; though the warm glimmer in her eyes proved otherwise. "Do you always have to ruin such a perfectly romantic moment?"

"Give it here before I changed my mind." With that Megumi took the ring from Sano and put it in her ring finger.

Admiring the dark gem that sparkled in the light; Megumi smiled at Sano and kissed him.

"I am honored – though I must be crazy as well – to have you as my mate." She said lovingly to him.

Then; the old Kitsune gave back in full-charge and soon Sano found himself being kicked out of the room by his mate.

"And don't you dare say a word to the others about me crying or I swear I'll have your hide!" yelled out Megumi.

"Cheh! Same old Fox!" said Sano; though there was a smile on his lips.

"Rooster-head!"

-----------------------------------------------------

"I hate this! Why the hell can't I come along with them? I'm five times as old as that Weasel," ranted Yahiko as he moved around the kitchen.

A soft hand tapped him in the shoulder and the brown-eyed 'boy' looked back.

"What?" He shouted angrily. He shut up though as he saw that it was Tsubame.

The shy girl fiddled with the tray she held in her hands.

"Ehh…Yahiko-chan," Tsubame started.

"Thanks for staying behind to protect us."

Yahiko turned a bright red.

"Oh…Ah sure! It's not a problem…Eh, sorry that I snapped at you…"

Realization struck Yahiko and soon he yelled out.

"Don't call me chan!"

Tsubame merely giggled in reply.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Damnation!"

Kaoru cursed as she dodged another werewolf's claws only to narrowly miss the swing of a bounty hunter's sword.

They were in the heat of the battle. Shougo had sent them all a mental message not so long ago.

_'Come quick! Shishio and his men had already crossed the borders; I don't know if I can last hidden for so long…Argh!'_

_A scuffle was heard before the link disappeared; apparently cut off by some unknown force._

So now they're currently fighting against the army of Shishio's. Surprisingly Shishio was nowhere to be seen and there weren't many men at all as estimated.

Suddenly; Shishio's men quieted down, leaving an eerie silence in their wake. All of them seemed to be looking into one direction.

Kaoru glanced questioningly at Soujiro who just shrugged in reply. Feeling anxiety deep in her stomach, seemingly twisting it into knots, Kaoru dared to look into the direction which the wolves and humans were facing.

She barely had time to swallow a gasp when she saw Shougo standing high atop a steep cliff overlooking at them all. What made her gasp in disbelief was that the long brown-haired vampire wore a gi with the insignia of ten swords forming a circle with a flaming wolf at the center.

Kaoru could hear Battousai growled lowly besides her.

"That's the sign of Shishio's group."

Sano couldn't hold his deep disgust and anger at Shougo and yelled out.

"Traitor!"

Shougo smirked and flawlessly jumped down from the cliff to stand before them.

"Traitor you say?" He asked. "I think not. Only just a few weeks ago have I joined with Shishio's group."

With this he turned face Hiko momentarily. "Sorry Hiko but I never liked you anyway."

Hiko growled. "The feeling's mutual. That I can assure you." He answered

Shougo merely shrugged and continued.

"Why did you think that Chou was left to be captured? Shishio sent him to provide me with a communicator so I can give him my answer."

He smirked. "Besides; he made me an offer I just couldn't refuse."

Letting his green eyes fell upon Kaoru's; Shougo smiled. Battousai saw this and let out a growl as he moved to stand in front of her.

Shougo frowned at this but it was soon replaced with a sickening smile.

"Come now, Kaoru-chan. Stop playing and come with me to Shishio."

Kaoru glared stonily at Shougo. "Why should I?"

Shougo smiled evilly. "Well if you want them to still be alive, you must?"

At that the brown-haired vampire clapped his hands and two junior werewolves appeared behind him, dragging three struggling figures in their arms.

Shougo snapped his fingers and the two wolves took off the hood hiding the figures' faces.

Both Kaoru and Misao gasped in shock. However; Kaoru was the first to resume her bearings and yelled out in a mixture of disbelief and relief.

"Dr. Gensai!..."

Misao soon followed after. "…Ayame! Suzume!"

The two little girls called out in frightened voices.

"Misao-nii! Help us!"

Kaoru was a bit hurt that they didn't mention her when she remembered that they couldn't recognize her in her real form.

Shougo smirked at the shocked look on his former comrades' faces.

"But how…?" Sano wondered.

Both Soujiro and Battousai were quick to realize the situation.

"Shishio tricked us all along! Somehow he had managed to fool Misao that they killed them when in truth he merely captured them!..." started Soujiro; a deadly look on his eyes.

"…So he could use them as blackmail later on." Battousai growled; his amber eyes flashing molten gold.

Shougo laughed. "You're quite right. Shishio had Misao knocked-out and Yume cast a False Memory spell on her to make her think that these pathetic humans were killed."

He chuckled. "So devious, is it not?"

Kaoru gritted her teeth. If she could; she would scratched off that huge smirk on Shougo's face.

But she can't. She can't endanger three innocent lives.

Shougo turned to face the silver-blue haired demon. "Well Kaoru? It's your choice."

"Join me and come to Shishio or stay here and watch them die."

Kaoru made her choice.

Sapphire eyes gleaming a bright silver; Kaoru took a step forward when Battousai stopped her.

"Don't do this, Kaoru." He told her; a pleading tone in his voice.

Kaoru looked at him in the eye. "You know I have to."

She turned her gaze away from the crimson-haired vampire and stepped forward once more.

"I'm sorry." She whispered softly so that only Battousai could hear.

Turning her gaze to meet with Shougo; Kaoru said.

"Release them at once and I will come with you."

Shougo smirked. "I'm glad you see it my way, Kaoru-chan."

He turned to face the wolves holding the three humans.

"Let them go."

Without a complaint; the wolves dropped the humans to the ground; just at the same time as Shougo had teleported besides Kaoru and gripped her by the waist.

"Shall we go then? We mustn't keep Shishio from waiting." He whispered to her ear and Kaoru involuntarily shuddered.

Red-amber eyes blazing with fury; Battousai poised his katana and took a step forward when Kaoru stopped him with a gesture of her hand.

Sad sapphire-silver eyes gazed at the redhead. "No,"

That was all Kaoru said before a dark green light emitted and engulfed both her and Shougo before they disappeared; leaving the rest of the army on their own.

Angrily; Battousai flung his katana on the dirt and got down on his knees as he pounded the ground with his fists until they turned bloody.

Silent tears crept down the usually stoic crimson-haired vampire's diluted amber eyes before he looked up heavenward and let out an anguish howl.

------------------------------------------------

**_To be continued_**

Sapphire: (dodges over rotten vegetables; fruits and other trash) Now was that a cliffhanger or what?! (beams huge smile)

Angry readers/reviewers: (takes out various sharp objects and guns…even a shovel and pitchfork.) (glares at Sapphire)

Sapphire: Epp! (Runs away from pissed readers/reviewers)

Sapphire: (after a few hours of running and finally shaking angry people off her trail) Ahem. Now, as some of you may have guessed, this chapter's is the second to the last which means the next chapter is my LAST! Yippee! I finally get to finish a fic that's not a one-shot! Whoppido!

(coughs) Anyway; I'm really sorry if this chapter's a bit lacking in the action department but I promise you all that next chapter's going to be one awesome kick-ass chapter full of action, romance and etc…

Also I hoped that Aoshi/Misao and Sano/Megumi fans out there are satisfied! Do you know how hard it was for me to pair Aoshi and Misao up? Argh! It was a nightmare I tell you…but I think I did pretty good nonetheless.

Whoah yeah! This is actually a very long chapter….Well it's mainly because it's been quite a while since I'd updated.

Anyway; I truly hoped that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Until next time!

Remember the basic equation of fanfiction; lots and lots of reviews happy author final chapter.

I'm a sucker for reviews, so sue me. Hohoho! (smiles wickedly)


	10. Aftermath

**Special Thanks to everyone who reviewed!:**

****

**half-breed-demon-fox; Brittanie Love; erica6060; Aoshi'sGal; ghettotaku; Bradybunch4529; XiaXue; legolasestelstar; Jisusaken; Angel of lonelyness; tintin-chan; Kat; Art3m1s; Rumor; what a scene; Anounymus T; Reignashii; Demonwolf98; silversorceressofthemoonandnight; Annabella5; Anime-Addiction; Katana Haibane; kik-ting; Helen; Tanis Ryuu.**

Note: Crude language

**The Demon Child**

_Chapter Nine: Aftermath_

------------------------------------------

Hiko looked up as the door to his office slide open to reveal Sano.

"Chou's gone." Sano reported grimly to the others before he made his way to sit beside Megumi.

All of them except the two girls and Dr. Gensai scowled deeply at this revelation.

"Shit." Megumi muttered uncharacteristically. "Shogo must've freed him while he knocked us out."

The male vampires along with Misao and the rescued humans had gone home after the battle to find the inside of their mansion in shambles and everyone sprawling unconsciously on the floor.

They could only be relieved that nothing was taken nor that anyone else was seriously harmed or kidnapped.

Megumi was the first to regain her bearings and it was then that she had retold the story to the rest.

Much to her surprise, Shogo had appeared at the door not long after the other vampires and Kaoru and Misao had gone to the battlefield. Before Megumi could ask him anything, the green-eyed vampire had suddenly pulled his katana from his sheath and forced the butt of the weapon's hilt against the back of the female vampire's head, making her lose consciousness.

With the servants' help, they were able to piece together what had happened afterwards. However, Sano had checked Chou's cell nevertheless just to be sure.

Suzume cast her eyes on everyone in the room, scuffling nervously in her seat as she noticed the grim frowns set on their faces.

The five-year-old involuntarily pressed herself closer to her older sister, Ayame.

"Where's Kao-nee?" She whispered the question meant for Ayame alone.

Ayame glanced at her younger sibling and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know." She whispered back to Suzume.

Dr. Gensai saw at the corner of his eyes the vampires and Misao going stiff and the old doctor knew that they had heard the two children.

"Where's Kao-nee?" asked Suzume again, louder this time. A concerned look crossed her young features as well as Ayame's.

It was Misao who finally decided to answer. The young woman looked pale and fragile, far from the vibrant and energetic female that she truly is. Her emerald eyes looked worn out and dull.

"She was…taken from us." Her voice was soft and hoarse as she murmured the words.

Aoshi spared a glance at the young woman beside him, a rare look of worry flash in his eyes for a moment as he gazed at Misao.

The ebon-haired vampire reached out underneath the table and clasped his hand over Misao's.

Misao's eyes widen slightly at the rare gesture of emotion but she didn't voice out her question when she felt Aoshi slightly squeeze her hand, telling her not to say anything about it.

Understanding perfectly, Misao turned her eyes away from their entwined hands and gazed intently instead to the wall in front of her, not daring to meet Suzume's eyes.

The young girl was the one most closest to Kaoru. Suzume idolized the young woman and even divulged to her sister Ayame that she hopes to be as strong and brave as her 'Kao-nee' is when she grows up.

"Taken? What do you mean taken?" It was Ayame who asked this time.

Misao bit her lip, not sure if she should tell them the whole truth. She cast her eyes to the right, where Battousai lay half-hidden in the shadows.

The vampire was leaning against the wall, crossing his arms and hiding them beneath the folds of his black gi, hiding his hands that were still coated with dried blood, most of which weren't his.

Somewhere along the battle his hair-tie was cut, causing his long red blood mane to cascade down his back like a scarlet waterfall. Long unruly bangs shaded half of his face as he had bent his head down.

Feeling the look Misao and the rest of his vampiric comrades settling upon him, Battousai lifted his chin, causing his crimson hair to rustle slightly at the movement.

His long unruly bangs failed to hide the menacing bloody red color of his eyes, leaving no trace of the amber depths whatsoever.

"What?" He growled deeply.

A lesser man would've fainted at the intense, fearful look of the Hitokiri Battousai but the others merely shuddered with the exemption of Ayame and Suzume who only moved closer to each other, one seeking the other for comfort.

Battousai's eyes softened a little at this gesture but regained their intensity when he shifted his gaze to Dr. Gensai and then to his fellow vampires as well as Megumi.

He them nodding their heads as if in approval and he returned with a curt nod of his own before he turned his gaze at Misao.

Misao understood perfectly the hidden message of the vampire's look. She nodded her head at this and then took a deep breath to recollect her thoughts.

They deserved to know after all.

------------------------------------

"Don't touch me!" hissed Kaoru as she moved her arm away just as Shogo was about to reached out for it.

Green eyes gleamed in mirth and the brown-haired vampire held his hands up in defense.

"Alright, alright, have it your way then." He told her. "No need to get mad or anything."

If looks could kill, Shogo would've been a pile of gray ash by now courtesy of the heated glare Kaoru threw at him.

"Gee, I wonder why? Well, let's see… You only betrayed us and then blackmailed me to go with you in exchange for my friends' safety, which leads me to my current walk in a jungle that seemed to have no exit so why should I be mad then?" Every word that came out of Kaoru's mouth was dripped, smudged and lathered in sarcasm, her sapphire-silver eyes flashing dangerously at the same time.

Shogo merely gave the female demon a smirk.

"It's such a shame that you gave yourself up so soon, I would've loved to kill the Battousai right before all of your eyes but I guess I'll have to wait until another time." He said menacingly.

A deep growl emitted from Kaoru's throat and the demon made a lunge at the tall vampire, her hands itching to wrap themselves around Shogo's neck and strangle him.

Shogo dodged out of way just at the nick of time and smirked as the metal handcuffs on Kaoru's wrists glow a sickening yellowish green and suddenly the cuffs grew smaller, tightening the space between them and her flesh.

The silver-blue haired female tried to wretch her hands further away from each other but it only made the cuffs grow tighter, cutting off the circulation to and from her hands even more.

Kaoru bit her lower lip to the point that it drew out blood. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing her cry out due to the pain.

Defeated, Kaoru let her arms go limp and remained silent as Shogo finally lessened the cuffs' hold on her, causing them to return to their normal size just as the last trace of the same sickening yellow-green color faded.

Seeing the slight surprise on Kaoru's face, Shogo explained.

"Using a tap of my telekinetic powers, I can easily will these cuffs to tighten their hold on the wearer's wrists and cut off their circulation completely if I wished. You're lucky that I find you so attractive."

The long brown-haired vampire trailed a single finger along Kaoru's jaw line. It took almost all of her resistance not to bite his finger off completely.

Shogo was quick to notice the deadly look in Kaoru's eyes but merely laughed as he let his hand go limp and fall to his side.

"Don't think that you could run away from me." He warned her, his green eyes flash menacingly as he said so.

"Even without the cuffs, you can't escape now that you're in Shishio's territory." Shogo added as a final note. "At least not alive..."

After last night's battle, Shogo had teleported himself and Kaoru to the safe spot where he was supposed to meet up with Chou. From there, the three had traveled by foot towards their destination to Shishio's castle, being extremely careful as to not get noticed by lowering their ki. Kaoru was forced to wear a long cloak to hide her identity, the magic cast upon on the fabric of the clock masking her ki as well.

Tired and hungry, Kaoru was forced to endure all of this and non-stop walking even now when the late morning sun had set upon them. Chou, being a not-so-high-ranked werewolf and thus sensitive to the sun, had walked in front of the two, hiding from the sun's heat in the tree's shadows as he did so.

Kaoru tossed Shogo another glare in reply.

"Fuck you." She growled out with the deepest hatred building up inside of her.

A truly evil smile etched on Shogo's lips as he replied.

"Oh there'll be time for that, my little demon. Just you wait."

-----------------------------------

"Damn it!"

Everyone present cringed as Battousai lost his cool and pounded his fist on the table with such force that it actually left a large crack.

Earlier, Misao had taken Suzume and Ayame to their room after she related to them the whole story including Kaoru's true identity. Tsubame accompanied the three other female humans along with Yahiko, the youngest vampire out of them all.

So now it was only him, Hiko, Soujiro, Sano, Aoshi, Megumi and Dr. Gensai sitting around the table in Hiko's office.

Battousai glared at Hiko intently, his eyes continued to be a bloody red. They won't change color for a long time, not until they have Kaoru back safe and sound.

"Why can't we attack them now?" Battousai growled to his master.

Hiko retaliated with a glare of his own. The hazel-eyed Vampire Lord and 13th Master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Style replied.

"Baka deshi," He addressed the crimson haired vampire. "You know as well as I do that tonight's the Silver Moon. It would be suicide to launch a full-head attack on Shishio's territory."

Sano spoke up. "Hiko's right Battousai, as much as I like Jou-chan, I don't think charging at them right on when we're at a disadvantage is such a good idea."

Battousai snapped his head towards Sano and glared down at the other vampire with accusing blood red eyes.

"Shut it Sano." He growled. "I know that you would come to Megumi's aid in a heartbeat if the circumstances were different."

Sano held back his tongue. It was true. He loved Megumi too much not to try at least to rescue her as soon as possible, regardless of the situation.

Soujiro, who had been silent up during the whole argument, rose to his seat to meet Battousai at eye level.

Blue-grey clashed with blood red as the two vampires stared into each other's eyes. It was Soujiro who finally opened his mouth and said.

"Battousai, I care for Kaoru deeply perhaps just as much as you. She is the sister I never had and as much as I want to agree with you, I can't. It's just too dangerous."

All hell broke lose as Battousai lost a touch of his control and yelled.

"Well what do you expect me to do then? Lay around and wait while Kaoru's possibly tortured right now? You know I can't do that Tenken! I love her damn it! I can't let her suffer for all of our sakes!"

Soujiro's eyes blazed a stormy blue-grey as the usually composed vampire replied in an equally high tone.

"And that's why we should wait until tomorrow night to attack! Do you really think that Kaoru would be pleased if she found out that you're risking your life for her? She loves you too much as well to ever let you get hurt. She'd rather sacrifice herself which is what she did just last night! Don't let the honor in her martyrdom lessen with your incompetence."

Silence reigned as soon as Soujiro had finished saying his piece. The brown-haired vampire gazed intently at his red-eyed companion, hoping that he had finally got through to the redhead's thick head.

Realization finally drawn into Battousai and his eyes soften from a bloody dark red to a bright red.

"Fine," It was all that Battousai said before he sat down again.

Soujiro smiled faintly at the other vampire before he took his seat as well.

Hiko coughed to get their attention and looked at his fellow vampires with serious hazel eyes.

"Well, as I was mentioning before…."

Sano took a moment lean closer to Soujiro and whispered in a voice so low that the other vampire was even having trouble catching his words.

"Man, I thought for sure that he was going to tear you apart literally."

Soujiro chuckled before he whispered back to Sano.

"I was thinking the same thing."

_'You know, I **really** don't appreciate being talked about behind my back.'_

Both vampires glanced at Battousai who had crossed his arms, a smirk on his face. Obviously he had heard their conversation.

Seeing the unvoiced question in their eyes, Battousai explained.

_'You forgot to close your telepathic link to the rest of us. Even Aoshi, Megumi and Hiko can pick up on your conversation and hear you.'_

The half-amused, half-annoyed looks the mentioned three cast at them gave truth to Battousai's words.

Sano grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head while Soujiro merely gave his usual masked smile.

------------------------------------------

"Halt! Who goes there?" cried out the two guards stationed before the pillars that lead up to Shishio's estate.

Beneath the hood of her black cloak, Kaoru rolled her eyes at the two humans standing before them with their spears high in the air, ready to attack if necessary.

Chou stepped forward. The trees near Shishio's lair were so thick that sunlight cannot penetrate through them, which enables the blonde werewolf to move freely again.

"Inform Shishio that Chou and Shogo have successfully captured the Demon Child." Chou said; the blonde puffed up his chest even more to signify the enlarging of his ego.

The eyes of the human guards grew two times their size as they heard Chou. They turned their gaze to the cloaked-figure standing besides Shogo. You can't see anything about the captive except the wristbands holding two pale arms together by the wrists.

Then the figure snapped its' head up to reveal a face with two orbs of ice cold sapphire tinged with metallic silver glaring at them, mockingly them.

The men quivered in their feet. One of the guards had enough sense to reply, although he was stammering out the words.

"I…will..i-inform…Shish-sio…i-immediately."

Faster than you can say 'Demon Child', the guard turned around and practically sprang up the stairs as if the hounds of hell were chasing him.

Sweat prickled down the remaining guard's temples as he saw the cloaked figure turned it's gaze upon his person.

The figure's lips twisted up to form a fanged smile.

It was all the poor human could take. Black enveloped his vision and he could hear the slight 'thump' sound of something falling before…nothing.

The demon, vampire, and werewolf glanced at the fainted human. With his boot, Chou nudged the guard by his ribs.

"Oh yeah, he's down for the count."

Kaoru merely gave a triumphant smirk.

-------------------------------------

Misao gave a soft smile as she tucked in the covers of the bed. Suzume and Ayame snuggled into the soft mattress and both sighed wistfully before they finally fell asleep.

Misao bent down to place a gentle kiss atop each of their foreheads before she stood up and walked out of the bedroom. She turned around one last time and smiled at the scene before her, then stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

"Hey,"

Surprised, Misao turned around and when she saw that it was Aoshi, she calmed down and clasped a hand over to her heart.

"Aoshi," She hissed, though there was a mirth gleam in her emerald eyes. "Don't scare me like that!"

The ebon-haired vampire shrugged his shoulders in reply. He left Misao moved before he stepped in place besides her as they walked down the hallway.

"So what's the stat?" asked Misao after a few moments of comfortable silence passed.

"We will attack Shishio's headquarters tomorrow night, when the moon is a quarter from the center of the sky." Aoshi answered.

Misao frowned. "Why can't we just attack tonight?"

Aoshi shook his head, the ebon bangs of his hair swayed slightly with each move.

"No, tonight's the Silver Moon. It would be dangerous for us if we would attack tonight."

Misao raised an eyebrow in interest. "The Silver Moon?"

Aoshi nodded his head this time. "Yes, the Silver Moon is a time when werewolves are at their fullest capability. Much like the Crimson Moon is for us vampires, the Silver Moon doubles up the wolves' preternatural powers. In cases that the wolves mate at this night, both of their powers tripled and even quadrupled depending on the strength of the mate."

"That is why we can't attack now. The higher risk is on us if we should do so. We will be at a great disadvantage."

"But won't the wolves attack _us _tonight?" Misao asked.

Aoshi shook his head once more. "The Silver Moon comes only once in a few hundred years and the process takes a whole night. Only a fool could pass up that chance to fight against an army of high-ranked vampires."

Misao nodded her head. "I see, and what about the Red Moon? Does it have the same effect as the Silver Moon only on your species that is?"

"Yes but the process doesn't take overnight unlike the wolves'. Aside from that, it's somehow the same."

"Hmm…and does Battousai know about this particular event tonight?" Misao asked.

Aoshi smirked. "He does, although that wouldn't have stopped him."

Misao smiled. "I can only imagine what went on inside the office then."

"…."

They had walked so much that they were nearing the end where the stairways are located.

"This is where we part," said Aoshi. "The last of your training will start tonight. Meet me in the living room after dinner."

The tall ebon-haired vampire turned his back to Misao and made a move to walk away when a hand on his arm stopped him. He craned his neck to see Misao clutching his said arm.

The young woman gave a warm smile and something fluttered in Aoshi's chest. "Thanks Aoshi." She told him.

Aoshi raised an eyebrow. "For what?" He was curious to know.

Misao smiled wider, her emerald eyes gleaming. "For what you had told me before, I would've disappointed Dr. Gensai and the girls by becoming who I am not if it wasn't for you."

She paused. "So from the bottom of my heart, I thank you Aoshi."

A glimmer of surprise flashed momentarily in ice blue eyes as Aoshi replied.

"No need to thank me."

(AN: Aww…isn't that sweet? I think I'm getting a toothache from all this sugary stuff…Hohoho! (winks))

----------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru glared darkly at the being sitting on his throne before her.

He was the cause of Misao's suffering, he was the reason why Kaoru let herself be captured. The reason why she is standing here right now, far from her friends and in enemy territory.

Shishio Makoto looked at the young demon (Shogo had discarded her cloak when they were inside) with gleaming red eyes. The blue-violet robe that was wrapped around him failed to hide the body-cast bandages that covered his burnt skin, a result Kaoru heard by hearsay, caused by him being left burnt alive in painful agony by his traitorous comrades even before the Bakamatsu.

(AN: I know that Shishio was actually burnt and left for dead during the Bakamatsu in the series.)

"Kamiya Kaoru, the infamous hybrid born from a forbidden union."

He paused and closed his eyes for a few moments before he snapped them open once again. "The Demon Child."

He gazed at Kaoru intently with his burning eyes. Kaoru felt that the werewolf leader was looking right through her very being.

"Do you know why I sent you here?" Shishio asked her.

Kaoru scoffed and huffed her chest. "Pardon me for saying so but I wasn't sent here, I was _forced_ to come."

Shishio smirked. "Nevertheless, I presume you want to know why we had searched so far and wide for you."

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "It's no secret. You planned to use me as a 'weapon' in your war. Frankly I don't see how you can do that since I'm not going to change my mind and side with you no matter."

Shishio laughed darkly. "Who said anything about you being willingly?"

To say that she was surprised was an understatement. Kaoru looked at the werewolf queerly.

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

Shishio smirked. "Oh you'll find out soon enough."

Kaoru suddenly felt a blow in her head and knew then that she was struck and is going to lose consciousness.

"Damn you…Shishio." She muttered softly before darkness enveloped her sight.

--------------------------------------

Battousai turned a full circle in mid-air before he swung his sword at the right, the blade scourged with red-amber electric currents as it met with the wooden dummy.

The vampire somersaulted behind the dummy with one knee and his free hand clasped against the butt of his katana.

A small explosion emitted and lighted the room momentarily with red and amber sparks. A satisfied smirk made it's way across his lips as Battousai got to his feet and turned to see nothing left of the dummy except a slight scorch mark left in the dojo's floor.

Damn! Shishou's going to kill him for damaging the floor.

A smile replaced the smirk as Battousai tried to imagine the thought. However, it wasn't long before his thoughts drifted and a worried frown etched on his face instead.

"Kaoru…" He whispered softly into the air, knowing full well that she couldn't hear him.

------------------------------------

_"Kaoru…"_

The silver-blue-haired demon opened her eyes slowly. She blinked as a bright light blinded her vision.

"She's awake Shishio-sama." pointed out a soft, feminine voice.

"Thank you Yumi," Kaoru heard Shishio's reply and open her eyes again to see that the blinding light was gone.

"Where am I?" Kaoru murmured weakly. She tried to move her arms to find that her wrists were bound over her head.

An icy coldness seethed through her and Kaoru looked down to see that she was tied to a metal plank and facing the ceiling.

The sight of being in another unfamiliar environment caused Kaoru to panic and the demon tried to move her arms frantically.

"Now, now." Shishio hushed as if he was trying to calm down a small child instead of a dangerous and highly-capable young warrior.

"You wouldn't want one of these to miss, now would you? I can assure you that they hurt a lot."

Shishio waved at a large machine behind him, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Let's start then, shall we?" His gaze turned to the lovely young female beside him.

"Yumi, could you be a dear and strap the wires to our guest?"

The young female smiled, revealing her sharp werewolf fangs.

"I'll be delighted to, Shishio-sama." She crooned.

--------------------------------------

"Argh!" Kaoru yelled in pain as the electric shocks surged throughout her body once more.

Her back arched just as the last wave of electricity coursed through her, leaving small static spats wiggling in her skin.

"I ask you again, Demon Child. Join us or suffer even more pain."

Kaoru spat out the blood that collected in her mouth, she turned her furious sapphire-silver eyes on Shishio and the others.

"Never! I will never join you." she growled.

"So be it." Shishio murmured and snapped his fingers.

Hoshi, Shishio's adviser, pulled the lever, again sending bolts of watts coursing in Kaoru's body.

Kaoru closed her eyes and bit her lip to the point that she drew out blood, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of hearing her cry out in agony.

After a few grueling hours of torture, Kaoru finally surrendered herself to the sweet darkness of the unconscious mind.

"This won't do Shishio," droned out Usui, the blind swordsman.

"She won't give in even if we have to electrify her all night." Kamatari voiced out his opinion.

Shishio rubbed his chin, deep in thought.

Suddenly he gave a wicked smile and he said.

"There's more than one way to skin a cat."

He gave a wicked laugh.

"If we can't make her join us, we'll make _her beast _become our comrade instead."

-----------------------------------------

Suzume jolted upwards in the bed, tears trailing down her wide brown eyes.

Ayame who was awoken by her sister's movements, glanced at Suzume with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong Suzume?" She asked.

Suzume ignored her sister and instead clasped a hand over to her heart.

She whispered to no one in particular, a blank look on her face.

"Kao-nee…She's in pain. I can feel it."

------------------------------------------

Battousai snapped his eyes open to face the ceiling of his room. Pale amber colored his eyes for a moment before it returned once more to their fiery red blaze.

Kaoru's hurting.

The vampire clasped a hand over to where his heart should be.

He knows because he can feel her pain as well.

----------------------------------------------------

In the pitch blackness and starless sky, as the Silver Moon came to view in its' full glory, a high-pitched howl disturbed the peacefulness of the night.

All who hear it shivered in their sleep for, deep in their subconscious mind, they know that tomorrow is the final night.

The night of the final battle that will put the Blood of Three War to its' ending point.

**_To be continued_**

****

------------------------------------

AN: I know, I know. I promised that this chapter's going to be the last but it was too long already so I have to cut it off. Also, I'm not sure whether to make it a happy ending or not so I'm still having doubts.

Truth be told, I don't like this chapter much since I am in a real hurry to finish this. I got only an hour to prepare before my next class starts. (panics)

Well I got to go now, until next time.

Review! Review! Your comments make my writing all the more worthwhile.


	11. Transfiguration Final Battle

AN: Sorry for the late update guys! I was supposed to update this on August as a full chapter but a virus got into my floppy and so I was forced to rewrite the whole thing! (swears in various languages that would make a sailor blush) Even more unfortunately, I couldn't remember everything from the chapter so yes…this will not be the last chapter as I had hoped. Sighs.

I truly am sorry guys. I would have waited until the ending comes back to me but then; you'll all probably kill me for taking so long…Sigh.

**On more positive matters; I would like to thank the people who reviewed the last chapter: You guys rock my soul!**

**Kaori-Angel; half-breed-demon-fox; Angel of lonelyness; Brittanie Love; ariel; An LOTR Freak; Bradybunch4529; Jisusaken; kittycat; Kat; erica6060; Broken Lavender; kewl cat; Sagitarious Devil; Anonymus T; kitsune; Kano; Demonwolf98; Kaoru Gal; valaroma; Jing-Jing; Annabella5; Female Hitokiri Battousai; kik-ting; SakK; Lathayan; FF chick; PEACH ; blooded wings; tootifruity; EmoDCgirl36; reader713**

Warning: Chapter contains crude language and some adult situations.

**x-o-X-o-x**

**The Demon Child**

_Chapter Ten: Transfiguration; Final __Battle_

**x-o-X-o-x**

It laid still. It's breathing slow and relaxed.

Then the creaking of wood was heard. The muscles of its ears twitched in attention as it knows that the sound came from the door leading to the room where it lays dormant.

Fresh, new scents of those who had entered swarmed up its nose and, as realization struck, the creature bared its fangs.

Deadly claws sprouted from their hiding places as the pounding of a heart grew with such intensity that almost hurt. A mix of emotions boiled up inside it and threatened to reach the surface.

_Wild. Untamed. Merciless. Cold._

The traits it knows that it possesses.

_Anger. Hatred. Hunger. Desperation. Hopelessness._

Emotions it hides beneath its' covers.

_Blood. Torture. Death. Suffering. _

Experienced by all who – and will – fall under its' clutches. Deserving or not.

It does not care. It does not even know how to. Such feelings are felt by the weak.

And it is not weak. Oh no. It is far from it, au contraire.

It knows it is powerful as by the forbidden blood that coursed through its' veins. Yet it remained trapped in deep isolation within its own body, never to be unleashed for years to come.

Until now.

Raw beast-like emotions spread in it like the flickering of untamed flames and towering over them all is the deep, wretched sense of ache.

It aches to kill, to destroy, and to conquer as it is in its nature. It is a wild beast, unbeaten to submission unlike its domestic counterparts.

_Joy. Laughter. Jealousy. Envy. Cheers. Sorrow. Forgiveness. Hope. Love..._

Such feelings are foreign to it. It does not know how to express such emotions. Yet a small part of it yearns to feel, to experience them.

Perhaps once long ago, it is capable of such emotions but that part of it is now pushed away; caged in the same bind that, ironically, had controlled the creature before.

Besides, what is the use of such expressive thoughts and actions for no good will come of them except as a source of distraction during battles.

It strives in the shadows, taking refuge in the darkness. It basks in death and sin, never wavering and never wandering far from both. It bathes in a river of blood that will continue to run for as long as it exists. It finds satisfaction in hearing the cries of it's' victims as they die from its claws.

It is neither evil nor good. Despite its capacity of performing such atrocities, it is never near being sadistic so as it is far from optimist. It is who it is. All of its actions are a part, if not the main component, of it's essence of nature.

Friend or foe, it will always seek to end another's existence in the physical world. It will never stop unless its own life aura is diminished, destroyed.

Death is never a problem to it; whether it is the bringer or, perhaps in the bleak future, the receiver of such a faith. It does not fear death, even it's own.

Maybe a certain part of it even welcomes the Dark Messenger of Doom; if only as to put an end to its endless cycles of suffering and bloodlust that it can never call as 'life'.

It is its curse, a harsh payment for the grave sins committed by those that are responsible for its birth.

It may seem unfair, blaming the young for the older generations' crimes. But then again, when has it ever been fair?

Clink. Clank.

The familiar sound of hard leather roughing against contact was heard, disrupting the beast from its thoughts.

Its eyes remained closed yet it knows that someone is approaching. And that 'someone' is responsible for it's resurrection from its cocoon of lies and false hopes.

It had shut its jaws after the last emits of its growls faded. Yet the tips of fangs peeking from beneath the folds of its mouth proved that it remained cautious.

He shall be the first one to taste its wrath out of them all.

Once it grants his 'request' of course. After all, it is the least it can do for his help in reclaiming its freedom.

Whatever that is.

**x-o-X-o-x**

_"Momma, why must I contain my emotions?" _

_A sad smile. "Because of what you are born with, Musume." _

_"What do you mean Momma?"_

_A soft sigh. "You wouldn't understand Musume."_

_"That's the point Momma! How could I understand if you won't tell me?"_

**x-o-X-o-x**

Footsteps echoed throughout the large basement, vibrating against the stone walls. Originally, the area was a cellar where they'd kept their wine and, yes, even their 'food' obtained from hunts.

The place laid witness to the slaughtering of dead humans…and sometimes even live ones. Forever like a mute, never speaking of the ordeals it had seen and heard. The cries of suffering humans as their flesh were peeled off their persons, blood pouring out of their scarred bodies like a river flow, dirtying the hard, cold grayish-ash stone floor to a vibrant red-black.

Several long, metal hooks hung from above where chopped human meat are placed and left to let the rest of the blood drip freely. Human bones and skulls scattered at random corners of the room, the blood sucked dry from their marrow.

But that was in the past. Just recently had the 'food' been relocated to a storage room somewhere in the main building, thus making space for machines, each with its own particular use. The torture devices, however, remained though the more… complex ones were re-evacuated into the dungeons.

The fading light of the lone bulb hanged in the ceiling failed to shy away the darkness of the dreary basement. However, the small windows built high on the walls made up for it by offering better illumination. The silver rays of the moon peeked between the window planes, its soft light slithering like a snake and refracting across random areas of the basement.

Yumi pulled her scarf closer to her sensitive nose in an attempt to muffle the disgusting smell. The place had been cleaned profusely so that no visible traces of dried blood were left. However the stench continued to remain nevertheless but perhaps it was because just not too long ago had the fresh vibrant red liquid been shed once again, not enough to spill the ground but sufficient for the scent to linger like a strong 'perfume'.

Beside her stood Shishio, looking as if he was immune to the smell and he is really, thanks to years of training. His sharp, red-eyes surveyed the half-dimmed room, never taking longer than a glance. They stopped, however, as they spied a large silhouette lying against its cage, trapped within the iron bars. Only the slow rhythmic motion of the prisoner's body going up and down as it breathed life proved that it is indeed still alive.

Boot heels clunked against the floor as Shishio made his way to the shadowy figure, which seemed to grow larger as he got closer, resting in the cage. Once he was near enough, he reached out a gloved hand as if to touch the iron bars that hold it in when suddenly the figure stilled and a pair of stilted eyes opened, capturing the attention of others inside the room. Yumi involuntarily shuddered in fear under the glare of those eyes for they seem to have neither irises nor pupils. All they could see was silver, as pure as the metal the color is named after, with pitch-black edgings at their corners like tiny branches of veins.

A low, menacing growl emitted from what could only be described of as a monster, a demon from another world. Shishio pulled his arm away and just in the nick of time. Hadn't he done so; the creature's jaws, lined with rows of piercingly sharp teeth that are all fangs and nothing else, would've caught and decapitate his body appendage off with a snap of its mouth.

Slowly, Shishio backed away to stand before Yumi, who hadn't strayed from her spot since the creature had opened its eyes.

Steam flared out of the creature's snout and it gave off a series of vicious barks as the loose skin (or fur) that hang around its mouth curled upwards, exposing the gums as well.

Acting on instinct, the creature pounced to attack. Only to hit against the bars of the cage with such display of force that it toppled down with a loud 'clank', bringing the creature down with it.

Now more agitated than ever, the creature again pushed itself against the iron bars of its prison but it was futile as the cage remained intact, though the bars are bent at irregularly odd angles.

Clearly, the beast wasn't too happy finding out that it was trapped.

"Are you sure that 'thing' is controllable?" asked Houji who stood not far from Shishio and Yumi.

"Why? Do you doubt Shishio-sama?" countered Usui who had seemed to materialize beside the Head Adviser. If anyone had noticed the sarcasm in his voice as he addressed Shishio's name, no one made a move to point it out.

All but Shishio and the creature shifted their attention to the two, wanting to hear Houji's reply.

Houji swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. Sweat began to vaporize in his face, trickling down from the sides. His voice stammered as he replied in a rather loud tone.

"No, of course not! I have faith in Shishio-sama!"

The blind werewolf scoffed as if he didn't believe him. "Is that so?"

His unseeing gaze turned to Houji, sensing the other's ki as a compass. "Just remember your place. You are nothing but a pathetic weak human so don't think so highly of yourself. If I wanted to, I could twist your skinny neck and kill you in a second." He continued.

Usui smirked darkly. "But I won't kill you, not while you're still an asset to Shishio's plans."

He caressed the hilt of his katana in an almost lovingly manner. "Yet, when your life is no longer required, you will feel the steel of my blade as I cut off your head and…"

"That's quite enough Usui." It was Shishio who interrupted; though his gaze never faltered from looking at the caged-creature before them.

Glancing at the corner of his eyes at a trembling Houji, Shishio continued.

"Do not worry my loyal adviser." He assured. "Everything is going according to plan.

His red eyes gleamed darker in wicked anticipation. "It won't be long now before we'll finally rid ourselves of those pesky vampires and the Reign of the Wolf shall begin."

Shishio's gaze flickered as he glanced at the entrapped creature, now silent. "And with our friend's help, that may be sooner than we will exact.

**x-o-X-o-x**

Ah. So that's what he wants eh?

Then, so shall it be.

Silver orbs masquerading as eyes gleamed darkly.

It could already see the flesh of its new prey being ripped apart by its claws and taste their alluring blood, warm in its mouth.

**x-o-X-o-x**

"But how can we be sure that 'it' won't attack us as well?" Kamatari, a male werewolf with a habit of wearing female kimonos, asked.

**"Who says that I won't?" **

Everyone stood still as tensed silence hovered in the air, the throaty voice that droned inside their heads the reason for their temporary speech dysfunction.

"You can speak then." It was Anji who spoke, him being one of the first to overcome their initial shock.

The lips of the creature's mouth thinned as it made a twitching motion, as if making an attempt to smile.

**"Not verbally, as long as I am in this form."** It replied.

"Why is it that you chose to speak now?" Yumi managed to ask. Fear pushed aside by her unquenched curiosity.

The creature turned its head in her direction and the female werewolf stepped back as those intimidating eyes locked with hers.

**"How else could I communicate with you then? Surely you didn't expect me to act as a dumb animal, did you?" **The sarcasm embed in the words didn't went unnoticed to Shishio who had been silent during the exchange.

Shishio scowled. He had not expected this sort of complication to happen. But of course, even he had not expected that the cursed half-ling would be borne stable and with intellect.

Although the War had previously prevented any intimate relationships amongst inter-species, such a binding is considered impossible.

The blood of a werewolf and a vampire simply cannot be fused together. The genetic codes of both species are too much incompatible as both blood types tend to over power the other. Since the DNA structure of a human's is adaptable and less constricted, it is more prone to mix with that of either one of the two.

However, this didn't prevent a few from trying. In the Forgotten Era (the time when werewolves, vampires and humans supposedly lived together in harmony), there have been inter-marriages between werewolves and vampires. Unfortunately, not even one female had successfully given birth to a living infant. It would be that either the female would have a miscarriage and lost the babe or she would become barren. In rare cases, a cub would be born but he or she is usually unstable, forcing the parents to kill the child as it would only grow up to be a menace.

Nevertheless, the Ancients (those said to have lived before the War began) had hypothesized that someday a cub could carry in its veins all three blood types and still retain its sanity and logic. Thus, becoming the seal that would bind the three clans together.

But such a perspective has only been a legend.

Until now.

"I have no name but you may call me Kage if you wished." The same throaty voice that spoke inside their heads now seemed to have adapted a feminine tone.

The creature – Kage as it called itself – shifted its eyes as it surveyed them.

No one noticed the brightening of silver with black as Kage's gaze settled on Shishio.

**x-o-X-o-x**

Hmm…Interesting

Not matter how much Kage concentrated; she could not probe through the mind of the red-eyed werewolf. The barriers barricading his mind strong and durable. It had only been luck that she even managed to wire a telepathic link to him.

With a silent snort, Kage relented from trying to read his thoughts and instead content herself to watch the wolf warily with her silver-black eyes.

Obviously the leader of his pack, she mused.

She would just have to keep an eye on him until then.

Kage fought the urge to smirk. She always loved a challenge, even when she was Kaoru.

Oh yes, Kage knew the existence of her 'good side' as Kaoru knew of her. However, Kage could not remember anything much about the life her other-half lived. A few flashes of memory would turn up in her mind for a moment before it would vanish completely, leaving Kage frustrated and, on rare occasions, angry.

And unlike Kaoru who always took great heeds to control her bloodlust, Kage was more than eager to let a few (well, maybe not a few) heads roll lifelessly and instill fear in the hearts of every living being.

**x-o-X-o-x**

A creaking sound was heard as the cellar's door opened.

Kage flicker her gaze to the newcomer and suddenly gave off a harsh snarl.

Mentally, Shishio cursed.

Damn vampire. No sense of timing at all.

**x-o-X-o-x**

Kage opened her snout to bare her fangs and her body tensed with the intention to attack.

The night-colored vine-like edgings in her metallic eyes seemed to pulse with life, as Kage's completely silver pupils glared into a pair of jade-colored eyes.

Kage couldn't fathom who the newcomer was but the look he cast at her meant that he was no stranger to her other-half, Kaoru.

A scent filtered to her sense of smell, it was different from the others but not so foreign to her.

_Long brown hair…A triumphant smirk baring vampiric fangs…Pale, calloused hands forcibly shoving her inside when she refused to comply…And those same jade green eyes looking at her. Mocking her._

Kage's irises diluted to translucent silver and her snarl deepened into a growl.

**"You!"** The telepathic voice was smothered in accusation and loathe. Both which are directed at the vampire before her.

Right before their eyes; Kage started, for lack of better terms, to evaporate. The minerals and colors that made up her body lightened and seemed to dissolve away until what remained of her was a swirling cloud of black mist that passed through the bars of the cage easily.

In the blink of an eye, a hand materialized and entwined around Shogo's throat, nearly cutting off the flow of his circulation as the fingers tightened. Blood dripped as elongated, sharp nails dug into skin, leaving small trails of the red liquid down the vampire's collarbone and the upper part of his chest left exposed by the low neckline of his shirt.

As if the sight wasn't shocking enough, Kage had yet again morphed into another form.

Milky white skin, devoid of fur or any body hair, glowed in the radiance of the Silver Moon. Unblemished and free of the scars and bruises marred from the infliction of the needles and the straps that held her down. The shadows of the cellar provided privacy for Kage's more intimate areas, protecting her chastity. Hair as dark as the starless midnight sky cascade down the crown of her head and flared at her waist, gleaming the hue of the darkest red wine at a certain angle.

Unnerved of the gazes cast upon her fully naked human form, Kage locked her eyes, the only thing that remained unchanged, with Shogo's. Luscious pink lips twitched into a smug smirk as she noticed the fear blanketed beneath the false bravado the vampire had put up.

Shogo moved his lips as if to speak, but no sound uttered from his vocals. The ability of speech was temporarily robbed from him due to the shock that currently plagued his system. Or perhaps it was because of Kage's serpent-like grip on his throat.

Kage narrowed her eyes and gave him a scrutinizing look, like he was a puzzle she wanted to put together.

"You. I feel as if I know you from somewhere. Why do I have this deep sense of hate and betrayal towards you?"

Her feminine voice took on a much richer tone as she continued to talk. The evident weight of the words growing more emphasized.

"I could easily kill you right now." She threatened, clutching her unyielding hold on the vampire's neck tighter to prove her point.

Shogo would've fainted from lack of air had Kage continued her action. Fortunately for him, she miraculously let him go. Leaving the long-haired vampire to crumple unceremoniously to the ground.

Shogo panted heavily, his mouth taking in large gulps of oxygen. He grasped a hand to touch his bleeding neck and his fingers came in contact with something wet and slippery. Shogo didn't have to smell or see to know that the liquefied substance was his own blood.

Kage drew back her elongated nails and brought the bloodied hand she used to hold up Shogo to her face. Slowly, almost sensuously, she opened her mouth and began to lick every drop of the vampire's blood clean off her fingers.

Once she swallowed the last bit of blood, Kage drew out her tongue and flicker it across her lips, licking out any drop of the red substance she might've missed.

"Ah…the sweet taste of vampire blood. It's been a long time since I had a drink of it."

Kage glanced at Shogo who had gotten up to his feet, her lips curving up maliciously. The sharp tips of her fangs flashed white brilliance in the dark.

She had just taken a step towards him when Shishio's voice resonated in the air.

"You are tired, as the rest of us are. The stars are long gone and it is only a matter of time before dawn sets upon the sky."

Kage haltered to a stop and looked back at Shishio. She made a snarling sound as if angry at him for voicing such weak opinions of her.

Shogo, relieved that he was no longer the center of Kage's attention, managed to get up on his feet with help from Anji. His hand was still pressed against his throat, protecting the gaping wound that already started to heal.

Shishio stood firm, his stubborn pride not eager to back down. Body language showed that he was tensed, ready to retaliate if Kage did anything. His red eyes glared deeply into Kage's emotionless ones, brimming with a challenge that didn't fail to go unnoticed by the demoness.

Kage raised her hands, the nails thickening as it grew in length and curved at it's free edges like talons. Her lips twitched in a sneer, exposing a pair of long fangs in the process.

"Now is not the time…Kage." Shishio added her name almost hesitantly, hand reaching for the hilt of his katana.

If it was possible, the look that crossed Kage's lovely face turned even deadlier. Her metallic eyes gleamed darker as she raised one arm in an arched manner, ready to do battle. A small sobbing, raspy sound, however, was heard before either Shishio or Kage had the chance to attack.

Both glanced at the side to see a visibly shaking Yumi trying to control herself by clasping her mouth with her hand. The female werewolf's eyes were full of concern for her lover and something akin to fear and shame, the last only Kage was able to decipher.

Kage locked eyes with Yumi and, for a period of time, stayed that way. One would almost think that the two were engaging in a private conversation somehow. Unexpectedly, Kage was the first to move. The dark-haired demon lowered her arm, stifling a sigh when she broke eye contact with the other female.

She turned her neck to look directly at Shishio. After a while; she lowered her eyes, a sign of submissiveness, and stepped back.

"As you wish." She said. Her eyes were still trained on the floor, missing the smug smirk and triumphant look that etched in Shishio's face at the demon's gestures.

"Alright then." Shishio released his grip on his katana, letting his arm fall limp at the side. "Kamatari will lead you to your new quarters since this place is no longer of use."

"I'll send some of the maids to your room with clothes." Yumi, who had regained some of her confidence, suggested. Then she laughed softly.

"Goodness! We don't want you to go around naked now, do we?" She murmured, mostly to herself.

Eyebrow raised, Kage remained silent.

Feeling chivalrous though still a bit wary, Shogo unclipped his long cloak and stepped closer to Kage.

Kage gave him a sharp look but didn't comment or stop the vampire when he wrapped the material across her pale shoulders and clipped it in place, successfully shielding her nude body.

Shogo quickly backed away, smiling faintly when Kage's glare remained unwavered.

"Don't get too comfortable." Kage's voice had a steel tone in it. Harsh and cold. "I suggest you watch your back because I still have my suspicions of you."

With that said Kage turned her back on him and walked away.

Shogo's smile dropped.

**x-o-X-o-x**

_ "So, are you saying that there are two beings inside me, Momma?"_

_ "In a way, yes Musume."_

_"And if ever I get out of control, the other me will destroy you?"_

_"That is a possibility."_

_"How horrible!" Little four-year old Kaoru paused for a while. Then she spoke._

_"Then I will learn so that it won't ever come out! I promise Momma! I won't ever do that to either you and Daddy and anyone else!"_

_"Musume…perhaps it is time to tell you the whole truth." The older feminine voice seemed full of sorrow._

_Kaoru wide sapphire eyes were innocent with youth as she looked up at her dark-haired mother._

_"What do you mean, Momma?" She asked._

_The woman let out a sigh, the worried wrinkles in her face giving her a much older and worn-out look. _

_"Musume…Kaoru, my darling…I am not your real mother."_

**x-o-X-o-x**

"This will be your room as of now." Kamatari said as he opened the door and side-stepped to let Kage in.

Blank silver-black eyes surveyed the room for a moment. Once done, Kage shifted her gaze to the werewolf.

"This will do." She said.

The werewolf and the demon locked eyes and let tensed silence hang over the air. Finally, emerald eyes were the first to turn away.

Kamatari coughed. "Well…" He was clearly uncomfortable. He did not trust this 'human-like Kage' anymore than he'd trust the 'animal-form Kage'.

"My room is down the hallway so if you need anything just knock on my door." He suggested.

He held out his hand to Kage. "By the way, my name is Kamatari."

Kage stared at the out-reached hand with a blank look. Mentally though, she was thinking whether to take the offer of friendship or not.

Stifling a sigh; Kage held out her own hand, claws already retracted, and shook the offered hand.

Might as well try to act civilized, she reasoned to herself.

"Yes, though I'm sure that I won't need anyone's help." She commented.

Suddenly, Kage felt a small rumble in her stomach like someone was twisting it a bit.

The black in her eyes lessened to a dull grey, nearly undetectable with the silver.

"On second thought, I'm quite famished. Do you suppose it's not too late to hunt tonight?" She asked, the twin fangs of her upper teeth gleaming in the room's fluorescent light.

**x-o-X-o-x**

_"Years ago, your birth mother and father left you here in our care. You were just a wee baby then, just mere days outside your mother's womb."_

_"Why would they do that? Don't they want me?" The child-like voice was shaky, the questions stammering out of her quivering mouth. _

_"Oh no Kaoru, they love you very much. That is why they decided to leave you here because they had no other choice. It was either that you come along with them and die or that you stayed with us and lived."_

_"Why?" You would expect such a simple question to have a difficult answer._

_"Is it because of what I am? The two sides of me?" The child continued. Tears threatening to stream down the corners of her gem eyes. _

_At once, the owner of the other voice; a woman with black hair and eyes the same glittering shade as the girl; sprang up._

_"Control, Kaoru! Do not forget you must have complete control over your emotions!" She scolded the girl. _

_The girl looked like she wanted to cry but didn't let the tears flow. Instead she wiped them away with the sleeve of her kimono. Regardless that they are not her real parents, she refused to disappoint them._

_"Yes, I know. I'm sorry." She bowed her head in shame, her eyes glued to the floor. _

_The older woman's lips turned down into a sad frown. Reaching out a hand, she gently placed it over the young girl's own._

_"No Musume, I should be the one to apologize." She murmured softly._

**x-o-X-o-x**

Breakfast was a quiet one. No one spoke and not a sound was heard except for the occasional pang of forks against plates as they ate. The occupants of the room all wore masks of grim expressions on their faces, even the youngest but what made her different was that she had an almost thoughtful look in her wide, brown eyes.

Last night's events continued to flash into their minds like re-runs of a bad movie, despite their attempts to push them aside. For some, more then memories had plagued their minds the night before, yet both decided to keep silent about the whole matter.

They all felt the same, yet none as bad as Battousai himself.

It was practically eating him alive. The guilt that he didn't protected her as he had promised; the shame he felt when he merely watched as Kaoru let herself be taken away; the wretched pain tearing him apart inside as his soul cried out for it's half. Everything.

A part of the vampire within in, the one in control of his deepest yearnings, blamed and accused him of his lack of actions and Battousai couldn't agree more.

His hands clenched tightly, easily bending the fork and knife he had held. He bowed his head, blood red bangs covering his eyes.

But it was too late for they had already seen them, his eyes. They were a bloodshot red, all traces of amber gone.

Misao coughed to cover the shiver that run down her spine when she saw the red-haired hitokiri's eyes.

"Umm, did you guys heard anything unusual last night?" she asked.

"Like Kaoru agreeing to go with that rat?" suggested Yahiko.

"Ouch! What did you do that for!" He yelled when Sano whacked him in the head.

"Shut up Yahiko." Sano muttered.

"Why should I!" Yahiko yelled, his pride getting in the way of his logic.

"What good will it do if we just sit around and pretend that nothing had happened if we don't talk about it?" He continued.

Yahiko turned his gaze to Misao. "Yes, weasel, I heard it last night and I'm sure the others had also."

He shifted his gaze to everyone else in the room. "And that is why we should be making up a plan on how to get Kaoru back instead of whining and thinking up our 'what-ifs and 'should-haves'."

Misao wasn't mad, oh no. She was furious.

Her chair nearly toppled down the floor at her haste to get up. Glaring dagger-looks at Yahiko, she growled through gritted teeth.

"Listen here, you Brat! You have no right to say such things when you weren't even there!"

Yahiko had stood up abruptly from his chair as well, returning Misao's glare with his own. "First thing, don't call me Brat! I'm a whole lot older than you and second…"

"Enough." Hiko's voice boomed throughout the room as the Vampire Lord entered.

All vampires present made a move to stand when Hiko waved a hand of his own to stop them. Making his way towards his end of the table, Hiko pulled the chair and sat down.

Clearing his throat, Hiko said. "I assumed that you all had a good night's rest?"

A thick eyebrow hunched up his forehead when incoherent mumbles replied to his question. Obviously, even Aoshi, who is the most emotionless of them all, couldn't sleep.

Nevertheless, Hiko said. "Good. Because we have a long day of planning and sharpening up before sun sets. Tonight is a new moon…"

"Perfect time to strike." A deadly voice finished the sentence.

All turned to face Battousai, who had lifted his head to reveal eyes the color of undiluted blood, calling out for murder and bloodlust.

His thin lips widened to a wicked smile, showing the ends of his fangs.

"A wise remainder. Both Shishio and Shogo are to die at my hands. They will pay for taking what is mine."

**x-o-X-o-x**

"Are we clear on the agreement?" Shishio's voice was almost mocking. Kage gritted her teeth at the disrespect but held her cool.

_Later. _The she-demon promised to herself as her arms twitched, eager to reach for her swords and rid the world of one more arrogant werewolf.

_Now is not the right time. _

Kage felt a small smile lifting her lips. She didn't need to glance into a mirror to know that her smile was of pure maliciousness.

Yes. She thought to herself. There would be plenty of time to exact revenge. But first, there is the matter of her repayment Shishio for his help in her 'awakening'. Even beasts have their own code of honor.

_An eye for an eye and etcetera etcetera…_

Until then, she would just have to redirect satisfying her bloodlust on someone else. And it seems that Shishio's enemies are the top of her list. Which means more vampire flesh to feast on.

Yummy.

"Yes." Kage agreed.

"And I trust you won't do anything…rash?" Shishio continued.

Kage turned so that her back faced him. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes, seemingly pondering on her decision.

Inwardly, she smirked. Kage knew what Shishio was hinting. It was obvious.

The thought would've made her laugh, if she knew how to. A werewolf lord protecting a rogue vampire; the idea was absolutely ironic.

Nevertheless, it is unlikely that Kage would even have a moment's chance with Shogo alone as everyone else seemed to make it their mission to keep the two apart.

Kage had slept all-throughout the morning and Shishio had pulled her aside for a private meeting right after lunch. She had wanted to speak with Shogo and interrogate him but it seemed as if the vampire had vanished. For Kage had not seen him loitering around the hallways nor at the eating table.

But perhaps it was a wise thing to do in his case. Kage wasn't sure if she would be contended to just _talk _with Shogo and not inflict serious bodily harm.

"I won't." She finally replied.

Kage turned her heel so that she is facing Shishio again. Lifting her eyes, she stared into Shishio's blood red eyes.

"You have my word on it." She added, intentionally speaking the words slowly.

**x-o-X-o-x**

"Aoshi?"

Said-vampire opened his eyes and looked to the right where the door to his room stood. He knew that voice anywhere.

"Come inside, Misao." He replied.

As he got up from his Lotus position, the door creaked open to let the emerald-eyed female enter.

Misao noticed the stacks of incense lying on the floor. A blush came to her cheeks as Misao glanced at Aoshi for the first time.

Aoshi raised an eyebrow when he saw Misao's face turn a reddish hue. Following her gaze, he looked down. Understanding and, Aoshi refused to admit it, embarrassment struck him.

He was wearing his yukata. Meditation required one to be relaxed and Aoshi felt comfortable in his sleeping garments, though sleep was the farthest thing from his mind at the moment.

(AN: Just to clear things up, I do know that yukatas are not only used for bed-wear.)

Aoshi was disrupted from his thoughts when Misao finally spoke.

"Aoshi, I am so sorry! I didn't know that you're busy. I thought that you're…"

Misao knew that she was babbling nonsense. But rationality seemed to fly out of her head and, truth be told, she didn't care one damn bit.

Aoshi is **hot**!

Misao mentally wiped the drool foaming at her mouth, her eyes greedily taking in the sight of Aoshi's finely-muscled chest peeking out from the folds of his yukata. The scars that marred his exposed body only added to the manly and dashing aura that he portrayed.

A hand clasped Misao's mouth, cutting off her subconscious ramble.

Aoshi stifled a sigh of relief when Misao fell silent. It wasn't that he didn't like the female. She just talks too much sometimes.

"Misao." Aoshi started, drawing the emerald-eyed woman's attention to his face. "You want to ask me something?"

Misao seemed to pull out from her thoughts for she suddenly turned serious.

"I was wondering if you could train me." She asked.

Aoshi lift an eyebrow. "I don't think you need more training from me. You are already sufficient in ninjutsu and the kunais." He answered.

"But…Do you think that I am a formidable foe?" Misao asked.

Aoshi paused, recalling the few sessions they had. "Yes." He answered.

"Enough to stand up to a group of highly-skilled warriors?" Misao persisted.

Aoshi narrowed his blue-green eyes as understanding dawned to him.

"If you're thinking of coming with us…" Aoshi was interrupted from continuing as Misao then spoke.

"No! I will not stay here, twiddling my thumbs, and wait as you and the others take on Shishio and his wolves! Damn it! Kaoru needs me! And I'll die first before I let her down!"

Most people who knew Misao are familiar with her high-strung and stubborn attitude but only a rare few knew of the existence of another side of the young woman. Aoshi is one of the few.

Aoshi is a man unaccustomed to feelings of sympathy and pity but even he, the infamous Ice King, couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy when he saw the pain and guilt embedded in Misao's emerald-eyes, hidden underneath the flame of determination that clouded them.

"I was going to say that you should get some rest until then." Aoshi said, ignoring the obvious look of surprise in Misao's face. "No doubt tonight would be an exhaustion one for us all."

Both of Aoshi's eyebrows shot up and he stiffened when Misao hugged him out of the blue.

"Thank you Aoshi! Thank you! Thank you!" Misao gushed, her voice muffled by the fabric of his clothes.

Not knowing what else to do, Aoshi awkwardly wrap his arms around Misao's waist. The young woman sighed as he did so and nestled her face closer to his chest.

Normally, Aoshi would've pulled away at such contact. So he was confused as to way he didn't want to let go.

A smile touched his lips as he glanced down at the young human female nestled in his embrace. It was just a mere twitch of the lips but it was enough.

Misao smiled as she felt Aoshi tighten his hold on her, as if he was afraid that she would disappear anytime now.

Perhaps she could be selfish and pretend that there is no war, no bloodshed; that Kaoru was safe and that Shishio and his men do not exist. Surely the Fates would allow her of such an illusion? If only for a moment.

Misao suppressed a yawn as her eyelids started to droop.

Yes. Only for a moment.

Misao smiled as she allowed her tired eyes to close and drift into slumber.

Feeling a small movement from the woman in his arms, Aoshi looked down and saw that Misao had fallen asleep.

**x-o-X-o-x**

It was already late in the afternoon. The sun was already starting to set down as nature prepares itself for the coming of the night. Sleep, hunger and exhaustion were pushed aside as Kage continued her kata.

Her kodachis, shorter than the average katana, flashed in the remaining brilliance of the sun rays. Fluid and graceful, each deadly swipe was quick and precise with the intention to kill. Somewhere along the way, a sort of alliance had begun to form among her swords. One blade would slash at one side and the second at the other, forming a rhythm, with the occasional flare of sparks as the steel of the two kodachis strike against each other.

Following the motion of her swords, Kage's feet and legs moved to keep up the momentum. To any observer, Kage would've looked like she was dancing. Each step she took, she would strike at an invisible foe. Each block she did with her swords, she would perform a kick or a swipe.

Sweat trickled down the sides of her face, the wet bangs of her night-colored hair loosen from their tie and plastered to her forehead, cheeks and neck. Her porcelain skin seemed to glow, giving an aura of purity Kage knew she did not have. Aside from the occasional pants and grunts, Kage remained silent; preoccupied in her kata.

After a series of dodges, blocks and blows; Kage criss-crossed her swords so that it formed an 'X' in her chest as she stood upright with her feet apart. In one fluid motion, she re-sheathed her kodachis back to their holsters strapped to her back. Taking a moment to enjoy the soft wind that blew in the open field, Kage closed her eyes.

Her sharp human-like ears picked up the sound of clapping and Kage snapped her eyes opened. Cranking her neck to the side, Kage's bottomless silver eyes gazed into the blue depths of one of Shishio's elite wolves.

"What?" Kage's voice was husky from the training and Cho felt his lips twitch at the annoyance her voice pitch failed to hide.

"Shishio requests our presence in the front hall." Cho explained.

Kage snorted. "Since when does Shishio ever request for anything?"

Cho smirked at the obvious sarcasm in the she-demon's voice.

"Take a bath and get dressed. Yumi has already left your uniform on your bed."

Kage cocked an eyebrow. "Uniform?"

Cho's smirk grew wider. "Didn't you know? We have our own conduct of clothing."

Even Kage's glare failed to stop Cho's chuckles.

**x-o-X-o-x**

The new moon glowed softly in the night sky. Dark clouds had gathered, covering the light of the stars. Without the assistance of the stars, the new moon's rays were weak and barely managed to shine the world with its beauty.

"It's time."

**x-o-X-o-x**

Kage stifle a growl as she looked down at her uniform with distaste. The kimono was just like Kamatari's, only it was pure black with red edgings at the obi. Also, the slits were much higher, fully exposing her thighs. Thankfully, Kage wore a pair of black fitting shorts underneath her kimono so her chastity is protected. Her sandals were that of a ninja's, with the straps reaching up to her knees for extra measures to prevent her from stumbling.

A knock came from the door and Hoji opened it, letting in a lone werewolf in black ninja attire with wild, shockingly white hair. One of Shishio's messengers.

The ninja approached the red-eyed wolf and whispered into his ears. Kage strained to hear them, but in her current human-like form, her sense of hearing isn't as sensitive.

Shishio nodded his head and, as the ninja pulled away, got up from his seat.

The wolf leader's words were short and curt. Yet, it was enough to capture all of their attention.

"To your positions."

**x-o-X-o-x**

Battousai looked up at the tall gates that led to Shishio's estate and growled deeply in his throat.

_Kaoru…my life-mate. Wait for me. I will save you._

**x-o-X-o-x**

_"You know what Momma?"_

_"What Musume?"_

_"I'm giving a new name to my other side."_

_"Is that so?"_

_"Why not Momma, don't you like my idea?"_

_"…..What do you want to call 'her' Musume?"_

_"I know the perfect name Momma!"_

_"What is it Musume?"_

_"Kage."_

**x-o-X-o-x**

**_to be continued_**

Sapphire: So? Anybody confused yet? Anyways, for those who didn't understand the format of this chapter; the italicized conversations were either the character's thoughts or flashbacks…well they're not really flashbacks, memories to be precise.

Plus, some A/M yumminess for all you hardcore fans out there. I'm usually an A/K and can't stand A/M but for you readers, I'll do anything!...well almost anything. Hohoho! (smiles)

Comments? Suggestions? Flames? Review then if you want.

Daemon: Sapphire is too tired right now to be her usual hyperactive self. School has been tough for her and she has just finished her midterm exams and is already bombarded with projects and topics for the finals, not counting the pressures of her nurse capping this coming November. So please be a bit gentle on your reviews.

Sapphire: Zzzz…

Daemon: (sweatdrops) Until next time, Kudos!


End file.
